


Taking Care Of You

by deisetb



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deisetb/pseuds/deisetb
Summary: After Elias saving Pacho's life in Mexico, the Godfather decided to invite him to go to Cali. Promising taking care of the boy, now the Gentleman needs to face a new war against Manuel's jealous.





	1. Young boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction Based on Narcos Tv Series.  
> All the rights to Netflix.

On the balcony, observing Alvaro playing as a happy child, Pacho smiled.

They faced some many things all these years, and now he needed to give up his empire.

Just a few nights to enjoy Mexico, and he would go home to give up about everything he had built.

Life wasn’t fair, after all.

He needed a cigarette.

Far away, downstairs, a voice shouting called his attention.

“Pachoooooooooooo”.

Elias?

He recognized it, got his gun and the magazine, carefully walking down the stairs.

Alvaro, gun in one hand as well, followed his brother right behind.

Pacho observed Elias running in the direction towards him. Norte del Valle men running right back. The young lover was holding one of his shot shoulders, running as fast as he could.

The Godfather shot, killing one of the guys who fell down on the ground.

Elias hid himself behind Pacho’s back, protected by him, until they arrived to a safe place inside the Mexican Villa. The waiter got dizzy, falling on the floor, to watch Alvaro and  
Pacho defending themselves behind the door, while he rested the head on the wall.

The Godfather heard a noise, armed his weapon, walking behind another place, easily killing the Salazar’s.

Elias closed the eyes, pressing his shoulder, the pain was too much.

The Godfather approached his brother, who was breathing, resting his back on the door.

Pacho was holding some car keys.

“Go to the car.” Handed them to his baby brother. “Elias needs to go to the hospital.” Breathing heavily.

Alvaro, still recovering himself, nodded and left.

Pacho knelt in front of the young lover, who opened the eyes.

“I’m gonna take care of you.” The leader touched the waiter’s face.

Elias calmly nodded.

It was painful.

Pacho stood up, carrying the younger lover in his arms.

 

In the hospital, the Godfather sat around Elias’s bed, waiting for him to wake up. A little concerned, and thankful, Pacho was there.

Still dizzy, Elias opened the eyes.

“Pacho... Are you ok?” The waiter asked.

Worried, the leader got closer, holding the younger hand.

“I’m fine.” Sighed. “You saved me.”

Elias smiled back, Pacho got even closer, caressing the younger lover’s hair.

“You could have run...” The leader stared, confused. “Why you just didn’t allow them to get me?”

The waiter calmly said.

“I wanted to save you...”

Admired, Pacho shook the head by the response.

“Why? We barely know each other...”

Still smiling and sleppy, Elias responded.

“I like you... You are such a nice guy...”

Pacho chuckled.

“Me... A nice guy?” As Elias was saying something absurd.

The boy nodded, sincere.

The Gentleman smiled, still not understanding. Shook his head, and approached Elias to kiss him.

An elderly doctor arrived, getting embarrassed by the scene of two men sharing a kiss.

Pacho didn’t stand up.

Serious, he looked to the doctor.

Scared and embarrassed, the hospital’s employee said.

“Elias is going to be discharged tomorrow.” Holding the patient’s file in front of his chest.

Pacho nodded, serious gaze, still holding Elias’ hand. The doctor left the room, closing the door right behind.

When the Godfather noticed they were alone once more, he said.

“I want to make you an invitation. “The leader returned the sweetie gaze to the waiter.

“An invitation?” Elias frowned.

Pacho smiled, caressing his lover hand and face.

“Do you want to go with me to Colombia?”

Elias was surprised by the question.

“I thought your boyfriend was jealous...”

Pacho chuckled.

“We can handle that...” Winked.

The waiter smiled, holding Pacho’s hand and nodding in response.

“Good.” The leader affirmed. “Give me another kiss.”

Elias nodded, waiting for it. The Gentleman got closer, kissing him deeply.

The younger lover smiled when they stopped, caressing Pacho’s face.

Nose caressing nose.

“I love your beard...” The waiter touched it with the fingers. “This mustache is something sexy..”

Pacho smiled, rubbing his beard on Elias’ face, teasing.

“Stop!” The waiter started to laugh uncontrollably.

Pacho kept doing it, rubbing his boy's neck, provoking.

Elias had an innocent juvenile laugh.

The Godfather stopped, still caressing the waiter’s hair.

“Sleep.”

Elias nodded, closing the eyes afterwards.

 

After the doctor discharged Elias, the Godfather carried his younger lover, gently, sitting him inside the helicopter. The waiter, still clung to the Godfather’s neck, rested the head on his chest, holding his waist, caressing the crocodile necklace.

“I was never in a helicopter before...” Excited.

“Don’t worry, it’s safe.” Pacho said, looking into his eyes.

“I’m not afraid!” Elias stared, serious and brave. “I’m very courageous.”

The Gentleman of Cali smiled.

“I know.” The Godfather held the waiter’s chin, giving him a soft kiss.

Elias smiled by the attitude, feeling overprotective, pressing his head on Pacho’s chest even more.

The Godfather looked to the pilot.

“Let’s go home.”

And the helicopter took off to the sky.

The Godfather stared, caressing the young man’s arm, who was clung to his chest, like an innocent child would do it.

Elias had saved his life, and Pacho would do everything to save him.

 

When they arrived home, Manuel was waiting on the porch. He was happy, hasn’t seen Pacho for weeks.

When the helicopter landed, the door was open by Navegante.

Alvaro got off first, smiling and greeting his brother’s employee.

The older lover stared, smiling, his man would be at home now.

Pacho got off, turned his face to the helicopter, extending his hand to someone

Manuel, serious, asked himself.

“Who...?”

Carefully, getting down from the helicopter, a young hand held Pacho’s.

Manuel observed.

A young boy, skinny and pale, early twenties.

Pacho was really careful with him.

Hugging the boy, taking him to the living room.

Manuel wasn’t understanding the whole care his lover was offering to him.

He watched them both entered the place inside the first floor.

Somehow, the hitman was feeling weird.

Jealous.

 

After they were inside, Pacho showed the mansion to Elias.

They were in the living room.

“This is the place I receive my guests.” Proud.

Elias nodded.

“It’s very elegant. As you.” Smiled.

Pacho nodded to the compliment.

“Let’s go to your room.”

“My room?” Frowned.

“Yeah, I demanded they prepared you one.” Serious.

Elias, surprised, mouth opened, eyes shinning.

“Did you arrange a bedroom for me?”

Pacho nodded in response.

Excited, the waiter got closer, quickly, using one hand to hold Pacho’s face and kiss him on the lips.

Manuel, upstairs, watched the scene.

Furious and jealous.

Pacho held Elias’ face, kissing him back.

The hitman was mad, walking down the stairs to face them.

When he arrived, they stopped the kiss.

Pacho smiled to his older boyfriend.

“Hey, baby.” Tried to touch his face, but Manuel stepped back.

Pacho sighed.

He knew this is gonna happen.

Trying to continuous, the leader gave up on the kiss and said.

“Manuel, this Elias.” The leader introduced the young boy.

The hitman, angry, said nothing in return. Stood there, as jealous as he was never.

Elias naively smiled.

“Good evening!” Trying to be nice. “Pacho said so many things about you...”

Serious, Manuel ignored the boy, staring his boyfriend, demanding explanations.

“What the fuck is this?”

Pacho, serious, sighed, holding Elias shoulder.

“He is going to stay here with us.”

Manuel opened the mouth.

This is not possible!

“For how long?” Angrier he got.

“As long as I want. As long as he wants.” Pacho stared, defending the boy who passionately smiled to him.

“You can’t be serious...” Manuel shook his head, indignant.

Pacho sighed once more.

“I’m serious.”

The older lover, furious, tears on, turned his back, climbing the stairs.

Elias surprised by the attitude, stared to the Godfather.

Pacho sighed, gently inviting.

“Let’s see your room.”

 

Elias was astonished by the size of his new room.

Pacho set up everything. It was a completely elegant bedroom, a huge bed, a big closet.

The young waiter got inside of it, admired by.

“Is it all mine?”

Pacho nodded.

Elias smiled, using one hand to open the closet.

“There are no clothes yet, but I’m gonna send the boys buying some. When you feel better, we are going to go downtown, you can to choose the ones you prefer.”

Elias smiled, tears on his eyes.

Pacho surprised by the scene, took a step forward.

“Why are you crying? Held the lover’s chin.

The younger boy shook his head.

“Nobody ever took care of me as you did...”

Pacho held the lover’s face once more.

“This is just the beginning...” Smiled, drying the boy tears with both hands.

Elias nodded, kissing him on the lips.

When they stopped, Pacho invited.

“Let’s take a shower?”

Smiling, Elias nodded.

 

Inside the shower, Pacho was careful, gently washing Elias skinny body. The Godfather pressed the waiter back to his chest, hugging behind, washing him with both hands, while was giving kisses on his back, cheek, ear and neck. Elias was adoring the mime. When they finished, the older one dried him with a towel, and took care of his stitches, following exactly the nurse’s prescription.

Finally, Pacho provided him some pajamas, to finally cover him with a blanket.

Elias was totally dominated, and wasn’t bother at all by the fact.

“Thank you.”

The Godfather smiled, wearing his white robe.

“Good night.”

“Aren’t you going to sleep with me?”

Pacho shook his head.

“I need to go to my bedroom, there is someone very furious, and he’s waiting for me.”

Elias nodded, teasing.

“Someone very jealous...” Pretending he was concerned.

“Yeah, I need to face him. “Pacho laughed and winked.

Elias laughed too.

The Godfather adored his juvenile laugh.

They kissed once more, and when they stopped, the leader caressed the younger lover’s cheek.

“Don’t hesitate to call me, ok?”

Elias nodded, smiling, laying on the side.

Closing the eyes.

Pacho smiled by the scene.

How young and beautiful he was.

The Godfather stood up, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

It was time to face another problem.

Manuel was waiting.

Jealous as hell.


	2. Tears

Tears in the eyes, Manuel was admiring the landscape through the window of their penthouse. Wearing his white robe, Pacho opened the door of the bedroom.

“Baby...” The Gentleman got in, closing the door.

Manuel didn’t look, hands on the pocket, furious eyes were still staring the landscape outside.

Pacho approached, hugging his lover from behind.

“God knows how much I missed you...” Deeply, the Cali leader smelled the hitman’s neck.

Angry, Manuel got rid of Pacho’s hug, walking away, standing in front of him.

“Why you brought that kid here?”

Pacho sighed.

“He saved my life.” Walked straight to the cellar, opening a bottle of wine. Filling one glass.

Indignant, Manuel asked.

“Is it just because he saved your life or because you two were fucking there?”

Pacho smiled on the corner of his mouth.

“Both.” Drank from the glass.

Manuel stared, tears falling down on his face. The hitman shook his head, turned his face to the window once more. Pacho dropped the glass on the table, getting closer, trying to hold his lover’s face.

“Manuel... Baby.” Made an effort for the hitman look him.

Crying, his older lover held his white robe.

“Are you going to abandon me, Pacho?”

The Godfather shook his head, caressing his cheek.

“No, baby, why you ask some bullshit like that?”

“Send him away then!” In despair, tears washing the face.

Pacho shook his head, caressing Manuel’s face.

“No.”

Angry, the hitman got rid of Pacho’s arms once more. The Godfather sighed, walking to the bed, sitting on it.

“Baby, don’t be jealous...”

Shaking his head, Manuel walked to the window once more. Pacho, nasty face, opened his robe. Reveling his hairy chest, and penis.

“Come to bed... I miss you...”

Manuel dried his tears with both hands. Head held high.

“I’m going to sleep in the guest’s room. Good night.”

The hitman left, hitting the door right behind.

Pacho sighed, tied his robe, standing up, approaching his cellar, to drink once more.

It’s gonna be a long difficult week.

 

In the morning, Pacho went to Elias room to wake him up. The boy was sleeping like a log when his lover kissed him on the cheek.

“Good morning.” Caressing his hair.

Elias opened the eyes, still avoiding the sun lights invading the room. He stretched out and held Pacho’s face.

“Good morning. What time is it?”

“Time to have breakfast.”

The young boy nodded, standing up from the bed. Pacho got some clothes and helped him to wear them. When they finished, Elias kissed him on the lips.

“What are we going to do today?”

Pacho held his hands.

“If your feeling better, we can go downtown. Buying some things to you.”

Elias opened a juvenile happy smiled.

“I’m feeling better, we can go!” Excited.

Pacho laughed.

“Let’s eat.”

 

Holding hands, Pacho and Elias arrived in front of the breakfast table.

They sat around, starting to enjoy the breakfast. Elias had some difficulty to cut the bread, and spread butter on it. Pacho helped him, even taking a piece of it to his mouth.

Elias laughed.

“I’m going to get spoiled...”

“That’s what I want.” Pacho smiled, sassy.

Elias swallowed and kissed the Godfather lips.

Manuel arrived, observing the love between them. Elias and Pacho stopped the kiss, staring the man behind them.

“Join us, baby.” The Gentleman invited.

Still jealous, Manuel walked and sat far away from them on the table. Pacho sighed, watching his attitude. The Godfather ignored and started to eat once more. Elias observing Manuel, tried to start some talk.

“Pacho told me you used to play soccer...”

Manuel, drinking coffee, still ignoring the boy, didn’t respond back.

“And that you love physical activities... You know... I enjoy playing soccer too.” The young boy was trying to be as nice as possible.

Quiet, Manuel didn’t even look them in the eyes.

“We can play soccer one day, can’t we?” Elias asked for both men approval.

Pacho nodded, caressing the younger lover cheek.

“Sure.”

Manuel stared, furious.

He was sick of jealousy.

He couldn’t tolerate Pacho touching other man as he touches him.

The hitman stood up from the chair, standing in front of Elias. The waiter got scared, and Pacho stood up to defend him.

“Manuel!”

The older lover, tears in the eyes, stared, but didn’t say a word.

“Elias is here because of me. I invited him. He is my guest.” Pacho was serious.

Angry, Manuel said.

“He’s not just a guest.”

Pacho stared, head held high.

“He is my lover.”

Manuel shook his head.

What the fuck was going on?

“You like him because he is younger...”

Pacho shook his head, trying to touch the hitman’s face.

“Baby, stop saying bullshit...”

Elias, embarrassed for the whole situation between the two men behind him, decided not saying anything. Just listen, drink and eat his bread.

Manuel got rid of Pacho’s hands, turned his back and walked away.

Pacho sighed, holding Elias chair.

The Godfather sat on the table once more, rubbing his face with both hands. Elias waited for his lover saying something.

“Is it good?” Fake smiled.

Elias nodded, embarrassed smiled.

“Very good.”

 

They spend the rest of the day shopping downtown. Elias was excited, buying all the things he needed without even ask the price. In the end of the day, Pacho took him to a restaurant to try sushi. As always, he closed the Japanese restaurant just for them.

Sat on the table, Pacho was teaching how to eat with chopsticks. Elias couldn’t eat, just laugh. The boy hasn’t eaten sushi before, it was fun to watch him drop the pieces.

“This is difficult!” The young boy complained.

Pacho laughed.

“It’s not! Try one more!”

Laughing with his adorable juvenile smile, Elias tried again, clumsy, taking the piece to his mouth. The boy chewed and swallowed, thinking about the taste.

“It’s good...” Nodded, satisfied.

Pacho smiled, eating too.

“You really enjoy Japanese stuff...” Said with his young mouth full.

Pacho nodded in response. Elias continuous.

“Thank you...When you prefer, I can leave.” Smiled, kind of sad and shy.

Pacho stopped, staring his boy who swallowed a piece of sushi once more.

“But you are gonna have to find a job for me here and a place... I can’t back to Mexico.” A little sad, head down.

Pacho shook his head, held the younger hand and said.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

Elias smiled.

“Really?”

Pacho nodded in response.

“I don’t want to leave either...” Laughed.

“Good.”

Elias smiled, eating once more.

 

When they arrived home, Elias and Pacho entered the younger boy’s room. While helping him to undress his clothes, the Cali leader asked.

“What major do you want?”

Serious, Elias didn’t understand.

“You mean...?”

“College. You said before, you would like to study.”

Elias smiled, shy.

Actually, he always dreamed about being in college, but never thought about a major. He was just envious about those people who could go to college. It was a rich stuff, studying around nice well-dressed colleagues.

Something cool he could never afford it.

Just a silly dream.

“I don’t know...” Laughed.

Pacho laughed too.

“You want to go to college, but don’t know what major take?”

Elias laughed.

“I have time to think!”

Pacho nodded, smiling, and said.

“Think about it. We can register when you decide.” The Godfather walked away and closed the bedroom’s curtains.

Elias opened the mouth and smiled. Pacho continuous.

“Maybe tomorrow we can go to Cali University to visit.” Pacho dropped his coat on the armchair.

Elias dropped his jaw.

“Really?”

Pacho nodded.

“You said you didn’t want to be a waiter anymore, remember?”

Elias got closer, fastly, held Pacho’s face, kissing him on the lips.

“Thank you.”

Pacho caressed his face.

“I’ve told you, this is just the beginning.”

Elias kissed him deeply, bitting his lover lips.

Lewd.

Pacho stopped.

“What do you want?”

Nasty, bitting his own lips to provoke, Elias said.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Pacho laughed, shaking his head.

“Aren’t you hurt?” Still holding his face.

Elias shook his head, kissing Pacho’s lip once more. Gently, the Godfather carried him to the bed. Undressing his shirt, jeans and underwear. Completely naked, the young lover was laid down on the bed, just waiting. Pacho undressed himself, staring him with his sexy gaze.

Elias said.

“Gosh...I love this dark hair all over your body...”

Pacho bit his lover lips, getting closer, kneeling on the mattress in front of him. The Godfather spat on his own hand, using it to introduce on his boy, making him moan.  
“Fuck...”

Pacho was gentle, trying not touch on his stitches. Elias held Pacho’s face, pulling it to give wet smear kisses. The Godfather used his nose to smell the boy’s neck while was moving in and out.

Almost coming, Elias held Pacho’s hair tightly. The leader came inside him, groaning. The young boy came seconds after.

Exhausted, Pacho rested his head on the young lover’s chest. They were slightly sweat. Elias caressed his hair.

“Are you going to sleep with me tonight?” Trying to seek for his eyes.

Pacho shook his head.

“No, sorry. You know...”

Elias smiled and nodded.

“I hope Manuel changed his mind about me.”

Pacho stood up, dressing himself.

“Me too.”

The Godfather finished wearing his clothes, kissing the younger lover lips. Elias got the remote control to turn the TV on.

“I’m still not sleepy.” Laid on the side, smiling.

Pacho nodded and left.

When he arrived at the guest room’s, he found out Manuel packing his things on some bags.

Furious, Pacho grabbed the clothes from the hitman hands, throwing them on the bed.

“What the fuck is this?” Indignant.

Serious, Manuel stared, got his clothes from the bed again and said.

“I’m leaving.” Threw the clothes on the bag.

Pacho shook his head.

“What... to where?”

“I don’t know...I just need to leave.” Closed the bag.

Pacho, tears in the eyes. Held his arms.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Manuel got rid from the lover arms, responding with the same question.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Pacho held his face, trying to kiss him.

“Baby... you don’t need to be jealous...”

Manuel, tears falling down on his face, crying in despair.

“Why is he here? Just because he is younger than me?” Manuel wanted to understand.

“Baby, it’s not like that...”

“Send him away then...please.” Completely desperate.

Pacho, sad, shook his head.

“Elias saved my life. He can’t back to Mexico. I would send him to death.”

Manuel wasn’t understanding.

He didn’t want to understand.

“You like him, I know you... I listened you two banging on his room...”

Pacho was holding himself to not cry in despair.

“Baby, Elias is such a nice guy, you two could get along very well...”

Manuel stopped, dried his tears with both hands, turned his head to get his bag.

“I’m leaving.”

Pacho held his hand, almost begging.

“Please, Manuel...”

The hitman got rid of his lover’s hand.

“I’ve told you, I’m leaving.”

And the hitman left his lover behind.

Pacho dried his tears with both hands.

He was furious, but at the same time.

Sad.

He watched the hitman driving his car, leaving the mansion at night.

Sighed.

Ok, he would be back.

Don’t worry.

Pacho backed to Elias bedroom, who was still watching TV. The Godfather closed the door, undressing himself, wearing some pajamas.

Elias, happy, asked.

“Did you change your mind? Are you going to sleep with me today?”

Pacho nodded, trying not to cry.

Elias invited him to lay next, lifting his blanket. Pacho laid behind him, hugging his lover who gave him a soft kiss.

They spend more hours watching some TV programs. The Gentleman couldn’t stop thinking about Manuel.

It hurts.

Ok, tomorrow it would be solved.

And it was like this, until they fell asleep, hugged to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: November 19th.


	3. Away from you

In the office, sat on the armchair behind the desk, Pacho was smoking his cigarette. One of his men knocked on the door, opening it seconds after. Still gazing the landscape through the window, the Godfather asked.

“Have you found him?” Blew the smoke.

Navegante stopped in front of the desk.

“No, boss. Manuel disappeared.”

Pacho sighed.

“Jesus Christ.” Put out the cigarette on the ashtray. “Where this man went?” Stood up from the armchair and walked to the window. “Did you search all the places in Cali?”

“Yes, boss. “Hands inside the pocket. “Even in the airport. No sign, at all.”

Pacho shook his head.

“I’m worried...” Breathed deeply and said. “Don’t stop until you find him.” Pacho gazed the sicário in the eyes.

Navegante nodded, walking to leave the room. When he opened the door, Elias crossed to get in. The hitman nodded to the young boy who greeted him.

“I was looking for you.” The young lover smiled and closed the door.

Pacho, hands inside the pocket, smiled back, admiring the landscape. Elias hugged him from behind.

“I was thinking about a major...” Kissed his lover on the cheek.

“Really?” Pacho kissed him back.

“Yeah...” Wrapped Pacho’s waist.

“And?”

“Accounting.” Shy.

Pacho gazed, almost laughing.

“Accounting... interesting, why?” Still hands in the pocket, receiving the lover’s hug.

“Well...” Elias got Pacho’s hand and pulled him to sit on the armchair. When the Godfather was on it, the boys sat on his lap, starting to play with the gold necklace and hairy chest. 

“You saved my life, I’m gonna live here...so... I should be worth for something... not just sex.” Shrugged his shoulders.

Pacho smiled, caressing his face.

“You are not here just for sex. You are much more than that. “

Elias dropped his jaw, and smiled.

“Stop saying things like that to me... I wanna fall in love ...” Shy, head down.

Pacho smiled.

“Good.”

Elias smiled back.

“Pacho... please... I...”

The Godfather held the younger lover’s chin, kissing deeply on the lips. When they finished, he said.

“You are important to me, Elias.”

The young boy smiled, happy.

“So... can I take accounting?”

“If you like... but study whatever you want.”

“I want! I like numbers and math stuff!” Excited it. “I was good at school.”

“Good. We can go this afternoon to register you.”

“Thank you. “The young boy kissed him back. Stood up from the lap and asked.

“I haven’t seen Manuel today... ” Naive.

Pacho sighed. Sad eyes.

“Manuel left.”

Elias opened the mouth.

“Oh... why... beca...”

Pacho stood up from the armchair, wrapping his shoulders.

“I’m gonna talk to him.”

Elias, sad, just nodded, receiving Pacho kiss on the forehead.

The young boy was starting to feel guilty.

 

In the afternoon, one of their men took them by car to Cali University. The driver waited while Elias and Pacho were walking around the place to visit. Finishing the register, they got inside the car. The young boy, almost happy as child, sat on the bench, holding and admiring his papers. Pacho wrapped his shoulders on the back bench.

“Happy?”

Elias smiled, and kissed him on the lips.

“So much!”

“Good, we need to see some more arrangements.”

Elias nodded. Pacho demanded.

“Let’s go home.” Stared the driver who nodded.

When they arrived home, Navegante got in the mansion entrance, shaking his head. It was impossible to find Manuel again. Elias observed Pacho sad face. His lover was really upset. The young boy got inside the mansion, and Pacho went to the living room, smoking.

He was getting desperate.

Where this man went?

Elias observed from upstairs.

All this situation was happening because of him.

He sighed, got down the stairs, getting closer Pacho to say.

“I should leave.”

The leader looked him in the eyes.

“Stop saying bullshit.” Pacing back and forth.

“No, I really should go, Pacho. If I go, Manuel will be back home.” Sad for using the words.

“Are you gonna leave me as he did?” Almost crying, the Godfather looked him in the eyes.

Elias stared, it was difficult to see his lover in this situation.

“Sorry.” Got closer, caressing his man cheeks. “I will never do that.”

“Stop saying bullshit then.” Blew the smoke.

“I just don’t want to see you sad... It is my fault...” Touching his chest.

“It’s not your fault...It’s mine.”

Elias smiled, sad.

“I’m going to ask for dinner. You need to eat. I noticed you haven’t eaten the whole day.”

Elias left.

Smoking, Pacho tears were washing his face.

 

Still on his office, Elias walked back holding a full tray.

Pacho was sat behind his desk.

“You are not a waiter anymore.”

Smiling, rested the tray on the desk.

“Force of habit...” Serving some tea. “Besides, I love serving you... Since the first day I saw you in Mexico.”

“Really?” Drank from the cup. “Why?”

“You were so gentleman... I mean, I was just a waiter and you were so polite and nice.”

“Just that?” Pacho asked, teasing.

“First, because of that, second, because you are hot...”

Pacho smiled, sad. Elias was lovely, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his older lover.

“Manuel is not here one day, and I am freaking out...” Sad, head down.

Elias stared.

“Sorry. I hope he backs. For real.”

And the boy was being honest, he wasn’t jealous.

“Thank you.”

 

Downtown, in a small hotel in Bogota, Manuel was sat on his bedroom. A knocked at his door was heard. He opened, his friend, the man who brought him to the Cali Cartel asked.

“Jesus, where have you been?” Got inside. “Pacho is freaking out!”

Manuel, almost crying, closed the door.

“He should have thought when he brought that boy to our home.” Serious, staring his friend who sat on the bed.

“I can’t lie anymore. You know...” The friend shrugged his shoulders. “The boss is not buying that I don’t know where you are.”

“I know.” Drank from a beer bottle.

“So... Are you gonna leave or something?”

“I still don’t know... I just can’t tolerate.” Shaking his head, admiring the landscape.

The older sicário sighed, watching the friend sadness and said.

“Man, I should have told you before... Boss is like that...” Shrugged his shoulders. “I have been working for him for many years... He has many... men... “ Embarassed.

Manuel gazed through the window, his friend continuous.

“You haven’t seen the parties he used to threw before... That shit was some kind of nastiness...”

“Stop!” Manuel demanded.

“Ok, brother... But, Pacho you...”

“I won’t back home. Don’t ask me.” Convicted.

“What are you gonna do? You need some job!” Worried about his friend.

“I will find one.” Still gazing the streets through the window.

“Please, who is gonna give job for a bandit like you?” Lighted up a cigarette.

“I can leave... I have traveled with fake passport before...” Shrugged his shoulders, sitting on the armchair.

His friend shookhis head.

“No, man... come back to us.” Blew the smoke.

“Leave.” The hitman demanded.

“Manuel...”

“I’m not gonna repeat it. Out.”

The friend stopped, stood from the bed, leaving the place. When the sicário got outside and crossed the street in front of.

He froze.

Pacho was there, in front of the hotel, smoking around other men holding guns.

The hitman got nervous.

“Boss... I...”

“I’m gonna forgive you because you are Manuel’s friend.” Got closer, put out the cigarette on the floor. “It’s the last time you lie to me.”

The hitman nodded afraid and walked to the car.

Pacho got inside the hotel, knocking on the door. Manuel sat on the armchair, frowned, stood up and opened it.

When he saw Pacho quite sad in front of him, he tried to not cry.

The gentleman got in without being invited, Manuel closed the door.

Both men stared to each other.

“Why you are not with your little boy?” Holding his tears.

“Manuel... please...” Trying to touch his face.

“Why you are here?” Stepped back.

“What kind of question is that? I’m can’t stand being away!”

“I’m not backing home until that brat leaves.”

Pacho shook his head.

“Elias is not leaving. Don’t ask me that.”

“So we have nothing to discuss anymore.”

Pacho got closer.

“Baby, you have no idea how hard it is...” Wrapped his waist. “I can’t get up in the morning without your kiss...”

Manuel stepped back, walked to the door, opening it.

“Leave.”

Pacho dropped his jaw.

“Really?”

Manuel, tears on the eyes.

“Go.”

Pacho still don’t believing it.

“It’s over then?”

Manuel, head down.

“Leave, Pacho.”

The Godfather serious and sad nodded, walked and left the bedroom.

Manuel started to cry. Remembering all the beautiful moments they shared.

Kisses.

Sex.

Drying his tears in front of the window, Manuel watched Pacho got inside the car and left.

Inside of it, Pacho sighed and took a deep breath.

How hard it is to be away from him.

With both hands, he dried his tears too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: November 26th.


	4. Leaving

Arriving inside the living room, Pacho came across to Elias who was watching TV program on the sofa. When he noticed the sad Godfather, the boy stood up from the couch and got closer.

“You found him?”

Pacho nodded, serious and sad. The young boy continued.

“He isn’t backing?”

Pacho shook his head, trying not to cry. Sad, Elias wrapped his waist. The leader hugged him back, smelling his shoulder.

“What are you going to do?” Elias stopped the hug and stared him in the eyes.

The Cali leader sighed.

“I don’t know. I just want him back.” Took a deep breath.

Elias caressed his cheek.

“Let’s take shower and eat?” Invited, worried.

Pacho nodded, he just needed Elias’ love right now.

They walked to the bathroom, hugged to each other.

The Cali Leader got inside the shower, after his young lover helped him to take off his clothes. While he was washing his face covered by tears and water, Elias was preparing everything in his room.

After drying himself, Pacho wore his robe who was tied by Elias.

“The dinner is here on your table. I know you wouldn’t like to have it in the living room.”

Pacho nodded.

“Thank you.”

Sat on it, both started to eat until the young boy asked.

“Are you going to give up on him?”

Pacho shook his head.

“No. I can’t.”

Elias smiled.

“You are such a nice man, Pacho.”

“I’m not, you are mistaken.”

“Of course you are.” Held his hand on the table. “I won’t leave you anymore, you are to perfect to be abandoned!”

Pacho smiled in response.

“Of course, just if you want me to go...” Shrugged his shoulders.

“I will never ask you to leave, baby.”

Elias smiled surprised by the nickname.

Baby.

Shy, he asked.

“You called me... baby?”

“Yes, baby.” Winked.

Elias smiled.

“You really want me to fall in love with you... You are cruel.”

Pacho laughed.

“You see? I’m not a nice a guy.”

And both laughed, finishing their dinner.

 

After a terrible night sleeping, Manuel woke up in the morning, thinking about what he would do next. His friend backed again, bringing a bag full of money.

“Accept it, brother.” The sicário begged in front of the hotel’s room door.

“I don’t want his money.” Serious.

“You always got it!” Handing the bag in despair.

Manuel gave space to his friend walk in. The guy rested the bag on the bed. The older lover closed the door.

“He is concerned about you.” Sat on the bed.

Manuel took a deep breath.

“What about the boy?”

“He is still there...” Shrugged his shoulders.

The older lover shook his head.

“So...” Looked through the window. “He didn’t send him away as I asked.”

“No, he didn’t. That brat is there. Pacho even introduced him to us.”

“What?” Indignant.

“Yeah...” Afraid what he would say next. “He said we should respect and protect him with our lives.”

Manuel got furious.

“I’m gonna kill that brat!” Kicked the armchair.

His friend opened the eyes.

“Please, Manuel... calm down.”

The hitman took a deep breath.

“I should have gone to Mexico with him...” Shook his head in despair.

The hitman stared, his friend was really jealous. The sicário sighed, and looked to his friend on the bed.

“Well, I’m gonna buy the fly tickets and try to go to somewhere.”

His friend stood up in despair.

“Manuel, brother...”

The hitman approached, holding his shoulders.

“Thank you for everything you have done to me.”

“Manuel...” Really upset.

“Goodbye...”

The older lover got the money bag and other ones from the floor. Smiled, sad, leaving the room, going straight ahead to the airport.

The old friend stood there, sat on the room.

 

Upstairs, preparing some alcoholics beverages, Pacho was waiting his friend for a visit. The “effeminate” one, as the sicários used to whisper. Carlos, a short overweight man, always dressed elegantly, walked up the stairs to find out Pacho on his cellar.

“Pachito...” Smiling.

Pacho smiled, handing him a cup of a new drink he learned how to prepare. The friend drank from it.

“Delicious... You are good at this!” He sat on the sofa in front of the cellar.

“Thank you... I have learning.” Behind the cellar’s balcony.

Carlos smiled, legs crossed, Pacho asked.

“How are you?”

“Fine, and you?”

“Ok.”

Actually, it wasn’t everything ok.

His lover was gone.

Carlos smiled, suspicious.

“You look sad, my friend...” Observing it, cup in one hand.

“Business. Don’t mind.”

“Oh I get it...” Smiled, pretending he believed.

Elias walked up the stairs to observe both men talking. Pacho introduced him.

“Carlos, this Elias.”

“Hi.” The young boy shook hands with Pacho’s guest.

“Hi my dear boy...” The man got admired by the youth of the boy in front of him. “How old are you?” Admired.

“23.”

“23...” Smiled, nodding.

Elias looked to his lover.

“I need to buy some colleges stuff. Can I take one of your cars?”

Pacho shook his head.

“No, asked for one of our men take you there.” Held his chin, kissing it after.

The young boy nodded and left, saying goodbye to his lover’s friend. When the boy disappeared through the stairs, Carlos teased.

“College, uh? “ Shook his head, smiling. “How cute it is...”

“Staying for dinner?” The leader invited, drinking from the cup.

“No, Pachito, I have stuff to do.” Stood up from the armchair. “I’m here to invite you for my party...” Winked, handing the cup to his friend.

“Sure!” The godfather nodded and got the cup. “I will be there, as always.” Nodded.

“I knew I always can count on you my friend.” Happy.

Pacho nodded, he was very serious to his commitments.

“How are the business...” Lighted up a cigarette. “I heard you guys are thinking about surrender themselves...”

Pacho sighed and nodded.

“You don’t seen happy about it...” Blew the smoke.

“It’s not just about me... You know... It’s not just my decision.” Hands in pocket.

“I know, you have partners...” Blew the smoke.

Pacho sighed, looking through the window.

“Well, Pachito, I will wait for you in my house! You can bring your new boyfriend... since the old one had disappeared...”

Pacho sad, tried remedying.

“Manuel and I had some problems, but everything is going to be solved.”

“Ok, Pachito, good luck!” He walked the stairs down. “Don’t forget to bring your baby boy to the party!”

Pacho chuckled and his friend left.

The Godfather sighed.

Manuel.

Where is he now?

 

Fully naked on bed, Pacho and Elias were drinking champagne after having sex. Pacho rested his head on two pillows, while Elias, elbow on the mattress, said.

“You look distant...” Drank from the glass.

Pacho shook his head.

“Sorry... I can’t stop thinking about Manuel...” Sat on the bed, rested his glass on the night table, lighting up a cigarette.

Elias sighed.

“He is very jealous...” Finished the glass, resting on the night table as well.

“I like him... He is my man...” Sad look, blew the smoke.

Elias caressed his cheek.

“I know... But maybe he changes his mind...”

Pacho sighed.

“Let’s change the subject...” Smiled, sad. “In some days you are going to college, right?”

“Yes!” Excited, he sat on the bed.

“A college student, huh?” Played with his ear, pulling it.

Head held high, Elias said.

“I’m going to be a very good student... or sometimes a bad one...” Teased, cheeky.

“A bad one?” Frowned.

“Yeah...” Bit his lips. “Maybe you can punish me... you know...” Winked, playing his fingers on Pacho’s hairy legs.

“Jesus, you are such a shameless boy!” Pulled him to kiss.

Elias laughed in his juvenile smile.

 

In the airport, bags on hand, Manuel was received by the officer.

“Have a nice trip Mr. Lopez.” The man handed back the fake passport.

Manuel nodded, walking to the entrance gate. Navegante appeared right behind.

“Are you really leaving?”

Manuel gazed.

“Why are you here?”

“Boss.” Serious.

Manuel gazed, angry and serious.

“I wish him good luck with his baby boy!” Turned his back.

“Manuel, you are making a huge mistake.” Warned him.

“He did a huge mistake, I’m not.” Head held high.

Navegante stared, but didn’t say anything back.

And Manuel turned his back, leaving, walking to international entrance gate.

Disappearing in it.

 

From upstairs, Elias was preparing some drinks Pacho taught him. He couldn’t listen very well, but he could observe Navegante walking inside the mansion, talking to Pacho who got even depressed. The sicário left and Pacho lighted up a cigarette.

He knew.

It was Manuel.

Pacho walked up the stairs to find his younger lover behind the bar.

The young boy hugged him.

“Is Manuel, is it?”

Pacho nodded, crying.

“He left Colombia.”

Elias, almost crying too, hugged his lover as close as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: December 3rd.  
> I hope you girls are enjoying it!


	5. Party

Pacho took a deep breath after hugging Elias.

“I couldn’t convince him to stay.” Shook his head, drying his own tears.

Elias almost crying said.

“You tried.” Held his hands.

The Godfather held the young hand back, caressing the pale skin.

“I know.” Pacho stared him.

“He loves you. He won’t abandon you like that.” Trying to comfort his lover.

Pacho took a deep breath again.

“I hope you are right.” Held his face, kissing his forehead.

The young boy held his face.

“Don’t be sad. Everything is gonna be alright.”

Pacho smiled, sad.

“I hope so.”

 

He would be brave enough to abandon Pacho?

Manuel asked himself.

Walking following the line to accessed the executive class, Manuel thought.

Can I leave him?

Let him behind?

In the departure, eyes full of tears, the hitman stared the flight attend who said.

“Please, sir...” Asking for him step inside the plane.

The hitman holding his bags just stared.

The woman stared back.

Manuel stepped back.

Thinking about his man.

Just not yet.

The sicário walked back to airport.

He wouldn’t leave Cali.

Not anymore.

 

Carlos admiring himself in the mirror, adjusted his necklace, combing his hair. A knocked was heard at his office’s door.

“Come in.” The overweight man demanded.

An Afro man, handsome and strong opened the door.

Carlos smiled to see Manuel in front of him.

“Hey, Manuel...” Looked down on him. “Beautiful as always, huh?” Winked.

The hitman stared, serious and embarrassed, but didn’t say anything.

“Well...” The effeminate man walked until the desk. “My men told me you are here for the security’s job...”

Manuel nodded, serious. The man sat on the armchair, legs crossed.

“What happened between you and Pacho?”

Manuel stared.

“I prefer no talk about it, sir.”

Carlos chuckled.

“Pacho won’t like you working for me...” Concerned.

Manuel head down, said.

“I don’t care.”

Carlos smiled, ironic.

“I can recommend you for one of my frien...”

“If you don’t want to give the job, I can leave... “Started to turn his back.

“No.” Stood up from the armchair. “I want... but why me?”

“Because I know you.” Lied.

Carlos chuckled.

“Yes... that’s the real answer?” Not buying it.

Manuel didn’t answer back.

“Answer me something...” Stared the hitman. “Why you didn’t look for a job in another place?”

“I am a bandit.” Serious, deviated his eyes.

Carlos understood.

“You want to get around him, right?” Serious.

Surprised by the accurate feelings' analysis, the sicário didn’t answer back.

Head down.

Carlos didn’t need more explanations.

Took a deep breath and stood up from the armchair.

“The job is yours...” Stopped in front of the sicário. “I hope Pachito won’t kill us all.”

Manuel nodded and left.

Carlos stood there.

Praying for Pacho not killing him.

 

Preparing himself to the party, Pacho was buttoning his shirt when Elias wrapped his chest, giving him a kiss on the neck.

The Godfather held his hands.

“Ready for the party?” Serious and gentle.

Elias nodded, stepped back for Pacho observing him better.

“How do I look?”

Pacho observed the boy dressed in a suit.

“Perfect. Elegant as I like it.”

Elias smiled.

They went to the yard, Elias observed Pacho wearing his leather jacket, sitting on a Harley Davidson motorcycle.

“Aren’t you coming?” Asked the Godfather, already sat.

“Are we going by bike?” Smiled in surprise.

Pacho nodded.

The young boy smiled back, sitting behind his man.

It was funny observe Pacho’s sicários behind them. They were totally different from Miguel and Gilberto’s men. While the Brothers provided modest Yamahas to their men, Pacho gifted his with fancy motorcycles. They wore jewelry as well, something he never asked if his lover demanded, but it was interesting to observe them dressed as their boss.

The Cali leader said.

“Hold tight.”

Elias smiled, wrapped his arms on his man waist, resting his face on Pacho’s leather jacket.

 

Far way, carrying a gun on his belt, Manuel could observe the guests in the party.

He knew Pacho was invited, and couldn’t wait to see him again, even from a huge distance.

The hitman watched the Godfather arrived on his motorcycle. His heart hurts to observe Elias on his ride. The other sicários arrived right behind. The young boy got off first, Pacho turned off the bike. Elias smiled, Pacho did the same, holding hands as a couple to get inside Carlos mansion.

God knew how much he wanted to kill that boy.

Pacho and Elias stepped inside the mansion. One of the butlers carried his jacket.

Carlos came to greet them.

“Pachito!”

“Carlos.” Pacho nodded, serious.

The effeminate man smiled, happy.

“You brought your baby boy to join us.” Observed Elias who was getting tired to be treated as a baby.

“I’m not a baby boy, sir. I’m 23.”

Carlos laughed hysterically, Pacho held a laugh too. Elias indignant asked.

“Why you guys are laughing? I’m an adult...” Crossed his arms.

Pacho wrapped his shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, baby, we know.”

Carlos stopped laughing, trying to control himself.

“Yes, my dear boy. My apologies. Let’s drink, right?” Touched Elias shoulder fastly.

The boy didn’t buy the excuses, but followed the two men walking inside the place, Elias was admired by the quantity of men there. Just men around other men.

Comfortable.

Something he could never feel before he met Pacho.

They were all equal.

Nobody could hurt them.

The weren’t any women to date or fuck as well.

And it was ok not having them in that place.

They approached a pool table, one of Pacho’s friend was playing.

“Hey Pacho, let’s play?” Stopped, resting himself on the pool cue.

Pacho nodded, getting one of the cues, starting to play. Carlos approached Elias, handing him a cup of whiskey.

“Are you old enough for drinking?” Teased.

The boy furious, got the cup and said.

“I’m 23 years old!” Drank easily.

Carlos chuckled and handed a cup to Pacho. The boy saw his lover laughing by Carlos’ joke, got irritated and left to the yard.

The Godfather noticed his annoyance, but let him go. Carlos approached the pool table and said.

“Your baby boy is angry, I supposed...” Drank from the cup.

Pacho sighed, and smiled.

“We don’t stop teasing him.” Smiled.

Pacho scored a point, his friend said.

“I will win next time, Pacho.” Winked and abandoned the cue on the table.

The Godfather nodded to the comment.

“I will talk to him.” Walking to find Elias.

Carlos nodded, smiling.

 

Elias walked to find the huge grass backyard. Stopping in front of the swimming pool. Two men, fancy dressed, were drinking around.

Elias heard one of the men whisper.

“Too young...”

Why people needed to treat him as child?

Pacho got closer, hugging him from behind.

“My baby boy is so furious...” Kissed his cheek.

Elias got rid of his arms, staring his man.

“I’m not a child, you guys need to stop treat me like that!” Stared, furious.

Pacho smiled.

“Don’t be mad, baby. “Held his chin.

The young boy crossed his arms, and Pacho continued.

“Carlos is just teasing our age difference.” Looked in his eyes.

Elias, disappointed.

“I faced many things in my life. I could never be a child as other were.”

Pacho smiled, sad.

“I know...” Kissed his foreahead. “But I can’t resist, you are my baby boy...”

Elias surrendered himself, smiling.

“You are such a bastard, Pacho Herrera.” Wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck.”

And they kissed deeply in front of the pool, in front of everybody.

In front of Manuel who was furious behind a tree, observing them.

 

The night went on, a lot drink and food were offered to the guests. Some one them were drunk, and even had sex in opened rooms. Elias was shocked, not by the fact they were doing it, but the fact the security guards were not caring about a bunch of fags fucking in front of them, or at least, they were good at pretending they didn’t bother.

Walking in front of a bedroom’s door, Elias saw two men fucking on the bed. They were naked. One of the guys was on four on bed, being fucked by a strong man who grabbed his hair.

The young boy was horny by the scene. Walked the stair down, going straight ahead to find Pacho drinking, smoking and talking with his friends.

The young boy held his hand, pulled him to a kiss.

“I want you to fuck me!” Breathed deeply and aroused.

Pacho smiled, holding his cigarette.

“At home, baby.” Caressed his cheek.

“Please, Pacho...” Bit his lips.

The Godfather smiled, he couldn’t resist to him. Being led to one of the bedrooms by Elias hand.

To run into Manuel in front of them.

They both stopped, shocked by the scene.

Elias looked Pacho to see what he would do it. The Godfather stared at his older lover.

“Manuel...” Smiled, happy. “You didn’t leave...I...” Tried to hug him.

The hitman stepped back.

Pacho understood, getting serious.

“Back home.” Begged.

“No. I have a new job.” Strong.

“A new job?” Incredulous. “What... Carlos hired you?” Put out the cigarette on the floor.

“Yes, he did. Are you going to kill him?” Provocative.

Pacho shook his head, indignant.

Elias didn’t say anything, just observed. He wanted to say something, but at the same time, he was scared his words could worse the situation.

Manuel left, and Pacho furious, said.

“I’m going to talk to Carlos!” Walking to find his friend in the crowd.

Elias took a deep breath.

Shook his head.

Decided to follow Manuel.

He need to solve this situation.

Or try, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: December 10th.


	6. Come back

The hitman stopped in front of the swimming pool, Elias was begging right behind.

“Please, Manuel, back home!”

The sicario shook his head.

He couldn’t understand.

“Why do you want me to go home? Stared the young boy. “Now you have Pacho just for yourself!”

“It wasn’t my intention!” Desperate face.

Manuel shook his head, as Elias had told him a very funny joke.

“Please...” Indignant, the hitman shook his head.

“No, Manuel, I never!” Tried to look into his eyes, Manuel deviated. “Pacho is so sad! Back home!”

The sicario admired the boy. He couldn’t understand why he was asking for him to get back. He could have Pacho all to himself.

“Now you have my man just for you!” Laughed, ironic.

Elias shook his head in despair.

Why he does not understand?

 

In the middle of the crowd, Carlos was drinking, being the center of the attention, laughing, surrounding by his friends. Pacho walked furious, grabbed him by the jacket and screamed.

“You hired Manuel as your bodyguard?!” Furious.

Carlos' men approached Pacho, but the effeminate man asked them to stop.

“That’s ok guys, I can handle!”

Pacho stopped, freeing the party’s host.

Carlos straighten his clothes and said.

“Come to my office, Pachito.” Invited politely.

Pacho straighten his hair as well.

Indignant, he followed his friend until the office. When they were inside, Carlos closed the door and said.

“He asked for a job.” Sat on the armchair, lighting up a cigarette.

The Godfather stared in front of the desk.

“He is not going to be your employee! You are not gonna treat him badly or...” Pointed the finger to his friend’s face.

“Pachito...” Sighed. “Please...Can I explain?”

Pacho took a deep breath, waiting.

“As I had told you before. He came asking for a job. He said he wouldn’t have money to survive.”

Pacho sighed, almost crying. Carlos continued.

“Since you guys broke up...” Shrugged his shoulders.

“We didn’t break up, we are solving the situation...” Corrected his friend.

“Ok, my friend, ok...” Pretending he bought it. “But, he’s not accepting your money, is he?”

Pacho shook his head, upset.

“So... do you prefer him working for me, your friend, or some strange who will treat him not so well or something worse?”

Pacho sighed, head down.

Carlos was right.

“Don’t worry... I won’t take him to my bed..” Laughed. “Even if I wanted to, Manuel said he is not a faggot.” Carlos chuckled. “He said he just fell in love for you.” Laughing as he himself had told a joke.

Pacho took a deep breath, sad and serious.

“Don’t you ever tried to think about treating him badly, did you hear me, Carlos?”

The friend nodded, smiling.

“Ok, Pachito... OK...”

“I am serious, you don’t mess with my man and get rid of it...” Angry.

“I know my friend...” Nodded, smiling. “I know exactly who you are, and what happens when people mess with you.”

Pacho serious and sad.

“Is he ok?”

Carlos shook his head.

“No.” Being honest. “He is not handling so well the fact you change him to a little boy.” Stood up from the armchair, filling two cups of wine.

“I never did that!” Holding one glass offered by his friend.

Carlos nodded, got closer, caressing his friend shoulders.

“Don’t worry, your man will be safe.”

Winked.

 

Manuel observed Elias, the young boy was able to do whatever it takes to make Pacho happy.

It was his chance to have his man back.

“Do you care about him, don’t you?”

Elias nodded, desperate.

“Of course I do!”

Manuel, head held high.

“Leave then.”

Elias, tears in his eyes, just let the head down.

“If you care about him, go away and never gets back!”

Elias stared, almost crying, crossed his arms.

Pacho got closer the swimming pool and asked for both men.

“What is happening here?” Serious and worried.

Manuel turned his back, walking away, Elias didn’t say anything, just stared. Pacho followed him right behind.

They stopped under a tree in the backyard.

“Baby, why are you working as bodyguard? What the fuck is that?” Revolted. He couldn’t tolerate Manuel working as just an employee.

Manuel, head down.

“I need to survive. We are not together anymore.” Holding his tears.

Pacho took a deep breath.

“You left. I never asked for it.” Preached.

Manuel looked into his eyes.

“I love you. I do whatever it takes to protect you! And what do you do? You bring a brat to our home!”

Pacho shook his head, trying to reach him.

“Baby, why do you need to be so jealous?”

Manuel stepped back.

“Don’t touch me!” Screamed.

Pacho stared, serious.

“So, is there any chance you come back?”

“Until you send that kid away...” Stopped, convicted. “No. I won’t back.”

Pacho, tears in his eyes.

Said nothing.

“Send him away and we talk.”

Pacho, head held high.

“No. Don’t ever asked me again.”

Manuel started to cried.

“So... we have nothing to discuss anymore.”

“Manuel... I...”

A group of men were around. Manuel saw them getting closer.

“If you don’t need anything sir, excuse me, I have to work.”

The hitman turned his back and left.

Drying his tears.

Pacho stood there, head held high.

Is everything was over?

 

 

Elias and Pacho went straight home.

Quiet.

None of them spoke.

Inside Pacho’s bedroom, no one said anything during the ride home. Whey they were taking off the clothes, Elias said.

“I tried to convince him to back.”

Pacho smiled, sad.

“You are such a lovely boy.” Caressed his face.

“I don’t want to see you sad, Pacho.”

“I know, baby.” Sighed. “Do you want to make me happy?”

The young boy nodded.

“Prepare our bathtub, let’s take a shower together, right?” Held his chin.

“Do you want my massage?” Winked.

“After the shower, yes!” Smiled, trying to pretend he wasn’t sad.

While the young waiter was preparing the shower, Pacho went straight ahead to the office, getting his cellphone.

Carlos answered.

“Hello?”

“Carlos, it’s me. Can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure, my friend.” His voice sounded excited behind his phone.

“If Manuel needs anything, can you please tell me?”

“Sure, my dear friend.”

“If he needs money, anything, I can provide you.”

“Your lover will be fine. Have a good night my friend.”

Pacho turned off.

 

Inside of the bathtub, Pacho was resting, Elias was wrapped by his legs. The Godfather was caressing the boy’s chest. Smelling his neck.

Playing with a sponge, Elias said.

“He asked me to leave.”

Pacho frowned.

“Manuel?”

“He said if I care about you, I should leave you and never get back.”

Pacho could feel his younger lover was almost crying.

Hugged him tighter.

“Are you going to?”

Elias stared, eyes in tears.

“If you asked me.”

“This is never gonna happen.” Held his chin, kissing after.

Elias sighed, laying down his face on Pacho’s chest.

The Godfather kissed and hugged him.

Holding him tighter.

Elias slept in his bedroom, Pacho backed to his, staring the bed.

Manuel wasn’t there for them sleeping together.

They had a ritual.

Take a shower and sleep.

Hugged to each other.

Shook his head, closed his curtains.

He would bring his man back home.

It does not matter how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: December 17th.


	7. Touch

Laid down on the mattress, Elias started his massage.

Pacho moaned.

“Gosh, it’s so good.”

Elias bit his lips, touching his body.

“You are so good, Pacho.”

The Godfather moaned once more.

“You know so many things for such a young boy...” Eyes almost close.

Elias smiled.

“Poor people need to take care of themselves. You know this better than me...” Smiled, happy.

Pacho smiled, eyes almost closed, completely hypnotized by the massage. Elias kissed his back.

“You are going to take me to college, tomorrow? It’s my first day...” Smiled, trying to look him in the eyes.

“I won’t miss the first day of my baby boy.” Winked.

Elias laughed.

“Stop!”

They both laughed. Pacho stood up from the bed. Elias made space, laying down on the mattress. One elbow on it, he asked.

“What are you going to do today?”

Pacho buttoning his shirt, sat on the bed.

“I am going to Carlo’s.”

Pacho stood up from the bed, Elias frowned.

The Godfather just nodded, serious.

The young boy nodded in response, sitting on the bed after.

They understood each other.

 

Manuel was observing the yard when Pacho arrived in his limousine. The hitman felt his heart beating faster. God knew how much he wanted to run to his arms.

At Pachos side he felt protected and loved.

Something no one could make him feel again.

Under a tree on a hill, Pacho could see his lover. Walking slowly, the Godfather approached the tree, stopping a little distanted from him.

The gentlemans perfume was so good.

“Hey, baby.”

Manuel stared, almost crying, but held himself this time.

“What do you want?” Furious.

“I just wanna say I miss you. And if you want to come back home, you can.” Sad eyes.

“I’m not!” Screamed.

Pacho nodded, sad.

“That’s ok, I won’t pressure you or anything...” Calm voice.

“You think I am gonna beg or something?” Trying to be harsh.

“No, you won’t.” Sad.

Manuel stared, surprised.

“You are my man.” The Godfather said. “I just want to say that.”

Manuel turned his back, tears fell on his cheeks.

Pacho turned his back, walking to Carlo’s mansion again.

From the hill, Manuel could observe Pacho dealing business with other men from Cali.

When they finished the conversation, the Godfather stared again, Manuel turned his eyes down.

The Godfather walked back to the car, serious and sad.

Manuel observed the limousine leaving.

Disappearing on the road.

The only thing the hitman wanted was to go home.

To be around his man.

 

Next morning, Elias woke up happy as a child. Dressed himself fastly, anxious for his first day of college. The Godfather admired him preparing his things, without saying anything, just smiling. The young boy didn’t stop talking, saying all the things he could do now he was a college student.

They parked in front of the university, the driver was quiet, while Elias and Pacho sat in the backseats.

The Godfather hugged and kissed Elias on the lips.

Nose touching nose.

Elias bit his man lips, provoking.

“You have to study today.” Caressed his cheek.

Elias smiled.

“I like to tease.” Caress his chest hair.

“I know.” Look him in the eyes. “But now...It’s time to study.”

Elias nodded, smiled, and said goodbye, leaving the car with the door opened by the driver.

Pacho observed the boy carefully walking to the university, disappearing inside the crowd of students.

The driver interrupted.

“Go straight home, boss?

Pacho nodded.

“Yes, but before I wanna go to a store downtown.”

The driver just nodded, turning on the car again.

 

Admiring some clothes in a fancy shopping downtown, Pacho smiled.

Elias would love those clothes.

The Godfather went inside the store, a saleswoman arrived to offer her service. The Gentleman was lead to a fancy place, after buying the younger lover some clothes, the woman offered.

“Would you like to see something for yourself, Don Pacho?”

The Gentleman smiled and nodded.

He sighed.

Remembering Manuel who was always by his side, helping him to choose his clothes.

Shook his head.

After putting on a suit, the Godfather stepped out from the dressing room.

“How do I look?” Asked the saleswoman.

To see the girl on the floor.

Dead.

A shot to the head.

To see a man pointing a gun on him.

The Godfather stared.

One of Salazars sicarios.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Pointing the gun to his face.

Pacho just followed him to the street, serious and furious, gun aimed to his back.

His driver got the gun from his belt.

“No!” Pacho screamed, asking his sicario to stop.

The Salazar pushed Pacho inside a Cadillac, other men were inside to hold him.

The Godfather’s sicario was desperate, holding his gun, barely seeing the shot he received.

Falling down on the street.

Dying instantly.

 

Manuel, sat in a bar in Cali, was doing nothing but drinking a bunch of whiskey shots.

Thinking about Pacho all the time.

A brunet girl approached, sitting quite close.

She was beautiful, curvy, red lips.

“Buy me a drink?” Smiled.

Manuel was devastated.

“Go away.”

She smiled, trying to be nice.

“Come on... Don’t be a bad boy...” Winked, touching the hitman’s arm.

Manuel sad, looked to her, she smiled again.

“Please... you are too handsome to be angry like that...” Bit her lips.

Manuel stared at the barman.

“A glass of Chardonnay for the lady.”

She frowned surprised.

“The lady? Wow, how polite you are. Who taught you to speak like that?” Smiled.

Manuel held his tears.

Pacho.

“My man.”

The girl frowned.

“Oh... man. You like boys...sorry.” Shy.

Manuel serious.

“It’s not like that.” Shook his head.

“Ok.” Trying not to laughing. “If you don’t like boys... why don’t go out with me tonight then?” Caressed his arm again.

Manuel stared, serious.

The girl was hot.

He could go.

No.

He couldn’t.

Pacho was in his mind all the time.

A friend’s voice called him from behind.

Manuel looked back.

His friend sicario arrived, caring his gun.

“Brother!” Breathing deeply. “You need to come with us!”

Manuel stood up from the chair in despair.

“What happened?!”

“It’s boss! They got him!”

The hitman got furious.

“What?”

“The Salazar...” Breathing. “They are going to kill him!”

Scared, the girl left, carrying her purse.

Manuel stared.

They took his man!

Manuel checked the gun on the belt, walking furious to the exit door.

He would shoot all the Salazar.

No one touches his man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big hug to Mia! She helped me with the grammar mistakes!   
> See you guys next week!


	8. Friend

“Where they got him?” The hitman asked, nervous, gun in hand.

The other sicarios were around in the yard, the oldest said.

“In a store, downtown.”

Manuel sighed.

Fuck.

Why wasn’t I there to protect him?

The hitman took a deep breath, looked to his men and said.

“Do exactly as I say.”

 

The Godfather couldn’t feel no pain anymore.

He was dizzy.

The taste of blood on his mouth.

Woke up.

He was in a garage.

Knees on the floor, hands tie in the back.

Julio, one of the Salazar men, approached, aiming the gun.

“Is it painful?” Anger in his face.

Pacho didn’t answer.

Stared.

Serious.

Spitting in his face.

Julio stepped back, disgusted by the action.

Cleaning his face.

To punch Pacho right on the mouth.

The Godfather breathed, but didn’t say anything.

Just anger in his eyes.

Asshole.

“You are going to pay for what you did to Claudio.” Breathing, almost crying.

Pacho smiled in the corner of his mouth.

Julio got even more furious.

Some of his men were around, holding their equipment, just waiting to start the torture process.

Pacho breathed.

Serious.

Stared.

A gun shot was heard outside the garage.

Pacho and Julio noticed, the men around were ready to attack.

The leader demanded they leave to check outside.

Gun still pointed at Pacho’s face, Julio was scared observing all sides.

Until the silence.

His men stopped shooting.

No more noise.

The garage door was opened.

Manuel and Pacho’s men arrived, carrying their guns.

The Godfather smiled by the scene.

Julio held Pacho’s hair, pointing the gun to his face.

“Don’t you dare.”

Manuel stared, AK47 in his hand.

Gorgeous.

“Let him go.”

Julio stared, no fear.

“If you let him go, you are free to go.”

The Salazar stared, freed Pacho's hands, walking slowly to the backyard.

Pointing the gun.

Pacho nodded to Manuel, asking them to let Julio escape.

The Salazar went away, disappearing in the back.

Manuel caressed Pacho’s face with both hands.

“Can you walk?”

The leader nodded, smiling.

“You came to save me...” Dizzy voice.

Manuel nodded, eyes in tears, helping him to stand up.

“Hold on to me, we are going to the hospital.” Helped him to stand up.

Pacho nodded.

Just to faint on Manuel’s arms.

 

Waiting in the hall, Manuel was anxious.

Nervous.

Waiting for news.

A young doctor opened the door, nodding he could go inside.

Pacho sat on a bed, no shirt, some stitches to his chest.

The Godfather calmly smiled.

“Hey baby, let’s go home?”

Manuel stared, eyes in tears.

But didn’t approach him.

Pacho sighed by the attitude.

“You are still jealous...” Stared, serious.

Manuel walked to the window.

The night was dark out there.

Full of stars.

“I’m glad you are ok.” The hitman observed the streets and the traffic jam.

Pacho sighed, head down.

Some fast steps approaching the room were heard outside, Elias opened the door in despair.

“Pacho!” Touched his face with both hands. “What did those assholes do to you?” In despair, crying.

The Godfather caressed the younger face, the boy was nervous, eyes completely red by the tears.

“I’m fine, baby.” Smiled.

They kissed, deeply, desperate.

Manuel took a deep breath.

Baby.

Elias touched the stitches.

“I’m going to take care of you when we got home.” Observing the wounds.

Pacho nodded.

“Sure, you will.” Smiling.

Elias offered his shoulder, Pacho held himself. When they were leaving, the Godfather stopped and looked to Manuel who was still staring out the window.

Elias observed the hitman. Alvaro also appeared to help his brother, offering his shoulder. The brothers left the room.

Elias observes Manuel at the window.

Stood behind, dried his face and said.

“Why you being such an asshole?!” Angry voice.

Manuel stared.

“What the fuck? You brat...” Furious.

Elias stared, not afraid.

“I’m gonna say two things. First: Pacho loves you so much. He doesn’t deserve this.”

Manuel took a deep breath.

I’m gonna kill this boy.

“Second: I’m not leaving.” Strong voice.

The young boy left.

Closing the door right behind him.

Manuel stood there.

Jealous.

Furious.

Eyes full of tears.

 

At home, after changing the stitches, Elias helped Pacho to lay on the bed.

Covered by a blanket, the Godfather said.

“Manuel saved me today.” Sad.

Elias smiled, sitting in front of him. Caressed his chest covered by pajamas.

“He still loves you so much.” Nodded, smiling.

Pacho asked, curious.

“What did you say to him this time?” Smiling.

Elias, head held high.

“I said you love him, and he was being an asshole.” Serious. “And I wouldn’t leave you.” Proud. “He needs to learn how to live with me.”

Pacho laughed, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Such a brave boy you are.”

Elias bites his own lips.

“I am. I’ve kicked that Salazar’ balls once!”

Pacho laughed.

“Come here” Inviting him to lay beside him.

Elias laid down, trying not to touch the wounds.

“Don’t worry, sooner or later Manuel will come home.” Winked.

Pacho smiled, curious. Elias seems to not bother at all about Manuel.

“Do you like him...?”

Elias frowned.

“Manuel?”

The young boy stopped, thought and said.

“I do. He is hot.” Smiling and winking.

Both men laughed, sleeping hugging each other.

 

After saving his lover, Manuel went straight back to his new home in Carlo’s mansion.

Sitting on the bed, his only thoughts were to be around his man right now.

He wanted to be beside Pacho, but he couldn’t tolerate Elias.

Fell down on his back on the bed.

Slept.

Tired.

 

It was early in the morning when someone knocked at the hitman’s door.

He opened wearing just his shorts.

Pacho was in front of the door, dressed in his beautiful shirt which hid the stitches on the chest.

Manuel sighed.

His man was gorgeous even when he was hurt.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Smiled.

Manuel stepped back, allowing the Godfather to step inside.

Pacho observed the place in disgust.

“Is this the place you are living now?” Stared at him when Manuel closed the door behind them.

“It’s good for me.” The hitman walked to the window, hands inside the pocket.

“You deserve so much better than this, baby.” Sad.

Manuel shook his head, tears already in them.

“Why do you always come back...I’ve told you...” Shaking his head.

“Ok.” Pacho nodded. “I get it. I won’t get back anymore.” Serious.

Manuel stared, surprised.

“I think it's time for us to finish.” Pachos eyes were sad, but no tears.

Manuel looked to the window again, the tears were washing over his face.

“Since we always gonna see each other, it’s better we try to get along as friends.”

Manuel stared in anger.

“Is it so easy for you to get rid of me now?”

Pacho shook his head.

“No. “Sighed and stared. “I never abandoned you. You did.”

Manuel took a deep breath.

“I can’t believe you ar...”

“Please, don’t make things worse than already they are, Manuel.”

The hitman felt the pain.

Manuel.

Pacho hadn't called him this in years.

The hitman stared, sad, but didn’t say anything.

The Godfather smiled sad.

“See you at the soccer game tomorrow.”

The Cali leader opened the door and left.

Manuel stood there in front of the window.

Crying.

 

Elias was inside the car when Pacho left Carlos’s mansion. In the bench of the limousine, the young boy asked.

“You are ok?” Touching his hand.

Pacho nodded.

“I am.”

“Did you talk to him?” Worried.

“I did.” Serious.

“And?”

Pacho just shook his head.

“Let’s go home.” Hugged his young lovers shoulder.

Elias laid his head on Pacho’s chest.

Hugging him closer.

The limousine left, disappearing on the empty road.

 

Back at the bar, Manuel sat at the bar counter.

Drinking many shots of tequila.

The brunet girl appeared once more, tight black dress, long hair.

Attractive red lips.

“You're back...” She smiled, sitting next to him.

Manuel just stared at the empty glass.

“I am.”

The girl smiled.

“My name is Silvia.”

The hitman stared.

“Manuel.”

“Well... Manuel. Do you like to come over to my house?” Caressed his arm, trying to be gentle.

The sicario stared, serious.

“I will make you forget whoever made you sad.” The young woman winked.

Manuel stood up from the chair, left some pesos on the counter, extending his hand to the girl.

“I can’t refuse a lady’s invitation.”

Sad, the hitman took her hand.

The girl smiled, being led through the crowd in the bar.

Disappearing in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter a little early today! Happy Christmas!


	9. Girlfriend

Laid down in a fancy hotel, Manuel and Silvia were naked. The hitman was resting on the pillow, arms under his head. Silvia was drinking champange.

Breast naked, the pretty woman said.

“You are distant...” Drank from it, sitting fully naked on the bed.

Manuel, naked as well, just wearing a gold chain on his neck, showing his well fit chest apologize.

“Sorry.” Sad smiled, looking to her face. “Is the champangne good?”

Silvia smiled.

“I have never drunk such an expensive beverage as this.” Drank from the glass. “Are you rich?”

“Why?” Curious, smiling.

Silvia smiled back.

“Because the hotel...” She observed the fancy place. “The food and the beverage... Rich stuff.” Emptied the glass.

Manuel smiled in the corner of his mouth.

“I used to be...” Sad. Touching the gold chain on his chest.

Silvia observed the careful way Manuel touched the chain.

“Who gave you this? A girl or a boy?” Curious.

Serious, Manuel sat on the bed.

He didn’t want to talk about it.

“It doesn’t matter.” Stood up fastly, wearing his clothes.

Silvia observed the scene.

The woman stood up as well, wearing his panties and bra.

“Ok, I’m leaving. You look sad, and probably doesn’t want to see me anymore.”

Manuel stared the woman.

“We can still go out...”

Silvia smiled, got closer and kissed him in the lips fastly.

“Do you really want to?” Dubious.

Manuel nodded, caressing her face.

“Let’s go out! We can have some coffee in the afternoon and after, you can watch my soccer match!”

Silvia smiled, caressing his chest.

“Am I going to see you an action?” She winked, bitting his lips.

“Yeah... girl...” Winked and kissed her back.

Silvia smiled.

“Your friends are going to be there? I am not your girlfriend for you introduce me like that...” She shrugged her shoulders.

Manuel nodded.

“Don’t worry. It’s much better if they think we are together.” He hugged her.

Silvia frowned.

“Yeah?”

Manuel smiled, got his jacket, opened the door and said.

“Sure.”

 

 

They spent the afternoon walking around the city, finally, the mall downtown. Manuel held the girl’s hand, as if they were in an old relantionship. Silvia frowned by his attitude, but didn’t care. When they were passing by people Manuel knew it, she noticed they looked to her in admiration.

In the mall, in a very nice cafeteria, Silvia and Manuel sat to have some coffe. The girl didn’t stop talking about things he wasn’t paying attention.

She was a nice girl and beautiful, he could have a decent life with her.

But he didn’t want to have a decent life.

He wanted Pacho.

“What are you thinking?” The brunet asked, noticing he was not paying attention.

Manuel was caught and said.

“Sorry!” He looked to the watch. “I think is time we go to the game!” Smiling.

Silvia smiled back.

“Let’s see you an action!” She winked.

 

 

All the soccer matches Pacho organized were divided in teams among his sicarios. They all used to play on Saturday in a neighrborhood in Cali. It would be the first game Elias would play with them. Carlos was there just to watch, since his leg wasn’t working so well in the last few years.

“I am too old for it.” The effeminate man said, walking next to Elias and Pacho dressed as soccer players.

Elias smiled to his lover, both stopped in front of the players waiting for the game to start.

Suddenly, a car stopped in front of the game.

Pacho frowned.

He knew that car.

It was Manuel’s.

The hitman got off the car first, to open the door for a beautiful brunet woman appear. She smiled to him, they gave hands and walk straight ahead to Pacho.

Carlos held a laugh to the scene, Elias frowned surprised to his lover, who was serious.

Manuel, head held high, introduced his girl.

“Good afternoon. This is Silvia, my girlfriend.”

Even the brunet woman got surprised by the “girlfriend” term.

Girlfriend?

Elias opened his mouth in shock. Carlos left to talk with other man, and for people not seeing him laughing.

Pacho smiled in the corner of his mouth.

“Good afternoon.” Looked to Manuel. “Have you brought your lady to watch our game?”

Manuel nodded.

“Sure.” He pulled her for a kiss.”

Silvia smiled embarassed. Manuel held her shoulders.

“Let’s go.”

They walked to a bench, Silvia sat alone on it while Manuel was joing the team. Pacho observed the girl sat there.

Elias approached.

“He is using her.” Arms crossed, observing as well.

Pacho smiled, shook his head laughing, looked to his young boy and said.

“I know.” Smiled. “Let’s play.”

Both men ran to the game and started to play. Manuel was trying to attack Elias all the time, most of the times trying to drop him in the floor. The young boy didn’t react at all, until Pacho stopped the game, got the ball in his hands and said.

“You won’t touch him anymore.” Stooped defending the boy in front of him.

Manuel stared in anger. Silvia sat on the bench, observed the scene. Manuel was almost obsessed with the boy, trying to do something against him.

The hitman left the game, and Pacho followed him right behind.

“I’ve told you, not to...”

Manuel stared, furious.

“Yeah, I know! No one touches your brat!”

“Stop acting like a child Manuel!” In anger.

Silvia approached and asked.

“Is everyhting ok, Manuel?”

The Godfather fixed his own hair.

“It’s everything ok Ms. Silvia. Manuel takes soccer games too serious.” He faked a smile.

Manuel stared furious, but didn’t say anything.

“You guys looked like you were arguing.” The girl was concerned.

The Godfather smiled.

“I just asked Manuel to calm down. It’s just a game.”

Silvia stared not buying it.

She wasn’t understanding anything.

Pacho smiled and said.

“Before I forget... I will throw a party tomorrow night... Manuel and you are invited.”

The brunet woman smiled.

“Thank you.” Excited.

“Do you enjoy parties?” The leader was curious.

“I really do!” Very happy, arms crossed.

“So, I hope you and Manuel be there.” Pacho nodded and left.

Silvia smiled to Manuel who was furious.

“Are we going... "boyfriend"?” She winked.

Manuel observed Pacho going to Elias, holding his hands, kissing them and caressing the young boy face.

The game started again.

The hitman observed, serious and said.

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! I am back, I was in a long vacation! I apologize for my language mistakes, I have been sending my chapters to my friend Mia to correct them, but she didn't answer me back so far. She is probably on vacation or busy, I don't know. So, since you guys are probably waiting for it, I decided to post it the same way! Have a nice reading! Mia my dear friend, I hope I see you soon!


	10. Rose

While the party was being arranged by his employees, Pacho and Elias were dressing themselves elegantly. The young boy hugged him closer. The leader smiled, responding back. Both wearing their suits and ties stopped in front of each other.

“Do you think Manuel is coming?” The former waiter frowned.

The leader smiled in the corner of his mouth.

“I know he will.” Walked to the door and opened for his young lover get out the bedroom.

“Do you think he’s gonna bring his new “girlfriend”?” Mocked.

Everybody knew Manuel was just trying to make Pacho jealous.

The Cali leader smiled.

“He definitely will.” Chuckled, cheeky smile.

 

The party was already going on when Manuel and Silvia arrived very well-dressed. The sicario had bought some fancy clothes to his new girl, who was delighted to be dressed as an elegant lady.

He opened the car to get her down.

Silvia was wearing a beautiful long black dress, shinning as her black eyes. Pacho sicario’s were having difficulty to not admire her body.

“I don’t know how to behave at a party like that...” She smiled embarrassed.

Manuel held her hand.

“A lot people here like to pretend they are fancy, but that’s not the reality.” Almost laughing. “They were born in poor villages, as all of us.” The boyfriend nodded, firm and elegant. “Don’t worry, I will protect you.” Winked.

Silvia smiled in return.

“Thank you.”

Pacho was upstairs when he saw his old lover around.

Instantly, the Godfather got down the stairs and approached them.

“Good evening!” Cheeky gaze.

Manuel stared, eyes in anger.

Silvia smiled back.

“Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Herrera!” Excited.

“Thank you for coming, Ms. Silvia.” Smiled, gesturing for them to come in the mansion.

The brunette nodded, admiring his politeness.

Manuel and Silvia walked in the place. One of the waiters came to serve champagne. Manuel refused it, but Silvia didn’t. She drank and smiled to her boyfriend.

“This place is so beautiful!” Admiring around. “Pacho is truly rich!”

“Yeah... he is...” Observing his man around Elias. They both were drinking champagne around the guests. Elias seems to be happy and excited.

“How long have you known him?” The brunette asked.

Manuel smiled embarrassed.

“For a while...” Hands in the pocket.

“Are you guys really good friends?” She emptied her glass.

“We used to be...” Lied. Head down.

Silvia stopped and observed Manuel. She was starting to notice the sicario changed the way he acts and talks when they talk about the Godfather.

“Let’s go to our table?” The sicario held her hand once more.

Silvia just followed.

Serious.

 

After the dinner finished, Pacho asked his guests to hold a glass of champagne and toast. All the people inside stood up, waiting for the speech upstairs.  
Pacho was holding a glass of champagne.

“Thank you for coming!” Smiled. “As everybody knows, I love to throw parties....” Winked, some people here would understand. “But today, I would like to introduce someone very special.”

All the guests were staring, holding their glasses.

The Godfather gesture to someone behind his back to approach.

Elias got closer, shy and smiling.

“This is Elias.” Hugged him closer. “He saved my life.”

Elias smiled in response.

“I really care about him, and I hope he never leaves me.” In love gaze.

Elias looked back and whispered.

“Never.”

Manuel stared. He couldn’t hear what Elias had said because of the distance, but it was easy to read the lips.

The word “never” could be very well understood.

Son of bitch!

Carlos, holding a glass of champagne screamed among the audience.

“Are you changing diapers now?” Mocking.

Everybody in the audience burst out laughing.

Elias rolled his eyes while Pacho said.

“Almost that!” Kissed him on the cheek.

The guests started to clap, while Manuel stared an anger.

Clapping, Silvia observed Manuel by the corner of her eyes.

 

In the yard in front of the pool, Pacho and Elias toasted and drank.

Approaching them, hands inside the pocket, Manuel said.

“You are doing so well without me.”

Pacho stared furious. Elias head down just walked away.

“I’m gonna get more champagne.”

Pacho approached slowly when the boy left.

“You could be here with us, doing so well too.” Finished his glass.

Manuel shook his head.

“Don’t start...”

“I won’t start anything. We are done, remember?” Serious gaze.

Manuel teared.

Silvia holding a glass, appeared right behind.

“Is everything ok?” Concerned look, touching his boyfriend shoulder.

Manuel said nothing, Pacho approached her.

“Everything is perfect Ms. Silvia!” Smiled and apologize. “I have to go, my guests need me.”

The Godfather left, leaving them behind.

Silvia stared, worried.

“Manuel, you are acting so weird...I....” Nervous.

“Sorry.” Head down, got closer, held her chin and kissed her lips.

” I had some problems, don’t worry.”

“Yes?” Dubious.

“Sure.”

The sicario hugged her, heading them to the dance floor. Silvia was waiting Manuel invited her to dance, but instead of it, he stood there just observing the party’s host.  
She was getting everything now.

Pacho approached and smiled, giving his hand to Silvia.

“Would you mind If your lady dance with me?”

Manuel stared in fury.

Damn bastard!

He’s not jealous at all!

“It’s up to her.” Shrugged the shoulders.

Silvia smiled, giving her hand to him.

They went to the dance floor, dancing elegantly.

Silvia was enchanted by how gentleman Pacho was. He conducted her with elegance around the dance floor.

Silvia decided to take advance of the situation to solve some doubts.

“Are you and Manuel best friends?” Frowned.

Pacho stared in his cheeky gaze.

“No, we were lovers.”

Shocked by the honest response, the brunnete smiled embarrassed.

“I was suspicious about it...” Head down. “Why did you guys break up?” She stared back.

“He broke up with me.” Shook his head. “Manuel is too jealous.”  
Silvia smiled.

“I get it.” She nodded. “But you are so handsome... How he could leave you?”

“Long story.” Winked.

She smiled back.

It wasn’t necessary to talk about it.

“Are you enjoying the party?” Polite, the gentleman asked.

“Very much!” Happy.

“Good!” Smiled. “I like my guests feel very welcome here!”

Silvia smiled and said.

“You are a real gentleman.” Smiling.

The music stopped, Pacho gave Silvia hands once more.

Manuel was on the window, hands in the pocket. When he noticed, Silvia was in the middle of Elias and Pacho, laughing and drinking.

The sicario approached furious.

“It’s time to leave, Silvia.”

The brunette opened a sad smile, but nodded in response.

Pacho followed them to the car. Manuel got in first. Silvia was almost inside when Pacho called her.

“Ms. Silvia.”

The young woman looked back.

The Godfather was holding a red rose.

“This is for you.”

Silvia smiled. No man had treated her as Pacho did.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Herrera!” Happy smile.

“A flower for such a beautiful woman.” Winked and left.

Mouth opened, Silvia got in the car, closed the door and said.

“How sweet, how kind...Of course, he’s a gentleman!” Admired the flower.

Manuel stared.

Pacho son of bitch!

The sicario turned on his car.

Just shaking his head.

Furious.

 

The hotel was in a complete silence when Manuel rested his car keys on the desk. Silvia walked to the window, admiring the landscape out there. The sicario undressed his tie.  
Exhausted and sad, he sat on the bed.

Silvia looked back from the window. Manuel was head down, scratching his face.

“We should sleep now...” He stood up, starting to prepare the bed.

Silvia sighed, looking at him.

“No.”

Manuel frowned, staring her.

“Sorry?”

Silvia smiled.

“No. I’m going home.”

The sicario got closer.

“Why?”

Silvia smiled sad.

“Because I don’t wanna be with someone who doesn’t want me.”

Manuel reached out her arms in despair.

“Silvia... What’s wrong?”

The brunette caressed his face with her both hands.

“You are handsome and incredible, but you still love Pacho.”

Manuel stared in anger.

“What did he say to you?”

“Nothing but the truth I already knew.” Shook her head.

Manuel held her chin.

“Silvia...I...”

“Please.” Calm voice. “Don’t hurt yourself, Manuel.”

The sicario frowned and the girl continued.

“Pacho is handsome, rich... and he loves you.” Shook her head, preaching him. “Don’t be stupid.”

Manuel stared in despair.

The brunette caressed his chin, looked him in the eyes and kissed on the lips.

When they stopped Silvia said.

“Good-bye.”

Manuel tried to reach her one more time, but she walked away. Got her purse, opened the door and left.

The sicario stood up alone in the bedroom.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Sunday!


	11. Soccer Match

There was darkness in front of his eyes.

Pain.

Despair.

“Haven’t you drunk so much?”

Manuel shook his head, tears falling down.

In the Bar’s counter, the sicario was drinking a lot of shots without thinking the consequences.

The bartender approached, cleaning with a dish cloth.

“Please... are you suffering like that because of woman?”

No, he wasn’t like that because of Silvia.

She was just a distraction to get the attention he really wanted.

The man he wanted back.

He couldn’t get the attention.

He lost the game.

The man understood his game and played in a much better way he expected.

Manuel sighed, stood up from the chair, threw some pesos on the counter, wore his jacket and left.

The rain was falling slowly, the sky was dark and the clouds were announcing the thunderstorm about to come.

Hands inside the pocket, head down, Manuel walked to his hotel room.

Tears were mixed between the rain.

Completely wet, the sicario arrived home.

Sat on the bed.

Crying in despair.

He loved Pacho so much.

What this was happening to him?

Maybe he deserved for all the crimes he committed.

Shook his head.

What is he gonna do it?

He loves him so much for just leave Colombia.

Laid down his back on the mattress.

Closed his eyes.

Why this is happening?

 

In the office, the darkness of the thunderstorm could be seen.

Drinking vodka, legs crossed, wearing his colorful shirt, Pacho stared Elias.

“I am gonna talk to him, for the last time.” Drank from it.

Elias was sat on the couch, drinking as well.

“If you think is worth to try it....” Smiled.

The Godfather stared the landscape through the window. His office was lightened by the thunders.

“Manuel is very important. I won’t give up on him, never.” Shook his head, emptying the glass.

Elias smiled, rested the glass on the table, approached his man and sat on his lap.

“You were so gentle and nice...” Hugged his lover’s neck.

Pacho smiled, cheeky.

“Do you like that?” Bitting his own lips.

“I like everything you do...” Caressed his hair.

They kissed.

Tenderly.

Deeply.

 

Still sleepy, Manuel heard a knock on his door.

Woke up fastly, standing up and sitting on the bed.

Opened the door slowly.

Pacho was standing in front of him, wearing a soccer player uniform.

Manuel stared.

“Let’s play soccer?” Smiling.

The sicario frowned in disgust.

“Don’t you think, I...”

“I am just inviting you for a soccer match...I’m not here for what you think.” Serious.

The older lover stared.

Thought.

Ok.

Manuel gave up space for him to get in, closing the door right after.

“Why you didn’t invite your men?” Irritated.

“Because I don’t want play in a big team, just two people today.” Serious.

Manuel stared suspicious.

“Really? Why me?”

“You are the best one to play. Don’t tell my men, ok?” Laughing.

Manuel stared again.

He wasn’t buying it.

Cheeky smiled, the Godfather asked.

“Despite all the problems, we are still friends, aren’t we?”

The sicario stared, shook his head and chuckle.

“Yeah...”

 

A huge gym in Cali was built some years ago when Pacho got rich. It was a big place in the city, and the Godfather used to organize his soccer matches when the weather wasn’t so good to play outside.

Manuel walked inside the place.

It was a little dark.

Pacho turned on the lights.

Holding the ball, the sicario observed around.

They were alone.

“Are we really gonna play?” Dubious.

Pacho smiled, cheeky.

“Sure.” Walking around the place to prepare it.

Manuel stared.

Pacho was checking on him.

Nasty gaze.

“I’m gonna change my clothes.” Serious, the sicario walked to the locker area.

Already inside of it, Manuel started to take of his t-shirt and pants, just wearing his underwear.

He heard a voice right behind.

“I really love your body...”

The sicario stared.

Pacho was standing against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

Manuel let his clothes on the wood bench.

“It used to be all yours...” The sicario answered back, opening the locker.

Cheeky smiled.

“Was it? Couldn’t it be anymore?”

Manuel took a deep breath.

Pacho had a strong sexy voice.

It was difficult to resist it.

“No.” Breathing.

“Don’t you miss me? I mean, sucking you... all of you... your dick?” Provocative.

Manuel freeze.

That damn man knew what he was doing.

“Shut up, Pacho!” Irritated.

The Godfather smiled satisfied.

“Why? Are you afraid of me?” Closer.

Manuel laughed.

“Me? Please...” Closed the locker.

“Answer then...”

Manuel deviated.

“I don’t have to answer anything.”

Pacho put out the cigarette on the floor, hands in the pocket.

“You have no idea how important you are for me, baby.” Low voice.

Manuel took a deep breath.

That damn word.

Baby.

“You miss me and don’t want to admit.” Bitting the lips.

Manuel didn’t answer back.

“I love you.” The Cali leader said.

Manuel closed the eyes, tearing.

“And I love Elias too, both of you.”

He didn’t want to hear the boy’s name.”  
“Stop!” Screamed.

“No, I won’t stop until you get back home.” Firm.

Manuel decided to walk away, going to the shower.

Pacho followed right behind.

“Where is Silvia?”

“It’s not your concern!” Stared.

Pacho smiled, cheeky.

“Did she dump you, didn’t she?”

Manuel got furious, using one hand to punch the man in front of him.

Pacho easily grabbed it.

“You did this to me! You turned me into a fag, abandoned me and even destroy the new relationship I was trying to build!”

Pacho pushed him.

“Please, Manuel! I never turned you what you already are!”

Manuel stared, crying.

Desperate.

“Silvia knew you are my man and always will be! That’s why she left you!” Serious.

“I hate you!” Tears falling down.

“No, you don’t.” Got closer.

The sicario kicked the wall.

“Does she treat you, the way I do?” Approaching.

Manuel shook his head.

Damn voice.

He knows how to control him.

Confessed.

There was nothing do to about it.

It was the truth.

“No, she doesn’t.” Breathing.

“Does she do what I do?” Closer.

“No.” Sighed.

Getting closer, Pacho held Manuel’s hands.

The sicario looked him in the eyes.

That gaze.

That damn gaze.

Opened shirt.

Crocodile’s necklace on the hairy chest.

Messy hair.

Cheeky smile.

Sexy beard.

“Kiss me. Just one kiss.” Pacho begged, softly.

Manuel let to be kissed.

The only satisfying kiss.

Wet tongue.

Dancing through circles.

Lips being bitten.

Forehead against forehead.

“Nobody cares about you, as I do.” The Godfather hugged him closer.

Manuel took a deep breath.

He was surrendered.

Gently, the Godfather started to undress his older lover.

Touching his body.

Both erections finding each other, feeling their hardness.

Kisses being exchanged.

“I love your body... “ Touching it. “This chest is something...” The leader admired it.

It was good to feel that nose Manuel love so much, dancing around his body.

The kisses Pacho spread in his belly, finding his penis and covering it with his whole mouth.

Sucking gladly.

Wet hot mouth.

Hot saliva.

Just Pacho could make him feel loved.

Important.

Happy.

Both on the floor, laid down on their clothes.

Bodies being touched.

Warm hairy Pacho’s body could touch Manuel’s shaved.

The sicario could feel the love again.

Pacho whispered to his ear.

“You are mine.”

Manuel nodded in despair.

He was dominated again and couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Be on four.”

Manuel obeyed, fastly. The Cali leader spitted on his mouth, preparing his entrance, masturbating his penis.

“You have no idea how much I needed to do this.” The leader breathed.

And he did it.

Penetrated him intensely.

The love they shared could be heard outside, but they didn’t care.

Hair being pulled.

Manuel loved the sensation to have Pacho back.

In him.

Moving fastly.

In and out.

Dominating him.

He was his man again.

Manuel came, moaning loudly.

Pacho did right after.

Both on the floor, Manuel laid his head on Pacho’s chest.  
“Asshole...”

The Godfather laughed, holding his chin and kissing it.

“Back home.”

Manuel stared, smiling.

“Gosh... do you get whatever you want, don’t you?”

“Always...” Laughing.

Nose touching nose.

Sweat.

“So...let’s go to our warm bed?” Looked around. “Not this cold and dirty locker area.”

Manuel sighed.

How he could resist?

He belongs to him.

Again.

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I coudln't post yesterday! I'm gonna update weekly until the end. See ya!


	12. Back Home

Elias was already in front of the mansion’s yard waiting for them to arrive. When the limousine parked, Pacho got off smiling, he opened the car’s door and winked to his younger lover. The boy smiled in response.

It was a sign Manuel was probably back home.

The sicario got off as well, stopped in front of him, and stared the boy in anger. Elias smiled to him saying hello. Manuel didn’t greet, just ignored and walked in front of him to get inside the house.

Elias looked at Pacho who hugged and kissed him.

“Don’t get sad if he...”

“It’s ok, Pacho.” Nodding. “We need to give him time. That’s all.”

The Godfather smiled to his younger lover, Elias was very mature to his age.

“Let’s get inside?” The boy invited. “I asked for the cooker preparing Manuel’s favorite food.” Smiling.

“I am going to talk to him, I promise.” The Cali leader winked.

The former waiter held his hand.

“I know, I trust you.” Smiled.

 

Already in their bedroom, Manuel finished the bath. Pacho opened the door when the man was wearing his robe.

“Elias prepared a dinner for us. Let’s join him?” Smiling, undressing his colorful shirt.

Manuel shook his head.

“No. Let’s have dinner here.” Serious, finishing tying his lace.

Pacho stared.

“He prepared everything, Manuel.”

The older lover walked to the armchair.

“That’s his problem. I want to have dinner here, you and me.”

Pacho sighed.

“Please, Manuel...”

The sicario sat in the armchair, and crossed his strong legs.

“We haven’t talk about some things.”

Pacho frowned in response.

“I have my conditions.” The sicario stared.

“Tell me them.” Pacho walked to the window, hands in the pants pocket.

The older lover stared to the man in front of the window.

“First, he won’t sleep with you in our bed. Second, he won’t share the dinner, breakfast or anything with us. It’s you and me or you and him.”

Pacho stared a little furious.

“I hope you understand and accept my conditions.” The sicario stood up, opened a bottle of wine in a table, fill a glass and drank.

The Godfather shook his head and stared the landscape out there.

“Jesus Christ.”

“Don’t worry, your baby boy is more comprehensible than me I supposed.” The sicario stared, glass in one hand.

Pacho sighed.

He wasn’t in the mood for arguing again.

He would solve everything in a near future.

“Ok, baby. I will talk to him.”

Manuel frowned.

Wow.

So easy.

Pacho got closer.

“If this make you stay here with me...Ok.” Hugged him closer.

Manuel nodded, returning the hug.

Serious gaze.

Pacho sighed.

“I am going to ask for the maid bring our dinner here. Ok?”

The sicario nodded and walked to the bathroom once more. The Godfather left the bedroom, walking to the dinner table. Elias smiled when he saw the lover.  
“Everything is ready.” Finishing arranging the cutlery.

Pacho sighed.

“Sorry, baby. Manuel doesn’t want to have dinner here.” Hugged and caressed his face.

Elias stared.

“Does he want to have it in the bedroom?”

Pacho just nodded.

“Ok, I will ask for the girls serve us there.” Stopped the hug to walk to the kitchen.

Pacho sighed once more and pulled him closer.

“No. It’s not that.” Stared in his eyes. “Manuel doesn’t want you to join us.”

Elias stared, smiled and sighed.

“Ok... I get it.” Shrugged the shoulders. “I am gonna eat here and you guys can have dinner alone.”

Pacho hugged him even more.

“Sorry to put you through this. I...” Held his chin.

“That’s ok.” Serious. “We have to be very comprehensible right now.” Smiling.

Pacho smiled and caressed his face.

What a boy he had.

There is no way he would send Elias away.

 

In the dinner table in the bedroom, Pacho and Manuel were drinking wine.

The sicario smiled and Pacho said.

“You have no idea how you were missed.”

“I suffered so much.” Head down.

The Godfather held his hand.

“You have no idea how I suffered too.”

Both stared to each other, Manuel smiled.

“Let’s forget. We are home now.”

Pacho smiled as well.

Sighed.

He hopes everything would be ok now.

 

Elias was already on bed when Pacho sat beside him. The boy smiled and said.

“Was the food good?”

Pacho smiled, sad.

“Sorry for not being here with you...”

“That’s ok.” Sat on the bed. “Manuel will change his mind. I promise.”

The Godfather smiled.

“Will he?”

“Sure.” The boy winked. “I will make him to.”

Pacho caressed his face.

“You are such a good boy.”

Elias laughed.

“Stop treat me like a child! I’m not a boy!”

Pacho laughed, pulled him to a kiss and teased.

“Yes, you are...”

 

The sun was shinning next morning and the lights were invading the mansion.

Pacho went out for a meeting with the Rodriguez Brothers, while Manuel decided to work out at the gym Pacho built for him.

It was very hot outside.

No shirt, the sicario started with his push ups exercises. Elias approached some time later, carrying a tray with some food.

Smiling, the boy looked at him.

“I brought you some food.” Resting in a table. “Don’t worry, it’s diet. I know you don’t eat unhealthy food.”

Manuel stared, serious.

“I don’t need anything. I know how to prepare my own food.”

The boy ignored the bad behavior, smiling, he sat in a bench in front of him.

“I know you do. I was just trying to be nice.” Still smiling.

Manuel ignored, and kept his routine exercises.

The boy observed.

Manuel was really handsome, it was good to admire that body with strong muscles.

The sicario noticed the boy was checking on him.

“What are you doing?” Stopped, completely sweat.

“I am admiring the view.” Winked.

Manuel stared in anger.

“Don’t you have nothing better to do? Go to school?” Dried his face in a towel.

The boy shook his head.

“ I don’t have class today, and I like to admire beautiful views. Yours is quite interesting.” Winked.

Manuel was getting more and more irritated.

Nasty boy.

What the fuck?

“I know what you are doing. I want you to stop and leave, boy.”

Elias smiled, cheeky.

Manuel’s words weren’t affecting him.

“Oh come on... It’s so good to look at you. Don’t ask me to leave, Manuel.” He begged like a spoiled child.

The sicario stared, holding himself to not laugh.

The boy was really cheeky.

“Go out!” Serious.

Elias laughed.

“No. I won’t leave.” Crossed his arms, laughing. “I can’t stop looking to a man so perfect as you.”

Manuel dressed his shirt, furious, opened the door and left in anger.

Elias stood there.

Laughing.

He would win Manuel over.

It doesn’t matter how.


	13. Not Everything Would Be Fine.

They were all around the table.

Gilberto’s mansion was quiet.

No noise.

The cigarette smoke was consuming the place.

Chepe was head held high.

Staring.

Arms crossed.

Miguel in his painful face.

Pacho was smoking.

Staring.

Drinking.

As always, Gilberto offered the best smile to the three of them.

“Don’t worry, gentlemen. It’s the best decision we have made so far.” He opened his arms, waiting for some hug.

The three of them stared at each other.

They didn’t agree.

Miguel decided to be the first one to say something.

“I don’t agree with this deal, Gilberto. You know that!” Stood up from the chair, hands inside the pocket.

Chepe took a deep breath, and served himself another drink of beer.

“We have discussed this for a long time, Miguel.” Chepe stared when rested his arms on the table. “It’s over. Your brother have made his decision."

Miguel didn’t say anything, head down.

Pacho was just smoking.

Sad.

Head down as well.

Gilberto stood up and approached his brother.

“When this is over, you will see I was right, and however the decision doesn't look so good right now, I’m sure it will be. Trust me!” Patted his back.

Still hands inside the pocket, Miguel didn’t answer back.

Just nodded and left the room.

Chepe finished his drinking, placed the chair under the table and left, following the indignant partner.

Still smiling, Gilberto looked at Pacho who blow the smoke from his mouth.

“Are you with me, Pacho?” Held himself on the chair in front of him.

The youngest Godfather smiled, trying to pretend.

“Gilberto... I...” Shook his head.

“Our fortune will be ours! That’s the deal!” The oldest leader pulled out a chair from under the table and sat again, staring the partner in the eyes. “It’s just a time in jail! We are not going to be treated like marginals! Don’t worry about it!” Shook his head, patted his back and laughed.

Pacho stared.

Sad.

Concerned.

Gilberto was there.

Smiling.

He couldn’t let his leader waiting for an answer.

“Ok, Gilberto.” Nodded, serious. “You know what is the best for us.”

The oldest leader smiled once more and hugged him.

Pacho just nodded, put out the cigarette inside the ashtray, stood up and left the room illuminated by the sun light.

Gilberto observed his sad friend walking out his dinning room.

“Pacho.” Smiling, he called him again.

The Godfather stopped and stared him.

“I promise, we are going to get out of it.”

The gentleman smiled.

Sad.

Nodded and left the room.

Gilberto chuckled, shook his head and drank the cold beer.

Smiling to himself.

Everything was under control.

He couldn’t be happier than now.

 

 

 

 

Feeling the hot water on his head and body was marvelous.

To spread the fancy soup in his own body.

Inside the huge bathroom.

One of the places he could feel comfortable.

Shook his head and washed his good shape body.

Until a young voice interrupted his leisure.

“Gosh, you are really hot!”

Manuel looked behind his back as fast as he can.

Elias was there, back against the wall, arms crossed and smiling.

He couldn’t believe the boy was brave enough to dare observing him.

“What are you doing?!” He hid himself with both hands.

The former waiter laughed and got closer the box glass.

“I am observing your well-tonned body!” Bit his own lips.

The sicario shook his head under the water.

“Get out, brat!”

Elias just smiled and shook his head.

“No, I am going to stay. I need to see you.” Sat on an armchair inside the bathroom and crossed his legs.

Manuel closed the water, and still hiding himself, walked to the bathtub prepared by the maids.

This way, he couldn’t see him as he wants to.

Elias shook his head, stood up, and sat on the floor, back against the bathtub. Already covered by the soap bubble, Manuel stared.

“Aren’t you leaving?” Furious.

Elias didn’t look him in the yes, but smiled.

“No, let’s talk.” Shook his head.

“You don’t have to study?! A boy like you should be at school!” Trying to irritate him.

Elias smiled.

“No, I don’t.” Winked to him.

Manuel took a deep breath.

“So, go to your room and study. You can’t fail in any subject, Pacho is paying a high price for your college!” Rested his head on the bathtub.

“I won’t fail, I really like my major!” Nodded.

Manuel took a deep breath.

The boy wasn’t leaving, so it was better just ignore.

He rested his head on the bathtub once more and tried to enjoy the silence.

Closing his eyes.

Elias looked behind his back.

“It’s funny...” Hugged his knees.

Manuel, closed eyes, just ignored.

“We love the same man.” Smile in the sweetest way he could.

Manuel opened the eyes and stared in anger.

“I love him, you just came here to steal him from me.”

“Ok... ok...” The waiter rolled his eyes. “Enough with this speech.”

Manuel stared once more, the boy continuous.

“We both love him, Manuel. We should get along.” Rested his chin on the bathtub.

The sicario shook his head.

“I already have to accept sharing my man with you. We are not friends, don’t ask me that!”

Elias smiled and rested his arms on the bathtub.

“Please, let’s try to get along! Do you want me to wash your back?” Played with the water and winked.

Manuel stared the young face.

What’s wrong with this boy?

He was so young, but at the same time so mature to understand the situation they have.

He didn’t know what to say.

The hitman couldn’t understand the young face.

The juvenile boy staring him.

Beautiful smile.

They both were there.

Just staring to each other.

The bathroom door was open.

They both look to Pacho wearing his silk shirt.

The Godfather took of his jacket, and stared them in a cheeky smile.

“What are you guys doing?” Closed the door.

Elias stood up and hugged him.

“I was offering my help to Manuel, but he didn’t want it.” He pouted.

Pacho smiled, he knew what the boy was planning to.

“Really?” Stared Manuel on the bathtub.

The sicario ignored, but in the corner of his eyes watched them kissed.

“How was your day, baby?” Caressed his young hair.

“It was good! I was admiring Manuel doing a lot of activities!” Winked and played with the hairy chest Pacho had.

The Godfather hold himself to not laugh.

“Ok, baby. Why don’t you ask for the maid prepare the dinner?” Opened the bathroom door.

Elias nodded and left, closing the door.

The Godfather waited for the boy leaving and stared his man.

“Is there any space for me?” Got closer and sat on the bathtub.

Manuel smiled and got closer to kiss him.

“Of course, baby. “

Pacho kissed him back.

The hitman stop the kiss.

There was something different.

“Is everything ok, baby?” Caressed his beard.

The gentleman took a deep breath.

“You know... this deal... is very difficult for me.” Stood up.

Worried, Manuel stared.

“It doesn't matter what happens. I will be at your side.” Stood up as well and caressed his beard, leaving a bubble trail on it.

Pacho just nodded.

“Let’s have dinner?” Trying to forget it.

Manuel nodded, smiling.

Pacho offered him a towel.

The sicario dried himself and wore some sports clothes. When they were leaving the bathroom, Pacho stopped and stared Manuel closing the door.

“Baby...” Head down.

Manuel stared.

Waiting.

“Please, let’s keep the surrender deal between us.” Serious and concerned. “Elias doesn’t need to know about it.”

Manuel stared in anger.

“Of course he knows! All the situation in Mexico...”

“No, he doesn’t. “ Serious. “He knows about Amado’s offer, not about our deal.

Manuel shook his head in disgust.

“The way he is, I bet that boy was listening all the conversation you guys had!” Hit the door.

Pacho took a deep breath and approached.

“Please, he doesn’t need to know we are going to jail. “Spoke quietly, concerned about the boy listening.

Manuel took a deep breath.

“Don’t worry, your baby boy won’t know about it.” Laughed ironically.

Pacho got closer and kissed him on the mouth.

“Let’s have dinner?”

Manuel nodded and left first.

Irritated.

Walking in front of him.

Pacho stood right behind.

Observing his man walk on the hall.

He had a bad feeling.

Not everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting all this time. As I had said on Tumblr, I can't work in two plots at the same time. Now, I will dedicate my time to finish this Fanfic until the end. If some of you would like to correct my grammar mistakes, I would be glad. Send me a message and I will answer!  
> Thank you for waiting!


	14. Classmate

Walking in front of his man, Manuel stopped when he asked for.

“Manuel.”

The sicario took a deep breath.

The Gentleman of Cali walked in front of him.

“Baby, let’s have dinner together.” Held his shoulders.

Manuel stared in anger.

“I’ve told you...”

“I know.” Caressed the hitman’s shoulder.  "Please. Let’s change this behavior.”

“Pacho, I...”

“I am already suffering so much for the whole situation I am going through.” Sad and angered.

Manuel stared the man face.

He took a deep breath and nodded. The Godfather held his chin and kissed him on the lips.

“Thank you.”

The sicario just nodded.

They walked to the dinner room, holding their hands.

 

 

  
  
Preparing everything on the table, the young boy smiled when he saw them approaching. Manuel ignored and just pulled out the chair under the table and sat. Elias kissed Pacho on the lips and pulled the chair out for him. The boy asked for the maid leaving, and he himself decided to serve them.

Pacho frowned.

“I’ve told you are not a waiter anymore...” Smiled, serving himself a glass of wine.

Elias served him some spoons of rice.

“I love taking care of you, as you take care of me.” Winked.

Pacho just nodded and started to eat. Elias got around Manuel and served him too.

“I am going to serve you, you work out a lot.” Winked.

Manuel just stared in his painful face.

The boy was so sweet to him, he was starting to feel terrible about the way he was behaving.

It was better just to ignore.

Elias smiled to his lover, cut a piece of meat and served Manuel.

“More meat for you... Your strong muscles need to be well treated.” Winked, cheeky.

Manuel stared, and a little embarrassed he ignored, drinking some wine.

Pacho smiled cheeky, and Elias winked when sat on the table.

The three of them were already enjoying their meal when Elias asked.

“How was the meeting?” The boy smiled, taking a piece of meat inside the mouth.

Pacho stared Manuel, let the head down and didn’t answer.

“It was good.” Smiled.

“What you guys have decided?” Drank wine.

Pacho stopped.

That young naive face was waiting for answer.

“Many things.” Drank some wine and took a napkin to clean his own mouth.

“About what?” Chewed the food.

The Godafther smiled embarrassed.

“How is everything in college?

Elias stared.

He knew pacho was hiding something.

“Good.” Smiled, as happy as he can. “Are you going to take me to college, tomorrow?”

Pacho shook his head.

“Sorry, baby. I can’t. I have business to deal with.”

Elias smiled, and just nodded, accepting it.

Manuel was still quiet, eating.

Until the former waiter asked.

“Manuel could take me to college tomorrow...” Shrugged his shoulders and winked.

The sicario raised his head fastly.

“No!”

Pacho took a deep breath, and shook his head by the attitude.

The young lover stared and begged.

“Please, Manuel, I can’t go by myself.”

The Godfather stared the hitman.

Manuel stared him too.

He knew his man was irritated.

“Ok.” Breathed.

Elias smiled and stared his older lover.

Cheeky.

Still sad, Pacho smiled to him as well.

 

 

 

  
During the way to the college, Manuel drove in silence. Holding his backpack, Elias smiled.

“Thank you for taking me to school.”

Manuel stared fastly and serious, but didn’t say anything in return.

Elias smiled more than ever.

“Pacho is busy... you know...” Winked. “You could start taking me to school every day.”

Manuel stared.

“No.” Shook his head.

Elias bit his lips and begged.

“Come on Manuel! Pacho has a lot of work to do, I don’t want to bother him anymore!”

The sicario just took a deep breath.

“I could go by myself, but you know...” Shrugged his shoulders. “Pacho says is dangerous.”

Manuel stared the young face.

There was something on him.

Something sweet.

He wanted to deny it, but at the same time he felt useless against the younger face, begging so politely.

The hitman stared in his painful face and just nodded.

Happy, the boy smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Manuel stared furious.

“Don’t touch me!”

Elias laughed and shook his head.

 

 

 

  
When they were almost next to college, Elias stared the window and leafed through some books papers.

“What happened on the meeting yesterday?”

Manuel stared in anger.

“It’s not your business.”

Elias stared in a sad face and head his head down. The sicario observed him, feeling bad the way he was treating him.

It was better to him not knowing anything.

They parked in front of the college.

“Well, baby boy, you are here at the kinder Garden.”

Elias stared.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Bit his lips.

Elias stopped and looked at him.

Manuel couldn’t stare his face anymore.

He didn’t know how he was feeling.

He just needed to send him away.

“You will be late for school.”

Elias smiled sad and just nodded, leaving the car.

The sicario observed around, some students were staring and gossiping about them.

He got concerned, if some of them try to done something?

He doesn’t even know how to react?

Does he know how to shoot a gun?

The hitman shook his head.

Why he was bothering about that brat?

If he dies, even better.

However, Pacho would be sad, he doesn’t want it, not anymore.

He saw Elias walking the stairs to the college, a boy came walking and talked to him. Elias frowned, but waited for what the boy would say.

Manuel got worried, fastly opened the car.

Who is this boy, what does he want with him?

He closed the door and climbed the first stair until he stopped.

Elias seems calm and happy to talk to the boy. He couldn’t listen what they were saying, but hitman thought it was ok or at least, it seems.

The former waiter saw Manuel on the stairs and just waved to him, smiling.

Manuel stared serious and waved back.

The two young boys got inside the school, talking and smiling.

Disappearing on the stairs among the students.

Manuel took a deep breath and got inside the car again.

It was better he stayed here.

Held the steering wheel.

What the fuck?

He doesn’t need to protect him.

Pacho needed him.

It was time to go home.

He drove back home.

Worried about something, but didn’t know exactly why.

 

 

 

 

  
“How long were you studying here, Elias?” The classmate asked, holding his backpack.

He smiled.

“Some months.”

The new classmate was happy, speaking about a lot of things.

Elias stared and frowned.

He never saw that boy before, why he was asking so many questions?

The classmate appeared suddenly.

He had never seen this boy before.

Actually, he barely could speak with someone, people were always concerned about Pacho, he couldn’t even dare to have friends. Now he has just a few of them, after a lot of

effort to prove he was not working for the Cali leader.

Now this boy appear from nowhere.

He could be a new friend.

“Can I sit by your side, Elias?”

They were already in front of the desk.

Pacho’s younger lover nodded.

Well, he could have a new friend.

The boy sat around him and offered some food.

“Are you hungry?” Offered a sandwich.

Elias thanked.

“No, I have had breakfast some minutes ago.”

The boy smiled.

“Yeah, I know, sorry.” Shrugged his shoulders. “You probably have a lot of fancy food in your house.”

“Do you know where I live?” Frowned.

“Yes, at Pacho’s.”

Elias stared.

Concerned.

“Don’t worry, I don’t care who you are.”

Elias smiled.

Why he was so suspicious about him?

Shook his head and started to take notes about what the teacher had just said.

“What’s your name?” The former waiter asked.

“My name is Fernando.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.”

They both shook hands and smiled.

Maybe he found a new friend after all.

 

 

  
The college was almost finishing when the both boys left, carrying their books and a cup of soda.

“Thank you for helping me with the activities today, Elias.” The boy drank from the straw.

The classmate drank it too.

“No problem.”

They both stared at each other, until Elias stopped. He wanted to invite the boy to go to his home, but he didn’t know Pacho would like it.

Fernando was a stranger, he barely knew him.

“Hey, Elias... if you want to study in my house some time.” Smiled.

The former waited smile back.

“Sure.”

They both nodded and left.

Elias was feeling well.

Now he could have real friends.

If he asked Pacho, he could study in the classmate’s house or at least the boy could study in the mansion with him.

He stared to the car, Manuel was waiting, wearing his sunglasses. The boy smiled when saw him and walked to the car.

Fernando stood right behind on the college’s stair, waiting for them to leave.

When they disappeared on the road, the boy walked to a Toyota car parked.

The door was opened and he got inside.

Gerda Salazar was smoking on the back seat.

“Did you talk to him?”

Head down, the boy took a deep breath.

“Yes.”

“And?”

“We are becoming friends, ok?” In despair. “I couldn’t convince him to go out me! It’s not that easy to convince someone to go to your house when you barely know them!”

Gerda blew the smoke.

“You owed us. Bring that fag to me or your family will suffer the consequences.”

The boy nodded, tearing his eyes.

“Well, you know better than anyone else.” The woman ironically smiled.

The door was open and Fernando left, drying the tears from his face.

Gerda Salazar observed him leaving.

Her driver asked.

“Is he gonna pay, Mrs. Salazar?”

The old lady stared in anger.

“Yes, he will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Wednesday!


	15. Let's Find Him

“Who was the boy you were talking to?” Manuel was driving back home.

  
Still reading his notes from last class, Elias raised his eyebrows.

  
“Who?”

  
“They boy in the stairs? Your classmate, I guess...”

  
“Oh, Fernando.” Closed the notebook. “He is my friend... I mean, my new friend.” Kept the material inside the backpack.

  
Manuel stared.

  
Something suspicious.

“New friend?”

  
“Yes, a very nice guy! We are going to study together.” Smiling.

  
“Like this... so easy?”

  
“What do you mean?” Frowned.

  
Indignant, the sicario shook his head.

  
“It’s weird people trying to become your friend...just like that!” Shrugged the shoulders.

  
Elias stared.

  
“Just because we are faggots, can’t we have friends?” Completely annoyed, he rested his hands on the backpack above his legs.

  
“What I am trying to say, boy...” Took a deep breath. “Pacho is powerful! Do you have any idea how much people in this city want him dead?”

  
Elias took a deep breath as well, but didn’t respond back.

  
He was angry and sad.

  
Why life needs to be like that?

  
Shook his head.

  
“Take care, you can get into trouble!” Serious, Manuel preached.

  
Elias ignored, staring the landscape out there. The sicario noticed the boy ignoring his preach.

“I’m serious, Elias.”

  
“Why are you concerned about me?” Ironic. “I thought I was nothing to you.”

  
The sicario got infuriated.

  
“You are nothing to me! I am concerned about Pacho, not you! You would do me a favor if you’d die tomorrow!”

  
Elias stared.

  
Shocked.

  
Manuel really knew how to use the words to hurt.

  
The boy took a deep breath.

  
Trying to disguise the tearing eyes.

  
Manuel observed his reaction and felt awful about his attitude.

  
He didn’t need to say something like that to him.

  
They parked the car inside the mansion’s yard, one of the butlers come to open, and before leaving, the young boy said.

  
“Maybe your wishes can come true.”

  
Holding the steering wheel, Manuel took a deep breath.

  
Why he said something so rude?

  
Shook his head, opened the car and closed the door.

 

 

  
  
Hands inside the pocket, wearing his silk shirt, Pacho smiled when he saw the boy approaching.

  
They shared a fast kiss, while Manuel was coming right behind.

  
“How was the school?” The Godfather touched his face.

  
“Good!” Smiled. “I have a new friend. Fernando!”

  
Pacho scratched his own beard.

  
“Really?” Suspicious.

  
Elias noticed he didn’t enjoy the news.

  
“Is ok for you?” Held his backpack against his own chest.

  
Pacho stared, smiled and pretended.

  
“Sure.” Winked.

  
The former waiter smiled, nodded and left.

  
Manuel approached after the boy had gone.

  
“It’s dangerous.” Hands inside the pocket.

  
The leader stared him.

  
“You know what may happen...” Serious.

  
“I know.” Nodded. “But I can’t prohibit him to have friends.” Lit up a cigarette.

  
“It’s different.” Shook his head, concerned and annoyed. “They can use him...”

  
“Are you worried about Elias?” Frowned, blew the smoke and smiled cheeky.

  
Manuel stared in anger.

  
“What? No shit!” Walked straight to the mansion.

  
The Godfather followed him right behind.

  
The hitman opened a bottle of wine and drank.

  
Pacho closed the huge glass window.

  
Smiling.

  
Manuel stared with a glass in hand.

  
“I’m worried about you! Not him! If they touch you I...”

  
The Godfather approached him fastly and kissed him on the lips.

  
“Ok, baby, I get it.”

  
Foreahead against foreahead.

  
They took a deep breath.

  
“I love the wine’s taste in your mouth...” Pacho bite his man lips.

  
Manuel was surrounded by his man arms.

  
They kissed once more.

  
Tongues dancing.

 

 

 

  
  
Sat in Pacho’s lap in the office, Elias caressed his unbeard face.

  
“I hate when you shave off!” Laughed.

  
Herrera smiled and drank whiskey from a glass with ice.

  
“Why?” Cheeky.

  
“You look like a boy!” Disgusting face.

  
Pacho smiled, cheeky.

  
“Like you?” Bit the boy’s lips.

  
Elias playfully punch him on the hairy chest.

  
Pacho laughed and Manuel sitting in another armchair, smiled too.

  
They saw the hitman laughing by their playful attitude and smiled to each other.

  
Elias stood up from Pacho’s lap and slowly walked to Manuel who stared in anger.

  
The boy was fast, and sat in his lap, hugging the man’s neck.

  
Manuel was static by the audacity.

  
“What do you want?”

  
Elias smiled sassy as he can, while caresses the man’s cheek.

  
“Sit in your lap.” Bit his own lips and play with the man’s head hair.

  
“Get out.” Furious.

  
Elias smiled to the Godfather who was just drinking.

  
“Ask your brat to get out, Pacho.” Stared the boyfriend.

  
The young boy and the man stared each other playfully.

  
“I can’t, Manuel.” Blew the cigarette’s smoke. “Elias is a bad boy, is not easy to handle him.”

  
Elias held himself a laugh and stared the sicario once more.

  
“You should punish me for being so bold...” Bit his own lips, provocative.

  
Manuel stared the young face.

  
He was helpless.

  
Took a deep breath.

  
It was good to have the young and skinny body in his own lap. He wanted to hug him, but at the same time, he knew it wasn’t right.

  
He could give in.

  
Took a deep breath and stared.

  
“Get out of my lap, brat!”

  
Elias smiled once more, got closer to him and kissed his cheek. Manuel could feel the warm and whiskey taste next to him.

  
The boy was really provocative.

  
He breathed once more.

  
“I’ve told you to leave, Elias.”

  
“Why?” Begging. “You don’t want it. Your body says something different...”

  
Manuel frowned.

  
My body?

  
Elias bit his own lips and looked Manuel’s jeans.

  
The sicario did the same thing.

  
He was having an erection under the jeans.

  
Elias cheeky smiled.

  
“Your mind says something but your body...”

  
Manuel grabbed the boy by the waist, stood him up, walked away, opened the door and left.

  
Elias walked in front of Pacho once more and crossed his arms.

  
“He is not that difficult as he says he is...”

  
Pacho smiled nasty and shook his head, relaxing on the armchair.

  
They both laughed.

  
It would not take so long for Manuel giving in.

 

 

  
  
“You take care yourself, ok?” Pacho held his younger lover face.

  
“I will.” Smiled, holding his man hands on his face.

  
Manuel was right behind, they were on the grass rooftop, the helicopter would leave immediately. Pacho needed to go to New York to solve some business issues.

  
“Manuel will take care of me...” Cheeky. “Right, Manuel?”

  
Serious, the sicario stared and nodded reluctantly.

  
Pacho smiled and approached the sicario, kissing him deeply.

  
“You guys take care, ok?”

  
Manuel just nodded, confident about it.

  
The Gofather walked in the helicopter and Navegante closed the door.

  
Manuel and Elias observed Pacho going to the sky.

  
The Cali leader watched them getting smaller by the high.

  
Took a deep breath.

  
It was about time.

  
The Cali cartel need to surrender themselves to the authorities.

 

 

 

  
  
In the way the school, Manuel asked while driving.

  
“What time are you going to leave?”

  
“Early... by noon. I won’t have class in the afternoon.”

  
“Ok, I will be waiting, don’t be late.” Serious.

  
“Ok..Ok...” Cheeky. “I will be waiting for you... just to please you...” Touched the driver’s hand on the gearshift.

  
“Leave me alone.” Asked, serious.

  
Elias took his hands off.

  
“Ok.” Bit his own lips and winked.

  
Manuel shook his head and stopped the car.

  
The boy opened the door, stared the man who didn’t look him in the eyes and kissed the sicario’s cheek fastly.

  
The hitman stared in anger, but it was late. Elias left the car, laughing.

  
Manuel stood there, trying not laughing as well.

 

 

 

  
  
Sat on the desk, Elias was leafing through a book when Fernando approached him in the end of the class.

  
“Would like to drink some beer?” Holding his books.

  
Elias stared.

  
“The college doesn't’t sell alcohol.” Frowned.

  
“Not here, in the village.” Smiled.

  
Elias stared a little concerned.

  
“I don’t know, Fernando...I mean, is not dangerous?”

  
“Dangerous? Why?” frowned.

  
“I mean...”

  
Why he was so worried? He was just one of Pacho’s lovers, why would someone do something against him?

  
Or why would someone dare doing something against him?

  
The young boy smiled and stood up.

  
“Ok.”

  
Fernando smiled a little nervous.

  
“Let’s go?”

  
Elias just nodded.

  
Happy.

 

  
  
It was passed by noon when Manuel was waiting inside the car.

  
Until one of the teachers approached him.

  
“Excuse me, sir.”

  
Manuel got down the car’s window.

  
“Are you waiting for Elias? He already left.”

  
Manuel stared in despair.

  
“Left?”

  
The teacher just nodded.

  
“I saw him and a friend in a car, driving away.”

  
The sicario stared in anger and concerned.

  
The teacher just smiled and left.

  
What the fuck?

  
Where this boy has gone?

 

 

  
  
Driving slowly to an empty road, Elias stared Fernando in the driver’s seat.

  
“Where are we going to?” Concerned gaze.

  
“To the bar, drinking some beer.” Smiled, as fake as he could.

  
The young boy observed the place around. There were no houses or people, just grass and some cows.

  
Too quiet.

  
Too strange.

  
Elias took a deep breath.

  
“Are we close?”

  
Fernando smiled.

  
“You don’t know Cali very well, do you?”

  
The young boy shook his head.

  
“Sorry, I forgot you are from Mexico.” Smiled. “Some girls in college love your accent, do you know?”

  
“I don’t like girls.” Serious and nervous.

  
“Sorry, sometimes I forget you are...” Smiled embarrassed. “We are almost close the bar. You’ll love the drinks they serve there. The lunch is delicious too.”

  
Elias just nodded.

  
Half smile.

  
Worried.

  
They were getting closer to some people stopped in the middle of the road.

  
Elias observed.

  
There were some men holding guns and an elderly lady with a cane in front of them.

  
She looks like their leader, stopped in front of them.

  
Nervous, Elias asked.

  
“What are you doing, Fernando?! Who are these people?”

  
Nervous as well, Fernando stopped the car.

  
“Sorry, Elias. They’ve threatened my family.” Gulped.

  
The young boy got desperate, opened the car and tried to run back. But it was impossible, one of the men kick his legs, and he fell down on the ground.

  
The boy felt his back being pressured by one pair of shoes, and he couldn’t stand his head.

  
His face was against the wet soil.

  
He couldn’t move.

  
There was a gun aiming at his head.

 

 

  
  
In the Herrera’s yard, Manuel was pacing back and forth.

  
One of the oldest sicario, Ak-47 in hand approached.

  
“The boys probably in the city, sir.”

  
Manuel shook his head.

  
“No, he isn’t. I’ve checked, he disappeared.” Worried.

  
The sicario got closer and whispered.

  
“Sir, why you bother yourself? Let that brat disappear.” Shrugged his shoulders.

  
Manuel stopped in front of him and took a deep breath.

  
Smoking, another sicario approached after going to some news.

  
Manuel stared in despair and the man said.

  
“He was taken.”

  
“Taken by whom?” Pacho’s older lover got angry.

  
The man blew the smoke, stared his colleague and said.

  
“The Salazar.”

  
Manuel shook his head in despair.

  
The sicario walked away.

  
“Boss, they are going to torture and kill him.” Said the man holding the Ak-47.

  
Manuel took a deep breath and nodded.

  
“I know.”

  
The sicario asked.

  
“So, what are you going to do?”

  
Head held high, Manuel stared.

  
“Let’s find him.”


	16. Jail

Inside a building, he couldn’t breathe very well.

  
Just wait.

  
Admiring the moon.

  
So many punches he had received on the face.

  
The pain was awful.

  
He could barely open his own eyes.

  
Touched his mouth, admired the hand.

  
Blood...

  
He took a deep breath, staring the moon light entering the place he was inside.

  
They really wanted to hurt him badly, and they did it.

  
Manuel was right.

  
Why he didn’t just obey?

  
He didn’t want to remember all the terrible things they said about Pacho and him.

  
Now he was set in a place he had not idea where was it.

  
Is some kind of jail?

  
It was some minutes ago...

  
They locked him in this place.

  
He was sensing.

  
He would die.

  
A noise at the door.

  
He stared in despair.

  
Are they again?

  
God! Please, no!

  
He stood up fastly, breathing in despair.

  
The door was open.

  
A man got inside, holding a gun.

  
He looked at him in the eyes.

  
In a disgust face, the man closed the door.

  
“That son of bitch is so disgusting... he corrupts a child as you...”

  
Crossed his arms.

  
Elias stared in anger.

  
“What are you going to do with him?” Bleeding mouth.

  
“Pacho?” Frowned. “You worry about you, boy...” Smiled. “What we are going to do with you, not him.” Got closer, Elias stepped back. “You’ll be probably dead when we got him.” Ironic.

  
The young man teared his own eyes.

  
“Please! Leave him alone!” Begged.

  
The man stared.

  
Smiling.

  
Opened the door and left.

  
Elias sat on the floor.

  
Slowly.

  
Hid his face on the knees.

  
Crying.

  
Why he was so naive?

 

 

  
  
Hidden behind a brick wall, Manuel used his own ear to try to listen what was happening.

  
Gerda Salazar and her men were around Fernando.

  
“You did a great job, boy.” The old lady smiled in her cane.

  
The boy was shivering, completely nervous.

  
“Can I go home now?” Tearing eyes.

  
The woman smiled and nodded.

  
Fernando just turned around, walking straight to his car.

  
When the boy opened the door’s car, a shot was heard.

  
Straight to his head.

  
Fernando was killed.

  
Dying instantly on the grass.

  
Manuel shook his head behind the wall.

  
Civilians never learn the lesson.

  
The noise of cars leaving the place disappeared through the road.

  
Manuel signed to his man stand up from the ground.

  
Around 10 sicarios were holding guns.

  
“Do you know where they might have taken him?” Manuel stared to the man.

  
“Yes, boss.” The guy held his gun.

  
Manuel took a deep breath and looked to the floor.

  
“I’m gonna hand in myself to them.”

  
All the sicarios stared in despair.

  
“What?” The youngest of them approached. “You can’t!”

  
Serious, Pacho’s lover preached.

  
“We have to rescue him!” Furious. “Pacho would go insane if we at least didn’t try to save him.”

  
The oldest sicario approached.

  
“Pacho is not here!” In anger. “You can’t risk your life for some boss’ bitches!”

  
Manuel stared in anger, fastly, held the man by the neck and warned.

  
“Don’t call him like that!”

  
All the sicarios stared to each other in surprised by Manuel’s attitude.

  
The sicario stared surprised and scared.

  
“Sorry, boss.” Nervous.

  
Manuel released the man and said.

  
“I have a plan, but I need to surrender myself to them.”

  
All the sicarios waited for.

  
Holding their guns.

  
Ready to listening the plan.

 

 

  
  
Gerda Salazar was drinking.

  
Smiling on her armchair.

  
Her son approached in front of her.

  
“The boy is scared, but is brave.”

  
Gerda stared in disgust.

  
“Pacho’s fag.”

  
The old lady stood up from the chair, and with difficulty, she walked in front of him.

  
“Let’s wait, we can use him to attract Pacho. Don’t kill him.”

  
Julio Salazar just nodded.

  
“We just rented this place, we soon will move.”

  
One of his men started to call him.

  
Yelling.

  
Gerda furious stared.

  
“Jesus, boy! Why you screamed like that?”

  
The sicario stopped, holding his gun.

  
“Boss, there is a man who wanted to see you.” Breathless.

  
Julio frowned.

  
Who?

 

 

  
  
Julio Salazar walked to his grass yard.

  
It was night.

  
The cars were parked, the car headlights were lighted on.

  
A black man was on the floor.

  
Hands tied behind his back.

  
He knew that man.

  
His name was Manuel.

  
Julio stared in disgust.

  
Faggot.

  
“What do you want?”

  
“Hand in myself in exchange to Elias.”

  
Julio laughed.

  
“No. You are gonna join him."

  
Manuel stared.

  
Serious.

  
Said nothing.

  
Julio signed to one of his men.

  
“Locked this fag with the other one!” Lit up a cigarette. “It’s just a matter of time for Pacho find out we have his bitches.” Punched Manuel’s face with a gun.

  
The older lover felt the pain, but didn’t react.

  
With his hands tied, he was grabbed by his arm and pulled out to the backyard.

  
Julio Salazar stared the moon.

  
Smoking.

  
Smiling.

 

 

  
  
Head and back against the wall, sat on the floor, Elias was admiring the full moon, observing the lights entering his place.

  
A noise was heard, and he stood up fastly from the floor.

  
Ready to act if someone tried to do something.

  
The door was open.

  
It was fast.

  
He just saw a man being thrown to the floor, in front of him.

  
He couldn’t believe.

  
It was Manuel!

  
He ran to help.

  
“Manuel? My gosh, are you okay?” Held his shoulders.

  
The sicario stood up fastly, holding one of his own shoulders, stared the boy and frowned by his face.

  
The young man was with a black eye, mouth bleeding.

  
He held his face.

  
“Gosh, did they hurt you so much?” Worried.

  
Elias held the man hands.

  
Head down, he just nodded.

  
Manuel tried to comfort.

  
“Don’t worry, we are going to take you to the best the doctors.”

  
Elias frowned by Manuel’s attitude.

  
He wasn’t gentle before.

  
The sicario looked around.

  
Recomposed himself.

  
Took a deep breath.

  
“Our men have everything planned. They are going to save us.”

  
Elias just nodded.

  
“Thank you.” Head down, the boy turned around and sat on the floor again.

  
Sad.

  
Manuel observed the sad boy.

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
Elias started to cry.

  
“It’s my fault. We are going to die, and it’s my fault! I’ve should have listened you!” Desperate, he looked the sicario in the eyes.

  
Manuel took a deep breath.

  
“That’s ok. We all commit mistakes. We are going to get out of this.”

  
The boy hid his face on the knees.

  
Manuel observed and approached.

  
Holding his chin.

  
“No, we are going to survive. I promise.”

  
Elias stared, and felt the confidence Manuel was demonstrating.

  
“Thank you for coming here.” Smiling.

  
Manuel smiled softly and nodded.

 

 

  
The two men were on the ground, just sat, backs against the wall.

  
Some hours have gone.

  
“I really care about Pacho. I never care about someone before, as I do for him.” The boy smiled sad to the man at his side.

  
Manuel rested the head against the wall.

  
Taking a deep breath.

  
“Me too. If something happens to him... I kill whoever...”

  
Elias smiled shyly and decided to get closer.

  
Resting his head against the sicario’s arm.

  
Manuel frowned by his attitude.

  
“Don’t get to comfortable, brat.” Serious.

  
Elias just smiled.

  
“Where are your guys now?”

  
The sicario took a deep breath.

  
“They are coming. We have a plan.”

  
Elias smiled, closing the eyes, snuggling himself in the man at his side.

  
Manuel observed the boy so close.

  
He wanted to touch his hair.

  
Took a deep breath.

  
Looked at him sleeping.

  
It was better not.

  
Looked to the moon outside.

  
His men would come.

  
He knew.


	17. Despair

Some hours had gone.  
  
No noise, no words between them.  
  
Manuel was awake, just staring the door in front of them.  
  
Ready to attack if it opens suddenly.  
  
Elias was still sleeping on his legs.  
  
Manuel observed, the boy was exhausted.  
  
“Elias?” Touched the boy’s hair gently.  
  
The former waiter woke up fastly and desperate.  
  
“What?” Stared him and observed the place, sitting on the floor.  
  
They were still arrested by the Salazars.  
  
The boy took a deep breath, and rubbed his own eyes.  
  
“We are still here... I had dreamed we got away ...” Tearing the eyes.  
  
Manuel stared as well.  
  
“We are going to get out of here.” Rested his elbows on the knees.  
  
Elias pressed his one hand against the floor.  
  
“Why are you here?” Stared sadly.  
  
Manuel ignored.  
  
Elias smiled.  
  
“You could have let them kill me... That’s what you wanted, didn’t you?”  
  
Manuel stared the ground.  
  
“Pacho would get sad if something happens to you. I don’t want my man sad.” Stared the boy.  
  
Elias smiled.  
  
“Me neither.”  
  
The sicario took a deep breath again and stared the door.  
  
Elias stopped.  
  
Serious.  
  
Stared the man.  
  
It was an opportunity to ask.  
  
“What kind of deal Pacho has with his partners?”  
  
Manuel stared fastly and irritated.  
  
“It’s not your concern.”  
  
Elias got irritated.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Manuel stared again.  
  
“You are just a brat and doesn’t need to know shit about his business!” Stood up from the ground.  
  
“I’m not a brat!” Stood up from the floor as well. “I know Pacho had a deal before almost accepting Mr. Carrillo’s offer!”  
  
“It’s the only thing you need to know, that’s all!”  
  
“Why?” Desperate. “I’m worried about Pacho! You need to tell me what’s going on!”  
  
Manuel stared in anger.  
  
“It’s not your concern! It’s the only thing you need to know!”  
  
Irritated, Elias shook his head.

Until the door was open.

They both walked back.  
  
Manuel stopped in front of Elias, who grabbed his waist.  
  
A sicario opened the door and Gerda Salazar walked in her cane.  
  
Disgusting face.  
  
“Fags...” Observed. “I thank God for not having any son like you...”  
  
They both stared in anger.  
  
“Where is Pacho?” Demanding.  
  
Manuel stared in a brave face.  
  
“Do you really think we are going to tell you?”  
  
Elias smiled by Manuel’s attitude. Even in a complicated situation, risking being killed or torture, he was still bold.  
  
The woman offered the cellphone.  
  
“Ask him to come here or the boy’s going to be torture.”  
  
Elias stared Manuel.  
  
The sicario took a deep breath and grabbed the cellphone, Elias held his hand.  
  
“No, Manuel! They are going to kill him!” Screaming in despair.  
  
Manuel stared serious.  
  
“Everything is going to be fine, Elias, just trust me, ok?”  
  
Manuel stared and winked.  
  
Elias observed.  
  
Ok.  
  
He dialed the number and waited.  
  
It was a few seconds until the Godfather respond.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
Manuel held himself.  
  
Took a deep breath again.  
  
“Hello...Pacho...I...”  
  
“Hey, baby!” Cheered up. “Is everything ok in Cali?”  
  
Manuel hesitated.  
  
“Yes... I...”  
  
Elias teared his eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
“Manuel, is everything ok?” Serious. “Your voice is strange...” Suspicious.  
  
The sicario couldn’t say a word.  
  
“Tell him to back!” The old lady demanded.  
  
Behind the phone, Pacho understood the situation.  
  
“Where are you, Manuel?! Who the hell is with you?”  
  
The old lady grabbed the phone and when she was about to talk, an explosion destroyed the roof.  
  
Elias and Manuel protected each other, while the elderly fell down on the ground.  
  
The door was opened by a sicario, and gun shots were heard outside.  
  
Manuel pointed his gun and killed the man instantly, grabbing the boy’s hand, pulling him out to the hall.  
  
Pacho’s sicario were invading the place as they planned, killing all the Salazar men.  
  
Covered by them, both Pacho’s lovers escaped from the hall fulled with smoke.

 

 

  
  
Pacing back and forth on the office, Pacho was nervous.  
  
Smoking.  
  
By the state of his gaze, it was possible to see he had cried a lot.  
  
Elias was sat on the armchair, head down.  
  
Everything was his fault.  
  
Manuel, hands inside the pocket, just waited.  
  
“You guys are never going to leave this house again!” Blew the smoke and stared.  
  
Manuel and Elias exchanged looks.  
  
Pacho drank from a whiskey’s glass and stared Elias.  
  
“And you, boy...” Stopped. “You won’t back to that college! Never!”  
  
Elias stared desperate and stood up.  
  
“No, Pacho! You can’t do this to me!” Tearing eyes.  
  
Manuel observed the boy desperation.  
  
“You asked not to be treated as a brat, but act like one!” Threw the cup glass on the wall.  
  
Breaking it in pieces.  
  
Elias frightened himself.  
  
“Go to your room, and don’t you ever leave this house again! Did you hear me?!”  
  
Elias ran to the door, opened, got out and let the door without closing.  
  
Pacho filled out another glass and drank nervously.  
  
Manuel observed his man.  
  
Shook his head.  
  
He needed to do something.  
  
He walked to the door, closed it and said.  
  
“You don’t need to prohibit the boy to go to school, Pacho.”  
  
Pacho drank more and stared.  
  
“He almost got both of you killed! He needs to learn the lesson!” Walked to the huge glass window and stopped.  
  
Manuel got closer and hugged him from behind.  
  
“Baby, calm down. Breathe, ok?” Smiled. “We are both fine. Our men saved us all!”  
  
Caressed his chest covered by the silk shirt.  
  
Pacho stopped, took a deep breath.  
  
Manuel kept caressing his lover’s hair.  
  
“Let the boy back to school. Can you imagine him around us all the time? Annoying us?”  
  
Pacho held a laugh.  
  
“I assure you, it’s not going to repeat it. I’m gonna take him there, and one of our men will be at the college. Every day”  
  
Pacho was calming himself.  
  
“You? Trying to help Elias...” Stared the lover behind him. “That’s something new!”  
  
Manuel got embarrassed, stopped the hug and walked to the door, opening it.  
  
“I just think is not necessary all this prohibition.” Serious.  
  
The sicario left and closed the door.  
  
Pacho emptied his glass.  
  
Smoking in front of the window.

 

 

  
  
He hated his life.  
  
How he could be so stupid?  
  
Elias was crying, putting all his things in a bag.  
  
Desperate.  
  
Red face and washed by tears.  
  
He would leave for good.  
  
A knocked at his door was heard, but he didn’t answer.  
  
It was opened.  
  
Pacho.  
  
The Godfather got in the bedroom and visualized the scene.  
  
His younger lover was crying, arranging all his clothes in a bag.  
  
The leader smiled by the scene.  
  
“Are you going to travel, baby?” Hands inside the pocket, cheeky face.  
  
The boy ignored and packing up his clothes.  
  
Herrera approached a little more.  
  
“I made you a question... Where are you going, Elias?”  
  
The boy stopped, threw the last piece of clothing inside and irritated, closed the bag.  
  
“I’m not some kind of prisoner for being locked in here!”  
  
Pacho stared.  
  
Serious gaze.  
  
“I’m leaving!” Crying.  
  
“To where?”  
  
“I’m gonna find out!” Grabbed the bag in anger.  
  
“Let this bag on the bed, Elias!” Strictly demanded.  
  
The former waited cried more than ever and sat on the bed.  
  
Pacho kneeled in front of him and held his both hands.  
  
“Sorry, baby. I didn’t want to be rude.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I thought I...” Shaking his head.  
  
Pacho interrupted the explanation, kissing him faslty.  
  
They stopped.  
  
“You can back to college tomorrow.” Drying the boy’s tears with his fingers. “I was nervous and worried about you.” Held the boy’s chin. “Don’t you ever leave this house alone again, ok?” Tender gaze. “We are not ordinary people here.”  
  
The former waiter let the kiss happen again and touched his man face.  
  
“I promise!” Nodded in despair, kissing him fastly.  
  
Pacho stopped the kiss, smiled and stood up.  
  
Elias dried his own tears and smiled.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
The Godfather lit up a cigarette.  
  
“You have to thank, Manuel. Not me.” Blew the smoke, smiling.  
  
Elias frowned.  
  
“Really?”  
  
Herrera just nodded.  
  
The boy smiled as happy as he can.  
  
“We have to thank him.”  
  
Pacho smiled sassy and bit his own lips.  
  
The boy stared.  
  
Smiling as sassy as he can.

 

 

  
  
Manuel was on the porch.  
  
Admiring the stars.  
  
A beautiful night.  
  
Hands in the pocket, observing the men on the grass.  
  
Walking around, holding guns.  
  
He hopes everything would be fine right now.  
  
The glass door behind him was opened.  
  
Wearing a white robe, Elias came in smiling.  
  
Trying to fake rudeness, Manuel provoked.  
  
“It’s late for a brat like you being awake.” Stared the stars.  
  
Elias smiled and got closer.  
  
“You should put me on bed then...” Winked.  
  
The older lover shook his head.  
  
The former waiter smiled.  
  
“Thank you.” Hands on the porch.  
  
Manuel stared.  
  
“I owed you. You saved me twice!” Smiling.  
  
The sicario just nodded and observed the stars again.  
  
Elias bit his own lips.  
  
He hesitated a little, but decided it was time to ask.  
  
“Give me a kiss?”  
  
Manuel stopped.  
  
Goosebumps.  
  
Took a deep breath.  
  
“Go to bed.” Not looking him in the eyes.  
  
Elias got even closer.  
  
“I need a kiss before going to bed.” Sassy, touching the sicario’s arms.  
  
Manuel stared.  
  
“Leave!”  
  
“I can’t sleep without a goodnight kiss.” Begging.  
  
Manuel took a deep breath, stared the boy in the face and kissed his lips fastly.  
  
“That’s your kiss. Go to bed!”  
  
“You call this a kiss?” Pretending he was shocked.  
  
Manuel stared.  
  
The boy got closer fastly.  
  
“I want a real kiss!”  
  
Grabbing the man’s face, Elias pulled him for a kiss.  
  
Manuel couldn’t see the boy acting.  
  
They kissed.  
  
Exchange saliva, deepening their mouths.  
  
Tongues exaggerating.  
  
Dancing in fury.  
  
When Manuel noticed, he held the boy’s waist and his neck.  
  
The kiss was good.  
  
The sicario was enjoying it.  
  
So much.  
  
The young and sweet mouth.  
  
Bitting his lips a little.  
  
The boy stopped the kiss and bit the man lips once more.  
  
“You really know how to kiss...” Caressed the sicario’s hair.  
  
Manuel gently touched the boy’s face.  
  
He was hypnotized.  
  
Almost like he had drugged himself.  
  
“I kissed you. Time to sleep now.” Dizzy, breathing heavily.  
  
Elias frowned.  
  
“Sleep? No!Pacho and I have to thank you before.” Smiling.  
  
“Thank me?” Frowned.  
  
Elias just nodded, grabbed the man’s hand, opened the glass window and winked.  
  
“He is waiting for us.”


	18. Just A Kiss

Manuel was dizzy.

  
Elias’ kiss had dominated him in a way he couldn’t expect.

  
The young soft hand carried him to the bedroom.

  
They got in.

  
Pacho was wearing a white robe as well, his hair was washed.

  
He smiled when he saw his men entering the room.

  
Drinking.

  
Manuel just let them manage him.

  
He didn’t care anymore.

  
Pacho got closer, kissing him on the lips, while Elias closed the door right behind. Manuel kissed his man lips fastly, touching the hairy chest and necklace.

  
Nose touching nose.

  
Heavy breathing.

  
“What do you guys want to do?” The sicario stared them horny, like he was drunk.

  
The young boy approached, grabbed the man’s hand and kissed him on the lips passionately.

  
Stopped.

  
“We are going to take care of you.” The boy tenderly smiled.

  
Manuel smiled back.

  
Touching his nose against the young face.

  
Smelling it.

  
Pacho gave space to them, sitting alone on an armchair in front of the bed.

  
Crossed the legs, smoking and drinking.

  
Manuel stared him.

  
Pacho just nodded.

  
Serious gaze.

  
Elias stepped back, untied his robe and let it fall on the floor.

  
Manuel opened mouth.

  
The young boy was naked.

  
Erect penis.

  
Manuel gulped to the scene.

  
He really liked it, and wouldn’t deny anymore.

  
The boy got closer.

  
Touching his zipper, opening it and pushing him to sit on the bed.

  
Manuel obeyed.

  
He was dominated.

  
The boy took the sicario’s penis out, grabbing him with pleasure.

  
Manuel pressed his hands on the bed.

  
He was loving the touch.

  
Breathing.

  
Mouth salivating.

  
Elias smiled nasty, and with the tongue, licked the tip.

  
Slowly.

  
Very slow.

  
Small touches.

  
Manuel breathed fastly.

  
Grabbed the boy’s hair, made him stared him in the eyes and grabbed his own dick, introducing him completely in the boy’s mouth, who swallowed it with pleasure.

  
Sucking it.

  
He didn’t want to stop.

  
Manuel was almost coming.

  
“Stop.” He begged.

  
Elias stopped and stared in a cheeky face.

  
Manuel confirmed.

  
“You are such a bad boy for your age...” Caressed the boy’s cheek.

  
The former waiter smiled, pressing his hands on Manuel’s knees.

  
“I’m very professional.” Winked.

  
The boy stood up and helped the sicario took of his shirt and jeans.

  
Grabbing the man’s hand, making him sitting on a couch.

  
Manuel sat completely naked.

  
The young ass sit slowly on his dick.

  
Manuel hugged him from behind.

  
The boy turned the face to get a kiss.

  
The kiss was shared.

  
Pacho watched his two lovers tongues dancing in front of him.

  
Elias grabbed Manuel’s hair while was shaking his ass on his penis.

  
The sicario touched the young chest, coming down to his dick.

  
While Manuel’s hand caressed the young skin, his other hand was masturbating him.

  
The younger lover moaned.

  
Quietly.

  
The movements intensify.

  
Elias was moaning out loud.

  
Manuel was enjoying to dominate him.

  
“Gosh...” The sicario breathed while was jerking him off.

  
Dizzy.

  
“You are so nasty for a brat...” Open mouth.

  
Elias was almost coming when he stopped the sicario’s hand.

  
They kissed.

  
Nose touching nose.

  
“Let’s go to bed.” Stood up and grabbed the sicario’s hand, interrupting him. “I want you to fuck me.”

  
Manuel obeyed.

  
Just that.

  
The boy knelt on the bed and stared.

  
Biting his lips.

  
Manuel observed the scene.

  
“Let’s do something different.” The sicario laid down on the bed, head on the pillow. “Sit down on me.”

  
Elias smiled and touched the man’s chest, while the sicario held his arms. Biting his own lips, Manuel positioned his dick on the young ass, helping him.

  
Elias sat slowly, pleasant face.

  
Moaning.

  
Manuel observed when he stopped adjusting himself.

  
The boy started to move forwards and backwards.

  
Slowly movements.

  
Manuel was adoring the view.

  
The movements intensify.

  
Feeling the dick inside the tiny ass was too perfect.

  
He wouldn’t last so long.

  
Elias pressed his chest, hands on it.

  
“I’m gonna... I ... can’t...”

  
The boy pressed one hand against the chest and masturbated himself.

  
“Fuck...”

  
The liquid washed Manuel’s chest, who came instantly by the view.

  
“Oh fuck!”

  
They both came.

  
Elias approached, kissed the sicario lips who returned passionately, touching the boys’ face with both hands.

  
Forehead against forehead.

  
Both breathing.

  
Exhausted.

  
Elias smiled, laid down next to the man and rested his head on the chest, caressing it.

  
Manuel hugged him and stared his older lover drinking and smoking on the armchair.

  
“You are evil, Pacho Herrera...”

  
The Cali leader smiled, stood up and approached the bed.

  
Elias smiled cheeky, stood up and grabbed Pacho’s hand, pulling him to lay between them. Manuel gave space, and the leader laid, hugging them both.

  
Manuel embarrassingly stared his older lover.

  
“Are you shy now?" Cheeky gaze.

  
Manuel stared and punched the lover’s chest playfully.

  
“Only someone like you for making me to...” Shaking the head.

  
“Not just him, me too!” Elias smiled playfully.

  
They both stared him and the boy winked.

  
Manuel stared once more, caressing the boy’s face.

  
“Just a kiss, huh?” Frowned tenderly

  
Elias and Pacho held themselves a laugh.

  
Manuel shook his head, smiling.

  
“Bunch of faggots!”

 

 

 

 

 

  
Manuel woke up next morning feeling completely ashamed, but at the same time happy and loved.

  
He couldn’t find out why, but he was.

  
He did something totally perverted.

 

But he didn’t care.

  
He enjoyed last night.

  
Elias and Pacho were already on the table having breakfast when he approached.

  
The sicario stared.

  
Pacho was sat, hair ready, silk shirt opened.

  
Drinking coffee.

  
Elias with his both hands on the cup, smiled cheeky.

  
“Good morning, gorgeous man!” Winked.

  
Pacho held himself a laugh and shook his head.

  
Manuel embarrassed pulled out a chair and sat beside the Godfather.

  
“Did you sleep well?” Pacho asked, kissing him on the cheek.

  
Manuel nodded serious, Pacho and Elias exchanged teasing looks.

  
Manuel cut a piece of bread.

  
Completely shy.

  
They finished the breakfast when Elias stood up from the chair, grabbed his backpack and holding his books asked.

  
“Let’s go to school?” Approached Manuel.

  
The sicario smiled and just nodded.

 

 

 

  
During the way, Elias was looking out Manuel by the corner of his eyes.

  
The sicario frowned and asked.

  
“What?”

  
Elias laughed.

  
“I am admiring you... You are so perfect!” Touched the sicario’s hair.

  
Manuel shook his head while driving.

  
“You and Pacho are indecent people. I was induced last night...” Stared playfully while driving.

  
Elias laughed out loud.

  
“Induced so easily...” Shaking his head.

  
Manuel blushed and shook his head, parking the car.

  
The boy stared.

  
“I want a kiss.” Smiling.

  
Manuel smiled too, took a deep breath surrendering himself and approached.

  
They kissed slowly, lips dancing.

  
“Be a good boy.” Manuel touched the younger face.

  
Elias bit his lips.

  
“Are you going to be here when I leave?” Caressed the man’s hair.

  
The sicario just nodded.

  
Tenderly.

  
Elias smiled, opened the door and left.

  
Manuel observed him walking up the stairs.

  
Took a deep breath.

  
He was feeling so much better.

  
Loved and happy.

 

 

 

  


  
Gold necklace.

  
Hairy chest on the mirror.

  
His little brother appeared right behind.

  
“Let’s take a walk?”

  
Pacho stared behind him.

  
Just nodding to the invitation.

 

 

 

 

  
There was an empty road, small rocks on it.

  
Alvaro and Pacho were side by side.

  
At first, just walking.

  
Head down.

  
No words.

  
Until the little brother spoke.

  
“Are you really sure about your decision?”

  
“It’s not just mine. You know that.” Serious stared.

 

They stopped in front of a huge lake.

  
Some ducks were on it, drinking water and walking around.

  
Alvaro threw a rock on the water.

  
Hands in the pants pocket, Pacho took a deep breath.

  
“Gilberto said that in 3 years we’re going to be out of jail.” Head down, the Godfather tried to assure his brother and himself.

  
Alvaro was still throwing small rocks.

  
Irritated.

  
Took a deep breath and threw a rock with anger.

  
“You should have accepted Carrillo’s offer.” Stared.

  
Pacho stared the younger brother in annoyance.

  
“I’m serious. This deal is bullshit!” The younger brother was irritated, trying to beg.

  
Pacho frowned.

  
“What are you suggesting?”

  
Alvaro stopped.

  
“I don’t agree about the surrender deal!” Alvaro took a deep breath, staring his reflection on the water.

  
Pacho observed his brother countenance.

  
“It’s done.” The leader confirmed.

  
Alvaro stared.

  
Took a deep breath.

  
He knew his brother would never betray his partners.

  
He was a loyal man.

  
He was proud about who he became.

  
“I don’t agree, brother... but I’ll be by your side. You know that, right?” Sad gaze.

  
Pacho took a deep breath.

  
Lit up a cigarette and just nodded.

  
Staring his image on the water as well.

  
They walked straight home again, side by side.

  
The Herrera Brothers trusted each other.

  
While on a hill, behind a three.

  
A small poor boy was observing them.

  
Ready to tell everything to the Salazars.


	19. Hiding Things

The days in Cali were moving quickly.

  
Pacho, Manuel and Elias were together.

  
Loving each other.

  
Passionately.

  
Sharing a beautiful relationship.

  
Manuel didn’t feel ashamed by his attitudes between his two lovers anymore.

  
Pacho assured him.

  
“You are my man! You can do whatever you want.” Smoking in the office, Manuel was stopped in front of him.

  
The sicario just smiled.

  
He was right, nothing would happen.

  
The older lover was enjoying to be loved by two people at the same time.

  
Elias was a sweet boy, always gentle and trying to be nice to him. Hugging him from behind and kissing him on the neck. He liked to have the boy on his lap, caressing his hair, talking about college and everything.

  
For Elias, life had change completely. His grades in college were great, and he had become one of the best students the teachers would have.

  
After the kidnapping situation, the former waiter was aware about his new life around Pacho.

  
He would never leave alone anymore.

  
Despite the concern his two men have about him, Elias could have new friends, since they went to the mansion to study. At first, his classmates would be just around the school with him. They knew Pacho, and were worried about the situation, never accepting Elias invitation to go to the Cali Godfather’s house.

  
Elias always invited them, but they never appeared.

  
He got disappointed, but never loses hope.

  
One day during the break, they were on the table yard, out in the sun, Elias and his three friends, Alice, Pedro and Margarida, young boys around his age.

  
They were wearing their sunglasses, drinking juice and enjoying the sun.

  
Elias smiled by to them.

  
“My birthday is coming...” Shy.

  
The three friends stared each other embarrassingly.

  
No one said anything.

  
The former waiter smiled once more.

  
“You guys could come to my house...” Shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, we can drink and eat something...” Smiled shyly.

  
The three young friends stared each other in concern.

  
Alice, the youngest, 18 years old, smiled and said.

  
“Ok. I will go.”

  
Margarida and Pedro stared her in despair.

  
She answered to their looks.

  
“What? Elias is our friend, why we can’t go to his house?!” Deviated the eyes to him. “I’m gonna go for sure, Elias!” Smiling.

  
The other two friends smiled by her confidence and followed her.

  
“Me too!” Pedro said.

  
“I’m in!” Margarida smiled.

  
Elias smiled and nodded.

  
Cheerful.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the young boy was brought home by the sicarios, Manuel was in the office handling some business issues. He opened the door and saw his two men talking. The young boy approached, kissing Manuel’s lips. Then, he went to Pacho lap’s and hugged his neck.

  
The Godfather smiled to Manuel.

  
They knew the boy wanted something.

  
“How was the college, baby?” The Leader asked.

  
Elias smiled and caressed the sexy beard.

  
“It was good! I mean... Very nice, my friends are gonna come in to celebrate my birthday!” Stood up from the lap. “But don’t worry, it’s just three of them!”

  
Pacho smiled.

  
“Why you don’t invite the whole class?” Lighting up a cigarette.

  
Elias opened mouth.

  
“The whole class?”

  
Manuel smiled.

  
“Yes, let’s have a big party for your 24th birthday!” Stared at Pacho, smiling.

  
Elias stared the Godfather in admiration.

  
“Manuel is right.” Stood up from the chair and grabbed the boy’s face. “You are going to have the best birthday party ever!”

  
Elias held the older lover hands in his face, watering the eyes.

  
“Really?”

  
Pacho stared Manuel and they both nodded.

  
The young boy grabbed Pacho’s face and kissed him passionately. Manuel smiled, and the boy approached him too, kissing him as well. The sicario grabbed the boy’s face and caressed.

  
“We are going to prepare everything, don’t worry!” Winked.

  
Elias smiled once more and said.

  
“Ok, I have homework to do!”

  
“I go with you, I have some stuff to do on the yard!” The sicario nodded to his older lover.

  
Pacho nodded in response and his two lovers left the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the afternoon, Manuel decided to relax on a porch, just admiring the thunderstorm about to come. Elias opened the window door, and with his books on hand, sat next to him on a chair, opening them on the table in front of him.

  
“You are so nerd...” The sicario provoked.

  
Elias shook his head.

  
“I’m not!” Laughing.

  
“Yes! You are!”

  
Elias shed some water from a jar on his cup glass.

  
“How did you use to be at school?”

  
Manuel shrugged his shoulders and relaxed on the chair.

  
“I didn’t even finish school to be honest!”

  
Both laughed and Elias smiled.

  
“I really like you, Manuel.” Confessed, shy.

  
The sicario stared tenderly.

  
“Me too...”

  
The younger lover stood up and started to massage the lovers shoulders. Manuel relaxed and closed his own eyes.

Elias was massaging him gently, until he asked.

  
“Now... we are getting along... I mean...” Hesitating. “You guys could tell me everything about the business...

  
Manuel was still eyes closed and asked.

  
“About what?”

  
Elias hesitated once more but decided to spill unburden.

  
“About the deal Pacho has with his partners.” Serious.

  
Manuel opened his eyes quickly, and irritated, took the boy’s hands from his shoulders.

  
“I’ve told you before! You don’t need to know about it.”

  
Elias stopped in front of him, and in anger asked.

  
“Why not? Why I shouldn’t know shit about the business?!”

  
Manuel stood up, got closer, and held his face.

  
“You don’t need to. You have to worry about college, that’s all.”

  
Head down, Elias took the hands from his face.

  
“You can’t hide me things! I can help! What’s going on? Alvaro is so weird, Pacho and him are arguing all the time!” Furious.

  
Manuel took a deep breath.

  
“Ask about Pacho then...” Stepped back, giving up. “It’s his business, not mine. You ask him, ok?” Pointed the finger.

  
Elias shook his head and irritated said.

  
“That’s what I am going to do!”

 

  
  
Pacho left the pool, and was tying up his robe a few minutes before Elias got inside the place, closing the door. The boy observed around, they were alone and some classical music was playing. His lover smiled and invited him to get closer, kissing his lips.

  
The young boy approached.

  
Serious.

  
“I need to talk to you.”

  
The lover just nodded, and signed him to sit.

  
The boy hesitated a little.

  
“Pacho... I...”

  
Herrera stared, waiting.

  
He needed to be honest.

  
“What kind of deal do you have with your partners?”

  
Pacho stared.

  
Serious.

  
“You know the deal I have... Drugs...”

  
Elias took a deep breath.

  
“It’s not this deal I am talking about, you know that!” Sad face.

  
Pacho stared irritated and stood up from the chair.

  
Taking a deep breath.

  
“As I can see, you couldn’t make Manuel talk about it...”

  
“I’m worried about you!” Desperate face, he stood up from the chair. “Please, let me help you!”

  
Pacho shook his head.

  
Serious.

  
“Study, it’s the best thing you can do for me right now. Don’t be like my brother... Annoying me all the time.”

  
The Godfather left the place.

  
Walking slownly.

  
Closing the door right behind.

  
Abandoning his younger lover.

  
Completely disappointed.

 

 

  
  
Manuel was working out in the gym when Elias arrived, head down, closing the door. Completely sweat, the sicario stopped his sit ups and stared.

  
“What happened?”

  
Elias shook his head, and rested his back on the wall.

  
“Pacho and you are hiding me things...” Hands in the pocket. “I don’t like it.”

  
Manuel took a deep breath.

  
“Come here.” Offered his hand.

  
The boy approached dutifully, and sat on floor in front of him.

  
“You had better stay out of this.” Caressed the younger sad face.

  
“Why?” Tearing eyes, hands on the knees.

  
“The place we are, the business... Pacho.” Shook his head. “It’s better you don’t know anything, ok? For your safety... At least for now...” Worried face.

  
Elias gulped and stared.

  
“Are you guys gonna be ok?” Grabbed the sicario’s hand.

  
Manuel stared.

  
Sad.

  
Just nodded.

  
Elias smiled and kissed his lips quickly, standing up and leaving the room.

  
Manuel stood up as well.

  
Sad.

  
Took a deep breath.

  
Pacho said everything would be alright.

  
Deep down he had a feeling.

  
That maybe not everything would be.


	20. Gunshots

All Pacho’s employees were walking around the mansion, preparing the party.  
It was evening and Elias was nervous.  
“Don’t worry, we have prepared everything for your party.” Manuel assured him, touching his hair. “Pacho always hires the best ones!” Smiled, caressing the younger boy’s chin.  
Elias gulped.  
“I know, I trust you guys...I am just...” Head down, shaking his head.  
“What?” The sicario frowned.  
Elias smiled.  
“I just hope nothing happens tonight. You know...” Shrugged the shoulders. “I invited my whole class! I’m concerned my birthday party can attract Pacho’s enemies...” Stared in despair.  
Manuel smiled and caressed the boy’s face.  
“Our men won’t allow it! I am gonna take care of the security.” Smiled.  
Elias smiled back, got closer and kissed the lover’s lips.  
“Thank you.”  
The sicario held the boys’ face, and stared the mansion.  
“Go downstairs! Your guests are coming.” Warned him, staring from the stairs the friends were arriving.  
Elias just nodded and smiled.  
His classmates were coming completely well-dressed. He received them, offering champagne. Manuel was admiring on the top of the stairs, while Pacho approached.  
“Thank you for preparing everything for him, baby.”  
Manuel smiled and hugged his men.  
“No problem!” Touched his man face.  
Pacho just nodded and said, observing the mansion being surrounded by college students.

 

  
  
Elias was drinking.  
Smiling.  
He was the birthday boy.  
All the attentions were on him.  
He never had a birthday party before.  
His friends were around, laughing and enjoying the fancy food and drinks. They have never tasted good and expensive beverages and meals.  
Pacho and Manuel were still upstairs, just observing the place, listening and enjoying the music. Hands in the pocket, the former hitman stared his man drinking champagne. Herrera smiled, got closer and kissed his neck. The sicario touched his face and caressed the hairy chest.  
When a noise climbing the stairs called their attention.  
Pacho and Manuel looked at it.  
A short, overweight man was climbing in his cane.  
Carlos.  
The Godfather’s friend.  
Pacho smiled for seeing him.  
“Welcome my friend!”  
Manuel stared to Carlos in a disgust face and decided to go down the stairs.  
The friend observed him walking in front of, without greeting.  
The overweight man stopped in the middle of the stairs, waited for Manuel disappear and said.  
“Your boyfriend asked me a job and now doesn’t even say me hello anymore!”  
Pacho shook his head and helped him by the arm.  
“He is shy, you know...” Cheeky face.  
“I would call it bad manners.” Serious, preaching.  
Pacho laughed, and invited him to sit in a couch in front of the bar.

 

  
  
Carlos was relaxed, drinking next to his smoking friend.  
“I heard the Salazars tried to kill you.” Took the cup glass to the mouth.  
“They are trying all the time.” Serious.  
“Won’t you do anything about it? You are not the kind of person who doesn’t let it go...”  
The leader stared, blew the smoke and shook his head.  
“What are you waiting for, Pacho?”  
Carlos was curious.  
Why his friend doesn’t do anything about it?  
Pacho stood up from the couch and walked to the bar.  
Filling his own glass.  
“Business.”  
“Business?” Frowned.  
The Godfather stared and blew.  
“Gilberto doesn’t want us in to get in to trouble. Our deal is almost done. Everything is going to be fine.” Drank.  
Carlos ironic stared.  
“Are you sure about that?”  
Pacho stared in anger.  
“What do you mean?”  
The friend smiled.  
“You don’t look so sure about it.”  
Herrera opened his mouth.  
Carlos offered his glass to be fill.  
“I know you, my friend...”  
Pacho stared the man in front of him.  
Smiling.  
Ironic face.  
He approached and fill out the glass with whiskey.  
The sounds of footsteps were coming.  
It was Alvaro, passing in front of them. He didn’t greet and went straight down stairs.  
“Where are you going, Alvaro?” The older brother shouted.  
The boy stopped in the beginning of the stairs and looked him in the eyes.  
“Getting out from here.”  
Pacho approached.  
“It’s past midnight, you won’t go out!”  
Alvaro laughed.  
“I go wherever I want! I’m not Elias!”  
The younger brother turned back and walked the stairs down.  
Pacho took a deep breath, standing right behind.  
Carlos smiled, relaxed on the sofa.  
“You and your brother get along so well, it’s the first time I see you guys arguing...” Drank.  
Pacho took a deep breath, lighting another cigarette.  
“He doesn’t agree with the surrender deal.” Smoking, he stared.  
Carlos got serious.  
“No one does, my friend.”  
Pacho stared in his sad gaze.  
The friend saw his reaction and offered the glass for a toast.  
“Let’s forget the problems and enjoy the party!”  
Still sad, the Godfather got closer and toasted.  
Carlos stood up, and besides him, observed the people down on the floor.  
“This party stinks diapers and milk!” Disgust face.  
Pacho laughed.  
Out loud.

 

  
  
It was almost dawn, but the three lovers couldn’t stop loving themselves.  
Relaxing inside the pool, Pacho drank from his glass.  
Elias was smiling, just showing his head above the water.  
“I really liked my party!” Smiled to both of his men.  
Manuel got closer and hugged him from behind.  
“You have been a good boy, you deserved it!”  
Elias held the arms hugging his chest and turned his head to kiss the sicario.  
“You too... treating me like a child!”  
Manuel smiled, and before kissing said.  
“You are a brat!”  
Pacho smiled and drank in front of the scene.  
They stopped and the young boy got closer to the Godfather, hugging and resting his head on the chest.  
“I am enjoying being rich...” Laughed. “I had nothing before.... nothing...” Stared the Cali leader who caressed his face.  
“You can have everything you want now... You and Manuel...” Stared the older lover.  
The sicario got closer, and hugged the both.  
Pacho stared his two lovers.  
“You guys are safe with me. No none can hurt you anymore. I won’t allow it!” Serious.  
The two lovers smiled and nodded.

 

  
  
Drying themselves in front of each other, Elias observed Pacho’s body. It was completely different compared to Manuel. The Cali leader was thin but had a little overweight belly. The sicario was completely well fit. The younger boy decided to tease.  
“You should work out with us tomorrow!” Smiled to the sicario. “Manuel is gonna train me! I want to be as fit as him!”  
Pacho stared in the corner of the eyes.  
“I don’t have time!” Threw the towel on a beach chair.  
Manuel decided to play Elias’ game, winking.  
“Come on, baby!” Drying his own back. “You need to! Look to this salient belly!” Approached, tried to caress Pacho’s waist.  
Herrera stared irritated, trying to get rid of Manuel’s arms.  
Elias held himself a laugh.  
“I don’t need to, I’m not fat!” The leader argued.  
Elias took his hand to his own mouth, trying to stop the sound.  
Manuel smiled.  
“Admit it, you have to!”  
Pacho tied his robe.  
“I am fine!”  
“If you don’t want to work out, at least stop eating!” Elias said, drying the hair with a towel.  
Pacho opened a bottle of whiskey.  
“I was poor before! I never had the opportunity to eat good food!”  
The two lovers burst out themselves a laugh.  
“Jesus Christ! This is the worst excuse for eating I ever heard!” Elias sat on the chair, helding his own belly.  
Manuel shook his head, laughing too.  
“Baby, that was a terrible excuse!”  
Pacho stared even more irritated.  
The two lovers continuous laughing.  
Manuel tried to get closer.  
“Let’s work out tomorrow!”  
Pacho walked to the door and opened.  
“Gym is for faggots!”  
And closed the door.  
The lovers stood behind.  
Laughing.

 

  
Herrera got out of the swimming pool place, holding himself to not laugh as well. One of the sicarios approached carrying a gun.  
The leader got serious again and asked.  
“Did he back?”  
“No boss, your brother didn’t back.”  
Pacho took a deep breath and lit up a cigarette.  
“He acts like an irresponsible child.” Shook his head and stared the moon.  
Manuel opened the door, dressed in a white robe.  
“What happened?”  
The sicario nodded and left, after giving the news.  
“Alvaro hasn’t back yet.” Stared the lover, holding the cigarette.  
Manuel took a deep breath.  
“I go after him, don’t worry.”  
“It’s my brother, I should go.”  
“No, you should stay with Elias.”  
The sicario approached and kissed his man lips.

 

  
  
Alvaro was sat on a bar, drinking.  
Irritated.  
Upset.  
Manuel arrived in front of the bar and saw his brother-in-law.  
The boy stared him, but said nothing.  
Just drank from his glass.  
Manuel got closer, pulled out a chair and sat.  
“Why are you doing this, Alvaro?”  
The young brother drank again.  
Manuel waited.  
Silence.  
Until the younger Herrera spoke.  
“How can you accept this, Manuel? This deal is bullshit!”  
Sad, the older lover shook his head.  
“It’s not up to me, Alvaro. You know that. It’s their decision!”  
Alvaro took a deep breath and relaxed on the chair.  
Sad.  
Shaking his head.  
The eyes were red.  
Manuel decided to continuous the sermon.  
“Try to support your brother. He needs us more than ever!”  
Alvaro teared the yes.  
In a worried face, Manuel held his brother-in-law shoulder.  
“Let’s go home! It’s late!”  
Alvaro stopped, thought and nodded.  
The two men stood up from the table and walked out of the bar.  
When they were almost next to the car.  
A noise was heard.  
A shot.  
Manuel and Alvaro ran straight to the car.  
Four shots got Alvaro’s back.  
It was fast and Manuel barely had time to got his gun.  
His brother-in-law fell on the ground.  
Manuel hurried and touched his head.  
“Oh my God! Alvaro!”  
The little brother couldn’t feel his legs.  
His eyes were closing.  
He couldn’t see.  
It was getting dark.  
He could barely breath.  
Pacho’ s sicarios tried to look around.  
Where the shots came?

 

  
  
From a grass hill, two men holding guns ran to a car.  
Driving as fast as they can to escape.  
It was the Salazars.  
Again.


	21. Surrender

The living room was completely full of smoke cigarette. The liquor smell was present too, satisfying the Gentlemen around the table.  
In his silk shirt, sat on a chair, Pacho was just listening.  
Serious.  
Drinking.  
Smoking.  
Chepe was there too, analyzing the contents of the whiskey’s glass.  
David was sat, frowned eyebrows.  
In his painful face, Miguel tried to change the subject of the talk.  
“How is Alvaro?”  
Pacho stared in an annoyed face.  
“What do you want me to say, Miguel? The doctors still don’t know if his cock will ever work again. He’s 22 years old.”  
The leader scratched his temples in disgust.  
“I swear to you, Pacho! The Salazars will pay for that shit!”

 

 

The meeting was over.  
Herrera walked to the car parked outside Miguel’s mansion.  
Manuel was there, just waiting inside the vehicle.  
Pacho opened and sat, closing the door in annoyance.  
“Everything ok?” The sicario gently touched his man hair.  
Pacho took a deep breath.  
“Our enemies see us as fragile without Gilberto.” Stared in a sad face.  
Manuel just nodded.  
The Godfather observed the mansion yard.  
“The Salazars won’t stop until they kill me.” Lit up a cigarette.  
Manuel stared.  
“What are you going to do?”  
Pacho sat straight in the car bench and blew the smoke.  
“I’m going to kill all of them.”

 

 

 

The woman was screaming.  
Running naked around the yard.  
He didn’t mind.  
Smoking.  
Sat on a chair.  
A few bloods stains on his shirt, Manuel approached carrying a gun in hand.  
“It’s done.”  
Pacho kept staring the grass yard in front of.  
“I have to solve some things before...” Smoking, he stood up from the chair.  
Manuel followed him to the car.  
He needed to ask.  
It was time.  
“How about Elias?” Worried face.  
Pacho stopped.  
Took a deep breath.  
Blew the smoke and stared his lover.  
“Let’s talk to him.”  
The sicario opened the car.  
“I’m worried about the way he’s going to handle.” Concerned face.  
Pacho took a deep breath.  
Closed his eyes in pain.  
“Everything will be fine.” Nodded.  
The two men got in the car once more.  
They closed their doors, Manuel turned around and drove on the ground road again.  
Backing home.  
While their sicarios were right behind.  
Cleaning all the mess.

 

 

Elias was studying when the two men arrived. The boy didn’t see them approaching the office. Pacho observed first, his boy was so dedicated to the studies.  
He stared Manuel.  
Apprehensive.  
Herrera walked in front of him, and the hitman closed the office door.  
Elias raised his head and smiled.  
“Hey! I was thinking...” Closed the books. “We could go to that sushi house tonight!”  
Pacho smiled sad and Manuel stared the window.  
Shit.  
The boy observed their sad gaze.  
“What happened?” The younger lover stood up from the chair.  
Pacho gulped.  
He didn’t want to say.  
It wasn’t what he wanted.  
Breathed deeply.  
It was better to say everything at once.  
Pacho stared.  
Convicted.  
“You asked me once... about the deal I have with my partners...” Sad gaze.  
Concerned face, the former waiter just nodded and approached.  
The Godfather breathed deeply.  
“I’m going to surrender.”  
Manuel took a deep breath.  
Shaking his head.  
He wasn’t accepting too.  
Elias opened his mouth.  
“Surrender?” Frowned the eyebrows, one step closer. “To whom?” Scared about the answer.  
Pacho stared in his serious gaze.  
“To the authorities. My partners and I. We have a deal with the government.”  
Elias got even closer, gesticulating with his hands.  
“You can’t be serious!” Desperate face.  
Pacho held his face with both hands.  
“I am.” Serious. “I’ve arranged everything with the National Police... General Serrano will meet me at the church in Yumbo.”  
Sad, Manuel observed the boy in despair pushing the Cali leader away.  
“Do you have any idea what they do to people like us in jail?” Tearing eyes.  
Hands in the pocket, the Godfather gave up.  
“The jail is not going to be the way you think. It’s different.”  
“It’s a cell! Prison! “The boy stared in anger. “How can be different?!”  
Pacho and Manuel stared to each other.  
Sadness.  
The hitman was still arms crossed, listening. His eyes on the window glass.  
The tears fell from Elias’ eyes.  
“I don’t want you to be there! Please, don’t go!” The boy hugged his man’s chest. Pacho teared the eyes as well, hugging and caressing the younger hair.  
“Everything is gonna be alright, baby.” Kissed the boy head.  
Elias raised his head, the tears fell from his eyes.  
“Do you really believe on that?”  
Pacho stopped.  
He thought.  
Head down.  
Took a deep breath.  
“I want you to do something.” Held the younger face. “Do you promise to care of Alvaro and everything here?” Tenderly face.  
Elias nodded and cleaned his tears.  
“At least I have Manuel here to help.” Smiled sad to the sicario in front of the window.  
The hitman stared in a sad gaze and shook his head.  
“I won’t be here with you, Elias.”  
The former waiter opened the mouth, gulped and got rid of Pacho’s hand.  
“What are you guys talking about?”  
Manuel approached.  
“I’m going to jail along with Pacho.”  
The boy got even more desperate.  
“You guys can’t do this to me!” Grabbed his own hair, screaming. “You promised to take care of me!”  
The younger lover ran to the exit door, opened it and left.  
Pacho stared Manuel.  
“I can’t do this anymore.”  
The sicario got closer, kissed his man lips and caressed his face.  
“I’m gonna talk to him.”

 

In front of the pool, Elias was sat.  
Hiding his face on the knees.  
He had cried a lot.  
Manuel approached slowly.  
Sat next to him.  
“You ask to not be treated like a child, but you act like one.”  
Crying, Elias shook his head.  
“You guys are gonna be killed, Manuel!” Hugged his lover’s chest.  
The hitman hugged him and kissed his forehead.  
“Nothing is gonna happen, baby.” Smelling his hair. “We are not ordinary people. The jail is going to be different for us.” Held the boy’s chin.  
Tearing eyes, Elias grabbed the hand.  
“It’s a jail, Manuel. How can a place like that be different?”  
The sicario held the younger face with both hands.  
“We have everything prepared, ok? In three years we’re gonna be home, together. You can visit us whenever you want!” Smiled, caressing the boy’s hair.  
Elias stared.  
Sad gaze.  
Shook his head.  
“I don’t believe on that.” Took the hands from his face, shaking his head.  
Manuel observed.  
He was feeling the same thing.  
Anyway.  
It was better not think about it.  
“Please...” Touched the boy’s back. “Go talk to Pacho, he’s the most injured one.”  
Elias stopped.  
Observed his image in the pool’s water.  
Cleaned the tears.  
Took a deep breath.  
“I know. I just got desperate, you know? If something happen to you guys... I...” Shook his head.  
Manuel grabbed the boy’s face.  
“Nothing is gonna happen to us! Did you understand? We are the Cali cartel!”  
Elias smiled and touched his man’s face.  
Almost laughing.  
Manuel frowned by the attitude.  
“What?”  
“You’ve never called me baby before...”  
Manuel shook his head.  
“There is always a first time...” Smiling. “And you are my baby...”  
Elias smiled, Manuel hugged him closer, allowing the boy to rest his head on the chest.  
Stared the water pool.  
He could see them both.  
Their sad semblants.

 

 

In the yard’s mansion, Pacho observed his men working.  
It was a few hours before him to leave.  
He would have a new life.  
Shy and humble, Elias approached.  
“I’m sorry for my behavior before.” Head down.  
Pacho stared irritated.  
“You have to understand why I am doing this.” Hands in the pocket.  
The young man ran to him and hugged.  
“I’m worried something happen to you.”  
Pacho abandoned his anger and hugged him back, helding his chin.  
“Nothing is gonna happen. You have to trust me.”  
Elias took the hands from his face, and kissed his man.  
A deep kiss.  
They stopped.  
Nose against nose.  
Breathing.  
Deeply.  
“I trust you.” The boy stared. “I’m gonna take care of everything here.” Smiled.  
The Cali leader caressed the young face.  
“I know you will.”

 

 

Herrera observed for the last time his fancy yard.  
Elias and Alvaro were right behind him.  
Manuel was inside the car.  
Waiting.  
It was everything ready.  
He dressed himself in his silk shirt.  
Gold necklace in the neck.  
Yellow coat.  
Tearing eyes, Elias just nodded.  
Alvaro was sat in his wheelchair, his face was completely sad.  
The Godfather stared his sicarios holding guns around him.  
“See you later.”  
The men just nodded.  
The leader got inside the car.  
Closing the door.  
Manuel and Pacho disappeared on the road.  
Elias cleaned his tears fastly and asked his brother-in-law.  
“Do you really believe everything is gonna be fine?” Still observing the car leaving.  
Alvaro observed the car too, and without taking the eyes from the road he said.  
“No.”  
The former waiter stared him.  
Worried.  
Alvaro signed for one of the sicarios take him inside.  
Elias observed the road once more.  
It was empty.

 

 

 

He walked alone.  
There was no one.  
Sitting on a bench inside the church, Pacho observed the saints around.  
Jesus was there.  
Nailed.  
He made the sign of the cross.  
Waited.  
Why all this was happening?  
He had an empire.  
Stared the saint statue once more.  
He knew.  
There was just one answer.  
He was a bandit.  
Noises could be heard.  
Cars were parking outside the church.  
Footsteps were approaching.  
There was only one man getting closer him.  
He couldn’t see, but feel him.  
The noise of someone sitting on a bench behind him.  
In the corner of his eyes, Pacho noticed.  
General Serrano.  
Pacho took the gun from the pocket and handed to the man right behind.  
Rosso stared the handcuffs.  
They weren’t necessary.  
Pacho just nodded in gratitude.  
Stood up.  
Closed the coat’s button.  
Walking in front of the police.  
Left the church’s huge door.  
And he realized it.  
The sun was shinning outside.


	22. Minimum Security

The press was around.

They were running, so many questions to be done with their microphones.

“Hélmer!” They screamed.

Flash lights.

Cameras.

Pacho didn’t care.

He walked among them, being protected by the police.

The business man would play the role, as long as he can.

Sat in front of the journalists, General Serrano was beside him.

Just waiting.

Calm.

“Why did you decide to surrender himself?” A young lady asked, offering the microphone.

“I want to solve the problems I have with country.” He got closer.

Nothing much.

Just what they really wanted him to say.

What it was right to say.

Decent.

After all, they weren’t like Escobar.

They were the good ones.

Gentlemen.

 

 

 

 

 

Manuel was ready, observing the police cars arriving the mansion.

Elias had cried a lot.

“You guys will be ok, Manuel?” Held his hands on his chest, pressing them in despair.

The sicario caressed the younger face.

Tearing eyes.

Slowly nodded.

The cars were calmly approaching.

Manuel observed them.

Serious.

“It’s time for me to go.”

The boy cried even more.

The police sirens were getting closer.

The two of them waited.

DEA arrived.

Doors’ car were open.

Javier Peña stepped out, handing a gun.

Manuel serious stared.

Got closer the hitman who offered his both hands to be arrested.

Handcuffs were put on him.

Elias ran to the house once more.

Crying in despair.

Alvaro observed as well.

They arrested all the sicarios, adjusting them inside the cars.

Silence of words.

It was possible to hear.

Just the sirens.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The minimum security of La Picota was prepared to receive the Godfathers of Cali.

Pacho bathroom was good enough, having all the fancy furniture he ordered. Manuel could share comfortably with him, and nobody would question the fact.

A toast to celebrate their victory was prepared in a round table. Everything was fine and the goal was perfectly achieved. In three years they wouldn’t even remember what happened.

Pacho and Miguel were more comfortable about the deal, accepting it was the best decision at the moment.

Inside the corridor prison, Pacho was relaxed, smoking a cigarette.

Manuel got in walking in a line with other sicarios arrested.

The lover smiled when he saw the Godfather against the wall, just signing, using the hand for him to come closer.

The older lover smiled.

His man was still perfect, even being imprisoned.

“Come here!” Cheeky face, gesturing with one hand, smoking with the other.

Manuel got closer.

“You’re such a bastard.”

They kissed.

Deeply.

In front of all the men inside.

Some of them stared in shocked.

Others deviated the eyes to not see their love.

“I missed you so much.” Manuel breathed, relieved.

“Me too, baby.” Pacho blew the smoke.

The hitman stared around, holding his pillows and blankets.

“This place is awful.”

“Ours is not here. Come.” Smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

The yard was simple, minimum security.

For the Godfathers of Cali, it was alright.

Manuel and Pacho were walking around, while other prisoners were playing soccer. Gilberto and Miguel were in front of them, discussing business things and how they would manage it.

Nobody in the prison dare to stare both lovers.

No one would be crazy, Manuel analyzed it.

“How is Elias?” Pacho asked, hands in the pocket.

The hitman got closer, almost clued to him.

“He’s dealing with the situation... I mean...” Hands in the pocket too. “He’s very mature when he needs to be, you know him...”

Herrera took a deep breath.

“I hope Alvaro and him know how to work together.”

Manuel smiled.

“They will.” Manuel looked around. “I’ve hired some men for the security. They will be just fine.”

Pacho nodded.

Serious.

Staring the sun down.

 

 

 

 

 

Elias was taken by last sicarios to the prison.

Like a king, he walked inside the jail, being treated with all the respect by the employees. It was still new to him at first, but Pacho and his partners had all the power they needed to provide that kind of treatment.

Manuel and Pacho were in the prison hall, just waiting for him.

Smiling.

Elias smiled even more when he noticed them waiting.

Someone opens the gate, and he ran like a happy child to hug them.

The three hug each other, and kissed desperately.

Feeling the smell, the heat, the love they used to share every day.

They stopped and the boy said.

“I’ve missed you guys so much.” Touched his men chest.

Pacho blew the smoke. Manuel hugged his shoulders, and they just walked through the corridor.

“How is everything at home, baby?” Pacho touched the boy’s back, signing him to go to their private room.

“Fine. We’re working together, Alvaro and I.” Smiling.

“How about college?” The hitman caressed his hair.

“Cool as ever!” Excited.

They opened a room, Elias observed.

It was fancy.

Everything was provided there.

Fancy bed, refrigerator, a small kitchen.

Bogota’s jail was almost like their mansion.

The young boy smiled when they closed the door.

“I’m calmer now. It’s almost like home here.” The boy sat in the couch.

Manuel and Pacho sat around. They boy snuggled himself among them, kissing his both men lips.

“I can’t wait for you guys back home.” Tenderly face.

Manuel caressed his face.

“We will, don’t worry.”

Elias smiled, staring Manuel’s chest, bitting his lips.

Observed Pacho too, he was wearing one of his silk shirts.

Sexy gaze.

He was blessed.

He had two of the hottest men he could ever dreamed.

The Godfather smiled, caressed his cheek and said.

“Let’s have dinner.”

Elias grabbed his hand.

“No.” Got closer and bit Herrera’s lips. “I wanna fuck...” Stared both men.

Manuel observed the nasty face the boy have, bitting his own lips, getting closer and pushing him for a tongue kiss. Pacho grabbed the boy as well, and they both shared a wet kiss. Elias moaned, feeling his both men going down his neck.

 

 

 

 

 

They were fully naked.

Moaning.

Touching each other.

Pacho observed Manuel and Elias kissing.

He demanded.

“Go to bed and lay down to me.”

They both went to the bed, their penises erected.

Ready.

Pacho got closer, holding his dick to offer them.

Manuel was the first, lick the tip, held with one hand and suck it.

Gladly.

Elias observed to, wet mouth.

“I want to suck it too.” Perverted face.

Manuel gave space for the boy got the dick’s on his hand, opening the mouth and inserting inside.

Sucking it.

Desperately.

Pacho moaned.

Serious gaze.

Manuel stood up and kissed his lips, while Elias was working down.

Pacho and Manuel smiled to each other.

Kissing.

Hair being grabbed.

Elias stopped, stared them kissing and said.

“Fuck me, please.”

They stopped, Pacho signed and the boy kneeled down on the matress, offering his ass.

Manuel kneeled in front of the boy’s face and offered his dick, which Elias readily introduced in the mouth.

Sucking it.

The sicario moaned, grabbing the boy’s head.

“You wanted this baby, my dick in your mouth?”

Elias stopped sucking it and stared.

“So much...” The saliva was in the sicario’s dick, washing it. “I can’t stop sucking...” Introducing the penis in the mouth again.

The boy was desperate to suck.

Manuel was adoring the view, caressing both boy’s back and hair.

Pacho prepared Elias to penetrate.

Introduced the penis slowly, while the boy stopped sucking it, just to moan.

When Pacho was already inside, his movements started to grow, and he held the boy’s waist.

Trusting deeply.

Open mouth to see the younger ass being dominated by him.

Manuel introduced the penis in Elias mouth once more, and he sucked gladly again, while both men stared to each other in pleasure.

Drooling.

It was the best sensation ever.

Pacho grabbed Elias penis and started to masturbate him.

The boy couldn’t last for so much time.

“I’m gonna come...” Moaned out loud.

Washing the bed with his liquid.

Elias felt down.

Manuel loved the view of the boy moaning.

“I want to come your mouth, open baby!” Dizzy face.

Elias laid down on his back and offered his mouth to their both men.

They both got closer and masturbated their dicks on his face.

The boy was ready.

Open mouth.

Desperate to be washed.

Manuel and Pacho couldn’t handle the view of the naked boy.

Mouth open.

Waiting.

They moaned and washed the boy’s face.

Elias licked both dicks.

Pleasantly.

They laid down, side by side.

Elias in the middle.

They caressed each other.

Noses against noses.

“I miss you guys.”

“So do we.” Pacho caressed his face.

Manuel held his chin.

“Be a good boy at home, and we would reward you, right?” Kissed his nose.

“You are going to fuck me so good as today?”

Manuel got closer and kissed his lips.

“Always.”

Pacho smiled and both men laid on the pillow.

“You guys are important to me, you know that?”

They nodded.

Smiling.

“Shall we shower now?” The boy raised his head.

Pacho smiled cheeky.

Nodding.

The three men laid on the bathtub prepared to them.

Washing each other.

Playing with the foam.

Like there was no tomorrow.

Only today.


	23. Concerned

They finished their dinner in a fancy table, full of the best food. Some waiters were hired to serve them on their private room, offering all the comfortable needs.

The Godfather drank wine from a glass.

“I have many plans for us.” Swallowed the food. “When we leave this shitty place, my money will be legalized. We can start a new company.”

Elias smiled, cutting a piece of meat.

“I will be responsible for the finances.” The boy winked.

Pacho nodded and smiled to his oldest lover.

“You can work with the security, baby.” Drank again.

The hitman nodded, chewing a piece of meat.

“And you Pacho? What are you going to do?” Held the glass of wine.

Herrera had a cheeky face.

“Just be in charge.” Shrugged his shoulders and winked.

They laughed.

Out loud.

“We are going to work and you just enjoy it?” Manuel asked, resting the glass on the table.

The Cali Leader frowned.

“Of course!” Bitting his lips, smiling cheeky.

Manuel and Elias stared to each other, shaking their heads.

Smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was time for Elias going home.

One of the guards opened the gate in the morning for him to leave.

The boy stopped in front of his both men.

They were fine.

He verified.

It was ok going back to the mansion.

“I’m going home! I won’t come tomorrow, I have a test!” Smiled, got closer and kissed tenderly his both men’s lips.

Behind them, Manuel was called by a man in a concerned gaze.

“Can you just follow me, Manuel?” Breathing heavily.

The sicario smiled, kissed the boy one last time and went inside the jail, following the man who was carrying a paper in his hands.

Pacho and Elias hugged each other.

Nose against nose.

One last kiss.

Sweet.

“Have a nice test.”

Elias nodded, smiled and crossed the gate.

He stopped.

Looked behind one more time.

His lover was smiling in his silk shirt.

Hands in the pocket.

So confident.

Elias nodded one more time and left.

Pacho observed him leaving.

The boy left.

Serious face.

It was time to know what was happening.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Herrera stepped inside the cells once more.

Stared Manuel who had a concerned look now.

He frowned, and walked the stairs up to find out Gilberto and Miguel completely worried.

Pacho stared Manuel.

He was talking to the man who had the paper and called him before.

They both stared Gilberto who was reading this paper letter.

Pacho got closer.

He never saw Gilberto concerned like that.

“What happened?” Herrera grabbed the paper from him.

Miguel was quiet.

Gilberto was holding his reading glasses.

Shaking.

Nervous.

“The president will extradite Miguel and I.” He walked to his cell, sitting on the bed.

He couldn’t believe it.

Shocked face.

Miguel continued, crossing the arms.

“He needs to prove he’s tough on Narcos...”

The youngest brother was in his eyes full of anger.

Pacho got furious as well.

Manuel got closer him in despair, pulling him down stairs by the hand, going straight ahead to their room.

The sicario closed the door.

Nervous.

“They will be extratide to the States. The DEA is coming today...” Breathing heavily.

Pacho couldn’t believe it.

Shook his head.

Sat on the bed.

“Our plan...” Took a deep breath, scratching his temples. “We need to do something!” The Godfather stood up quickly, ran to his whiskey table and fill out a glass, drinking.

Manuel was desperate.

“What can we do?”

“I will make a deal to reduce our sentence.” Pacho drank nervously.

Manuel stared.

Waiting.

“I will help them to capture the North Dell Valle cartel.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Handcuffs on their hands.

Like that.

Head down.

Miguel and Gilberto left the jail.

Defeated.

Pacho couldn’t tolerate his partners situation.

They left for good.

They wouldn’t see each other for a while.

Chepe observed them leaving.

Stared Pacho.

“This place is not for me, brother.”

Herrera saw his partner leaving.

Serious, walking in the prison corridor.

One last time.

He left La Picota.

Herrera never saw him again.

Just heard about.

Don Chepe tried to make new alliances.

But it didn’t end very well for him though.

He was found on the road, naked and beaten to death.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After many negotiations, Pacho got a deal with the DEA, trying to help them to arrest Orlando Henao. He was sentenced to six years and eight months in prison for drug trafficking charges, which sentence was later extended to 14 years of prison.

Manuel had the same fate.

Elias didn’t accept very well the fact, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He continued visiting them in the prison, and taking care of their business.

Pacho and Manuel decided that fourteen years waiting was too much for a young man as Elias. They allowed him to abandon them and never back, but for the boy the idea was almost an insult.

“Don’t you ever ask me that again!” Elias was tearing the eyes.

The two lovers were around him.

The sicario hugged the youngest.

“Ok, baby. It was just a suggestion.” Caressed his chin.

Pacho got closer and caressed his hair, kissing the forehead.

“You are too young for waiting us.”

“I don’t care.” Started to cry. “I’ll always come here.” Hid his face on Manuel’s chest.

The sicario smiled, shaking his head.

“It’s ok, baby. You can come every day!” Holding himself for not laughing.

Pacho smiled too, shaking his head.

Smoking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Elias just waved by the prison gate.

Smiling.

Manuel and Pacho smiled too.

Waving as well.

The Godfather stared him leaving.

The gate closed.

The Cali Leader said.

“He came to enjoy the night, since the final days of college were almost done...” Walking back to the yard. Manuel followed next to him. “He decided to come today and solve the final issues to get his scholarship diploma later.”

“I’m happy he finished.” The hitman smiled. “He is going to be a decent man.” Nodded.

Pacho agreed.

“I’m sure he will.”

The both lover smiled to each other.

Their share a beautiful relationship.

No one could take this love from them.

One of the prisoners came running with a ball in hand, interrupting.

“Let’s play, Don Pacho?” Invited the youngest prisoner, a small thin boy.

The two men stared each other and nodded.

Smiling.

Manuel signed with his head, inventing Pacho to come.

Herrera stopped.

Smiling.

Manuel asked in his frowned face.

“Aren’t you coming, baby?”

Pacho observed the blue sky.

Colombian white clouds.

“You can go first...” Eyes lost there. “I’m going right after you.”

Manuel just nodded, running until almost ready team.

Pacho observed the sun.

How damn beautiful was it today!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Manuel was observing the soccer game.

His man was the best to score goals.

Penalty.

Pacho stopped.

Everyone was ready.

He kicked the ball.

Scored a goal.

Celebration by the prisoners.

Manuel stared him.

Open arms.

Pacho got closer, smiling.

The most beautiful smile in the world.

Pacho Herrera was perfect!

His man grabbed the bottle of water.

Drank.

“You are the best, baby.” The hitman admitted.

He loved him so much.

So sweat.

Cute.

Drinking water in his cheeky face.

His man was in front of him.

Happy.

“You are the best in everything, do you know right?” Manuel asked, happy face.

Pacho drank, smiling.

Their bodies so close.

They would kiss.

As they always do.

Eyes shinning.

They loved each other.

Until blood.

Drops of it.

Fastly.

Manuel didn’t understand.

Blood on his face?

In his eyes?

He couldn’t see anymore!

The blood was almost blinding him.

Pacho?!

Why is he fainting on me?

What the fuck?!

Shots?!

Did they shoot him on the back?!

What kind of cowards do this?!

Mother fuckers!

He held his unconscious man.

The anger was back.

He would kill all of them.

Abandoning his man on the floor, Manuel ran to the asshole who shot.

He would kill him!

Mother Fucker!

The whole prison was in a mess.

Guards.

Running around.

Trying to stop the prison fight.

While Pacho was laid down on the floor.

Dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Sunday will be posted the last chapter!  
> See you!


	24. New York

The ambulance arrived some minutes after Pacho being shot. Manuel was around him, holding his hand.

The sicario’s tears were falling down on his lover.

“Baby, the doctors are coming...” Sobbing.

Pacho didn’t answer, he was laid down on a puddle of blood.

The police arrested all the prisoners in their cells, while Manuel and Pacho were waiting on the cement ground.

Manuel was trembling nervously.

Herrera was just breathing, a strange noise was coming out from his mouth.

The paramedics arrived next to them, asking permission to take him to the ambulance parked outside the prison. Manuel followed the stretcher, holding Pacho’s hand.

Crying in despair.

Out loud.

Sobbing.

The guards stopped him, he couldn’t leave the jail.

Motherfuckers!

Outside, it could be heard the voice of the Colombian people.

Screams.

_“Die!”_

_“He deserves for what he did!”_

The crowd was celebrating.

Manuel ran to one of the police officers.

“Take me to the director’s room, I need to talk to him!”

The guard stared in concern, but quickly decided to help him.

“Come with me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The director was sat in the office, reading the News of the day.

Manuel opened the door, slamming it when he got inside the place.

“I need to go to the hospital!” Stopped in front of the desk.

The old men didn’t look him on the face, just kept reading it.

“You are going to stay here. You weren’t shot, were you?” Drank a cup of coffee, without taking the eyes off the newspaper.

Manuel approached the man, grabbed his cup and threw it against the wall.

“I’m going to kill your family when I leave this shit!”

The director stared.

Imposing.

Just ironically smiled.

“Are you?”

Manuel got even furious, but stopped, thought and took a deep breath.

He needed to think right not now, it wasn’t time for the despair controlling him.

“I need some news... at least...” Tearing the eyes again. “How is he?” The tears fell down. “Please...” Closed the eyes, clenching his fists.

Still holding the newspaper, the old man demanded.

“Back to your cell... faggot.” Indifferent.

Manuel furiously stared.

He propped his both hands on the desk and got closer the man’s face.

“You will be torture in the most painful way. I promise you.” Sadic face.

The director didn’t fear the threats.

“Get out.” Backed peacefully to read again.

The sicario observed, the man was calmly reading.

Ignoring him.

The hitman stared in anger, turned his back and left.

He swore to himself.

This man would die by his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ambulance was running faster through the city, asking permission to pass.

The doctors were trying everything.

The youngest doctor just looked at the Pacho’s heart beats.

Held his hand.

Checked.

They were getting slower.

It was almost impossible to hear them with the stethoscope.

Until they stop.

Completely.

The doctor just took a deep breath.

Touched Pacho’s eyes and closed them.

Stared the driver in the front seat.

Shook his head.

The man understood and turned off the siren.

Slowing down the speed.

It wasn’t the necessary anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In front of the TV, Elias was stopped, hands shaking.

The face was washed by the tears.

The former waiter was sobbing, the brother-in-law in his wheelchair, was in his eyes full of tears, mouth open.

The two boys were watching Tv.

The TV reporter was in front of the hospital, holding her microphone.

 

 

“ _Two years after surrendered himself to the Colombian authorities, one of the country's most infamous drug lords was shot to death this morning as he played soccer in a prison yard outside Cali. Helmer "Pacho" Herrera was considered one of the top three members of the notorious Cali drug cartel, which once controlled up to 80 percent of the world's cocaine trade. Herrera was killed by a sicario, according to the National Prison Institute. The assassin fired six round into Herrera's back during a break in the soccer game.”_

 

 

Elias was sobbing more than ever.

Alvaro couldn’t hide his tears anymore, he started to cry in despair.

The crying was the only sound in the mansion, until Alvaro approached the TV in his wheelchair.

Turning it off.

Elias walked to the couch.

They were both in tears.

“Gosh...no...” The younger lover sat on it.

Alvaro stopped in front of him, hands pressing his knees.

“This shitty deal... I knew it would never work out...” Shaking his head, the tears were falling down.

Elias was just staring the floor now.

Eyes fixed.

Lost.

“I need to go to the hospital.”

Alvaro cleaned the tears.

“I’m going, I am his brother. You won’t be accepted there, Elias. You know that?”

The boy stopped.

Thought.

Just nodded in response.

Yes, he knew it.

The youngest lover stood up from the couch.

“I’m going to the prison. Manuel needs to know it.” Serious.

They stared each other and nodded.

Leaving the mansion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Manuel and Elias were behind the visitor’s window glass.

They just touched the glass barrier, while the other hands were holding the phone to talk.

The lovers were sobbing.

The sicario recommended in despair.

“You need to run, baby.”

The youngest shook his head.

“I will never do that, Manuel! Don’t ask me something like that!”

The hitman shook his head.

“Pacho is dead! You are going to be killed!” Dried his own tears.

“I don’t care, they can do whatever they want! I’m not a coward, I don’t run!” Furious.

“It’s not about being a coward! It’s about surviving! Without Pacho, we’re nothing!”

Elias was just shaking his head.

Manuel tried again.

“They killed him and let us vulnerable!”

Elias just shook his head.

“Don’t leave me...” Tears falling.

“I’m sorry, baby. It’s over...” Tenderly face.

Elias cried even more.

“No...”

The sicario was begging.

“Go home, get the money hidden and leave Colombia!”

“Where do I go? I’m gonna stay here... I can wait for you...” Begged.

“No! You are a young decent man! You have the whole life for achieve something good...”

“What about you?” Desperate face.

“I am already dead, Elias.” Shook his head, defeated face.

“You are not!” Screamed.

“I am. The justice will condemn me for more than 20 years...” Serious.

Elias was still sobbing.

“I can’t, Manuel...”

The man stared in anger this time.

“You have to! Save yourself.... Do it for me. I can’t stand see you dying too!”

The boy dried the tears in the back of his hand.

“Go to the States... There are many Latins there. You can easily a find job...”

Elias stared tenderly.

“What about you?”

Manuel was head down now.

“After my new trial, I will probably go to a different jail... I don’t have Pacho’s immunity anymore...” Sad.

Elias was sobbing again.

Manuel stared his face.

“It’s over for me, but not for you. You have a long life ahead.”

The boy stared.

Cleaned his tears.

Nodded.

“I’m gonna miss you... so much...” The younger face looked sad.

Manuel cleaned his own tears.

“Me too, baby.”

“It was good to be with you.” Elias smiled.

“It was one of the best times of my life.” Manuel confessed.

“Maybe one day, you can look for me when you leave this shitty place...” The former waiter hopefully smiled.

Manuel stared.

Serious.

“You won’t wait for me, ok?”

“But Manuel...” Begging.

“I am a bandit, you won’t get in this shit anymore.”

“I...” Desperate.

“Listen, Elias. You are going to leave this jail and take a plane to USA. You won’t ever call me again, did you hear me?” In anger.

Elias sadly stared.

Nodded.

“Ok.”

Manuel gulped.

“Go gome, take all the money hidden and leave the country!” Spoke softly to not be heard. “The DEA will arrest all Pacho’s proprieties, leave before they make you questions.”

The boy stopped once more.

Took a deep breath.

“Why is this happening, Manuel?” Innocent face. “We don’t deserve this.”

The hitman took a deep breath.

“Because we have what we deserve. You deserve much more than a jail. You are not us.”

Elias stared.

Nodded again.

The guards warned.

“Three minutes!” Tough.

Manuel and Elias touched his both hands on the window glass.

Crying.

They couldn’t feel their skin, but just their love for each other.

“Good-bye, Elias.”

The boy cried even harder.

Shook his head.

The guard opened the door.

Head down, the youngest man left the prison.

To not return.

 

 

  

 

 

Manuel dried his own tears.

Walked to the prison yard again.

The night was out.

He stared the blood stained on the ground.

They didn’t clean his lover’s blood very well.

The moon was full, he verified.

A new life would start.

He would accept his fate.

It doesn’t matter which one would be.

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

When Elias arrived in the mansion, Alvaro was sat in front of the pool.

A man was at his side.

The younger lover analyzed him.

He was a tall, old man, very look like Pacho.

He understood immediately.

He was Alvaro and Pacho’s father.

The man didn’t stare at him.

Just ignored his presence.

“Good evening.” He politely approached.

Alvaro greeted, while the man stood up from the chair and left.

He wouldn’t stare someone like Elias, especially knowing who he was it.

The brother was defeated.

“My father came to take me to his home, I’m gonna live with him.”

Elias just nodded.

He understood.

“The authorities will come to arrest everything. You’d better go.” The brother-in-law recommended.

The young boy sadly nodded.

The father backed again, but ignored Elias.

Grabbing the son’s chair, moving him out.

Alvaro stared one last time.

“Good-bye, Elias.”

The young boy observed Alvaro and his father getting in the car, disappearing through the road.

Decided to walk until Pacho and Manuel’s bedroom.

Observed the place, opening the wardrobe.

All their clothes were inside.

He grabbed them and smelled.

Deeply.

Crying again.

 

 

 

 

  

  

Closing his eyes, Elias thought about his situation.

Manuel was right after all.

He needed to leave Colombia.

Ran to his room, preparing the bags in despair, needed to leave before the Americans come.

It wasn’t time to cry.

Ran to the coffer and opened, using the password he knew.

A lot of dollars were thrown on his bag.

He got his passport and walked to the yard’s mansion.

Admired one last time.

It was nice to be rich and loved for some time.

The taxi driver arrived at the yard.

Elias opened the door and got in.

Trying not to cry while the car was leaving the place that once was considered home.

He dried his tears on the back of his hand, thinking about what he would do now.

Took a deep breath.

He knew exactly what he would do it.

He wouldn’t go to the States, at least, not before he back home.

In Mexico.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Juarez cartel’s sicarios were in front of Carrillo’s mansion, laughing, talking and holding their guns. It was almost night when a car stopped in front of them. They got ready, just waiting to see who was getting out the vehicle.

A young boy, early twenties approached them.

They recognized.

Elias, the former waiter.

The leader of them got closer.

“You have balls, don’t you?” Admired.

Elias seriously stared.

“I am.” Imposing.

The men stared each other as the leader asked in a teasing face.

“Are you looking for a job?” Laughed.

“No. I want to talk to Mr. Carrillo.” Serious.

The men observed, the little boy was very brave to come back.

The leader just signed to the man in front of the gate.

“Let him in.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Elias walked slowly inside the mansion. One of the maids signed that Amado was in front of the pool.

The former waiter found out him in a beach chair, drinking whiskey and smoking.

The boss and the employee stared each other.

Amado was the first one to break the silence.

“I heard about what happened to Pacho.”

Elias teared the eyes.

Head down.

Amado continued.

“I really liked him, he was a friend to me.” Sad face.

“And yet you betrayed him...” The boy stared in anger.

Amado looked in a disgust face.

This boy is brave.

“You are audacious, aren’t you?”

“I’m telling the truth.” Stepped closer.

Carrillo stood up from the chair and invited.

“Come.”

They walked inside the cellar.

Amado filled a glass with whiskey and handed to him.

Head down, Elias grabbed it, but didn’t drink.

“Business is business.” Juarez Leader stared. “You are too young to understand.”

“I am too young for business, but I’m sure betraying friends is not a nice thing.” Stared in anger again.

Amado approached the boy.

“I could kill, you know that?”

Elias bravely stared.

“I have nothing to lose.”

Carrillo observed the boy, he was really brave.

He fell sorry for him and still deep inside, awful for letting the Salazars get in the mansion that night.

Took a deep breath, turned around and walked to the pool once more.

“What do you want, Elias?” Blew the smoke.

The boy sadly stared.

“I want to go to New York, I can’t stay here. I need to work, and you can provide me something.” Walked to a table and rested the whiskey’s glass.

He wasn’t in the mood for drinking.

Amado nodded.

“I have some connections in New York...” Serious.

“Pacho’s connections.” The boy provoked.

Amado took a deep breath.

“My connections!” Screamed. “You can go, I will provide you what you need! But remember, I’m not doing it for you, but for Pacho!”

Elias seriously nodded, turned around to leave as Amado affirmed.

“I liked him, Elias. You may not believe it, but Pacho was my friend.” Sad face.

Elias stared in disgust, shook his head and turned his back to leave again.

“Please...”

Amado stayed behind.

Took a deep breath.

Drank from his glass.

Feeling himself terrible than ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since his college diploma wasn’t acceptable in his new home, Elias backed to work as a waiter in a bar downtown in New York.

Besides missing his both lovers so much, the young man was taking care of himself.

His eyes used to tear when he remembered Manuel waking him up with a kiss, or Pacho’s tender hands on his face.

It was good to be protected by them.

Being loved.

But now it was over.

He used to clean his tears when the memories appeared and backed to work.

After all, he was alone again and needed to take care of himself.

Every time he heard from the Cali Cartel in the News, the waiter tried to turn off the TV or run to not watch it. He thought about Manuel’s fate, but he promised he would never called him again.

The younger lover never backed to Colombia or tried to find out him again.

He would live alone.

It was better this way, he thought.

Until one day.

He was cleaning the beverage counter in the bar, until a young boy around his age sat in front of him.

He was elegantly dressed.

“Hello!”

Elias stared in surprise.

“Hello! What would you like to drink?” The boy cleaned the counter with a dishcloth.

“I want to drink something good you may prepare.” Winked.

Elias smiled.

“How do you know I prepare good beverages?” Frowned and smiled.

“You are cute... You probably do.” Winked.

Elias laughed and shook his head.

“Thank you.”

For the compliment, the waiter prepared one of his special drinks.

“This is my best drink. People really like it.” Offered the glass in front of him.

The boy grabbed it, touching Elias’s hand on purpose.

“I bet they do.” Bite his own lips.

The boy smiled awkwardly as the man teased.

“You are shy, so cute...” Drank but still staring him fixedly.

“You are audacious, so cute.” Elias smiled.

“Where are you from? Your accent, I can’t recognize it...” Frowned.

Elias stopped.

It was better not say anything, at least for now.

“I’m from far away.” Smiled and winked.

The man stared.

“Wow, mysterious man, I really like that!” Drank it.

Elias laughed and shook his head.

“Are you finishing here? Would you like to hang out and eat something?” The man invited.

Elias stopped.

Thought.

“I...”

“Come on! Give this gringo here a chance! Or you don’t like gringos?” Cheeky face.

Elias laughed out loud.

“I do. Very much.” Nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking side by side, they still could see the tourists around the city.

“My name is Jake.” Offered the hand.

“Elias.” Shook the hand.

“So, Elias... Are you alone?” Hands in the pocket.

The boy sadly smiled.

“I am.”

“Oh... Someone hurt you really badly.” Teased.

“It’s not like that.” Stared sadly again.

The man smiled back.

“Why we don’t forget the past and live the present today?”

Elias stopped.

Took a deep breath.

Nodding.

They continued walking among the tourists as Elias let the boy talk.

He didn’t say anything, just listened.

Stared the moon in the sky.

Maybe there is a chance to leave the past behind.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
